Revealed Lies
by Rissy298
Summary: The youngest of the Tracy family has always had secrets. They were what pulled him through the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his former history professor. Will Alan allow his family back into his life after everything that has happened? Can his family protect him? Sequel to Hidden Truths.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Hidden Truths. You have to read that story first in order to understand all the details. There us a two year gap between Hidden Truths and Revealed Lies. **

**CHAPTER 1**

Scott smiled as his phone lit up displaying a picture of his fiancé. Scott and Janet had been together for a year and a half when he proposed. They only reason they had met in the first place was due to Alan. Janet was the headmaster at Wharton's Academy for Boys. Before Alan's senior year at Wharton's the Tracy family discovered that Alan's history professor, Dr. Lancaster, had been molesting him. Later that year Dr. Lancaster murdered Alan's roommate Wesley and kidnapped and tortured Alan until he was forced to do the unthinkable. Alan had killed his former professor in self-defense. It was a long road to recovery that included nightmares and vomiting. The Tracy family was shocked when Alan made a quick turnaround a few months prior to his graduation. Alan was allowed to return to school when John moved to Massachusetts to be with his long term girlfriend, Amanda. John's wife was Alan's therapist during recovery. However, right after returning to school Alan's friend Sam died of overdose. After final exams Alan went missing and the only lead the family could find were Wharton's Academy and a bunch of dead ends.

Scott thought back to the search for Alan. The family had all flown out to Wharton's to try and pick up a trace of where and why Alan had run away. It was obvious to the family that Alan had left willingly and was not kidnapped. Alan's best friend, Matt, had left with him. They were spotted on the campus security cameras. It was something that was premeditated for years in advance.

_ Scott and John had been flashing Alan's picture around to all the students remaining on campus. They hoped that at least one student would give them a lead. The two boys were ready to give up when a student told them that he saw Alan with a boy named Rick Palmer recently. They were on the track team together._

_ Scott knocked on the door hastily. A boy opened the door instantly. "What do you want?" The boy had short brown hair. Scott had never seen him before. _

_ "We're looking for our brother, Alan Tracy." John held up the picture. _

_ Rick snorted pushing the picture away, "I don't need a picture of my friend."_

_ "Alan ran away. Do you know where he is?" Scott was getting the felling that this kid wasn't one to squeal on a friend. Alan had never even mentioned this kid's name before. But according to students Rick Palmer, Matt Dunne, and Alan were all friends. _

_ "Imagine that, and he was having so much fun at school." Rick smirked in humor._

_ "You didn't answer the question." Scott reminded._

_ Rick shrugged, "Even if I did know where Alan was I would never tell you." _

_ "Okay wise ass." Scott pushed the door in making the boy fall backwards. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." _

_ "That wasn't very nice." Rick smiled. _

_ Scott wanted to punch this kid. "Fine, they left with Anthony." Rick revealed._

_ "We need Anthony's address." Scott demanded. _

_ Rick shook his head. "No can do. I don't have it." _

_ "You better not be lying to us." Scott threatened. _

"_Or we'll be back." John promised. _

Scott pulled out of his thoughts to glance at the text message Janet had sent. "_Only five more days! I miss you!"_

Janet coming to the island to help finalize the wedding plans prior to the big day. In Scott's mind everything was perfect. All he needed was his family and Janet.

"When is Janet getting in?" Jeff's voice broke through the silence.

"She has five more days before left in the semester." Scott informed. Janet was still the headmaster at Wharton's.

Jeff was happy that two of his sons had finally found someone to settle down with and start a family. Amanda had already known about IR prior to meeting John. The Thunderbirds had saved her from a building fire ten years ago. A patient had smuggled in a lighter and activated the emergency response lockdown. Everyone had been trapped including the doctors. Luckily Jeff and the boys had gotten there in time to save everyone and extinguish the fire. Janet on the other hand was told long after Scott and her started dating. They needed to be sure she was trustworthy.

"I was considering calling Alan." Scott added.

Jeff remained silent for a few moments. He never had the heart to deactivate Alan's cell phone chip. He still paid the phone bill every month in hopes that if Alan needed them he would call, despite the lack of activity on the chip. They knew that Alan had put the chip into a phone. All their calls went straight to voicemail.

"He's not going to call back, son. Alan doesn't want to be found." Jeff responded.

"I have to try." Scott argued.

Jeff had learned a long time ago not to get in between his sons and a mission. He had trained them well. Jeff knew deep down that all of his sons had called Alan numerous times over the two year span. Even Tin Tin and Fermat had tried to call without response.

Scott held his breath as he found Alan in his contacts and dialed the number. The phone always went straight to voicemail. "Hey Alan, this is Scott. I know I leave you messages all the time. I guess a part of me still hopes that you'll respond someday. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I'm getting married next month to Mrs. Saunders. I'm sure you remember her. It would mean a lot to me if you came to the wedding. I understand if you…"

Scott was cut off by a beeping sound followed by a voice, "message box full."

"Hey Scooter, want to join in?" Gordon held up the volleyball.

It was a common pass time for the Tracy men to play volleyball in the pool. It was implied when Gordon played. John and Virgil were convinced that Gordon suffocated if he stayed out of the pool for too long.

"Let me change into my trunks, Fish Face." Scott smirked.

Over the following days everyone had been in full wedding mode. If they weren't on a rescue than Tin Tin and Amanda were having them run some ridiculous errand.

"How many more of these do I have to fold? I think my hands are about to fall off." Gordon complained.

"You better not let Tin Tin see you slacking off, little brother." Scott warned. "She's got an evil side."

"Yesterday she caught me getting lunch and almost took my head off." Virgil laughed.

"This isn't a party! Get back to folding! I needed these finished yesterday!" Tin Tin shouted making the boys jump.

"I can't wait for this wedding to be over." Gordon grumbled.

"You and me both," Virgil agreed.

Alan smiled when he felt his girlfriend's arms wrapping around his neck. "How was school?" Katie asked as she placed a trail of kisses down his neck.

"I finished my finals. I guess that means I deserve to celebrate." Alan leaned in to his girlfriend's embrace.

Katie laughed as she straddled Alan's lap to intensify the kiss. "You know if we go there we won't be able to stop." She reminded him.

"That's never stopped us before." He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Alan and Katie had been together since his senior year of high school. Sam had introduced Alan and Katie during his freshman year. After Matt and Alan left Massachusetts they made arrangements for Katie to follow them. Alan and Katie moved in together a few weeks later. Alan was attending college at Portland State University while Katie worked as a waitress.

Katie kissed him back eagerly as she ran her hands through his hair. "You are so aggravating. I'm trying to be the responsible one here." She breathed heavily.

Alan smirked, "Fine, I'll stop."

Alan pulled away from the embrace. "Hey!" She pouted.

He leaned in a placed a kiss on her nose. "You're adorable when you pout." Alan teased.

"Only when I pout?" Katie corrected.

"You're the one that wanted to be responsible." Alan shrugged.

Katie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Despite the fact that they had sex regularly Katie preferred to keep it for special occasions.

"I forgot to tell you. You got a call on that old cell you keep in the nightstand." Katie informed.

"It was probably one of my brothers or a telemarketer." Alan breezed.

"Don't you think it's time you talked to them? Anthony said it was safe again." Katie wondered.

Katie had always wanted a family. Sam died his senior year of high school and her father was in prison.

"Would it make you happy if I called them?" Alan huffed in aggravation.

"Yes." Katie handed him the phone.

Alan flipped the phone open and listened to the voicemail. "Hey Alan, this is Scott. I know I leave you messages all the time. I guess a part of me still hopes that you'll respond someday. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I'm getting married next month to Mrs. Saunders. I'm sure you remember her. It would mean a lot to me if you came to the wedding. I understand if you…"

"What did he say?" Katie inquired.

"My brother Scott is getting married to my former headmaster. He wants me to come to the wedding." Alan repeated.

"That's great. When's the wedding?" She asked.

"Next month." Alan sighed.

"How about you call him back and invite Scott and his fiancé to visit before the wedding?" Katie carded her fingers through his blonde hair.

Alan grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Do you know I much I love you?" He cupped her cheek.

"Remind me again." Katie pressed her lips onto Alan's briefly. "Call your brother back. We've already lost too many people." She hopped up and headed to the kitchen.

Alan grabbed his new phone and copied Scott's number into his phone. Alan's old phone didn't work anymore. The only reason he kept it charged was a precaution. After everything that happened he still worried about his family. The day he had runaway was still vivid in his mind as he pressed call.

_ "I didn't realize you were awake?" The man was standing in the doorway._

_ Wesley's father had become a large part of Alan's life. Ever since his son was murdered by Dr. Lancaster, Anthony Pierce had taken an active role in Alan's life. Matt and Alan had come to stay with Wesley's father temporarily until the heat died down. _

_ Alan rubbed his face, "Doesn't feel like I am."_

_ "It will get easier, Alan. I promise you." Mr. Pierce reassured._

_ "My family is going to be so pissed." Alan sighed._

_ Mr. Pierce put his arm around Alan's shoulders. "It's the only way to keep you boys safe." _

_ "I wish I never got wrapped up in this mess." Alan felt the tears come to his eyes._

_ Mr. Pierce pulled him closer into his chest. "You're the closet thing I have to a son, Alan. I'm not going to let this control your life." He comforted. "I promise I will let you boys know as soon as it's safe again." _

_ His relationship with Wesley and Alan had turned his life around. Now it was his turn to help Alan. _

_ "Do you remember the first time we met?" The older man asked. _

_ Alan nodded, "You were drunk off your ass."_

_ "Yeah and you saved me. You talked me down and told me that Wesley deserved better." Mr. Pierce laughed._

Scott was sitting by the pool with his brothers when the phone rang. "How's the wife to be?" John laughed.

"It's blocked." Scott answered, "Scott Tracy."

"Hey Scotty," The voice stated. Scott would know that voice anywhere. His heart soared.

"Alan?" Scott almost dropped the phone in shock. To add to his confused state Virgil stood up from his chair to listen and the two others got out of the pool.

"Go get Dad." John whispered to Gordon. Gordon ran off instantly. The memories flashed through his mind as he ran.

_ "We better pray Scott and John were successful than we were." Gordon moaned over his lunch._

_ "Tell me about it." Virgil grumbled._

_ "Did you guys find any leads?" John asked as he entered the hotel room._

_ "None, we came up empty. How did you boys fare?" Jeff was hoping for something._

_ "According to Alan's new best bud Rick, Alan and Matt ran away with some guy named Anthony. We talked to Matt's folks. Their just as clueless as we are." Scott enlightened._

_ "As in Anthony Pierce, Wesley's father?" Jeff clarified. _

_ "We didn't get a last name." John informed. _

Back by the pool Scott was trying to latch on to what was remaining of his sanity. He was talking to his little brother. Scott wondered if he was dreaming.

"I got your message. Congratulations on the wedding." Alan's voice was even and sincere.

"I'm surprised you called back." Scott was having trouble focusing on the conversation with everyone staring at him. "We weren't even sure if you were getting our messages."

"It's a long story, believe me." Alan laughed.

"Are you okay?" Scott had no reason to believe Alan was hurt, but his brother instincts were on overdrive. The last time they saw Alan he was still recovering from the abuse he'd suffered. Then he just disappeared into thin air.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What I called to tell you was I can't make it to the wedding. I have to work." Alan excused.

"Calling is enough Alan, trust me." Scott thanked.

"My girlfriend and I wanted to invite Mrs. Saunders and you to come for a visit before the wedding." Alan asked.

"I'll have to ask Janet but I'm game. Where are you?" Scott wondered before he made a full confirmation.

"Portland, Oregon. It's cold, snowy, and rains almost every day of the year." Alan breezed.

"Give me a few hours to talk to Janet." Scott confirmed. "She'd kill me if I agreed without talking to her."

"That's cool with me. I finished my finals so I don't have much to do other than cut up with Matt and Rick." Alan said passively.

"Can I reach you on this number?" Scott needed to know before hanging up.

"Yeah, this is my cell number. My old phone works as a voicemail, but it's pretty much dead." Alan explained.

"I'll call you back in a few hours then." Scott said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Where is he?" Jeff wanted to know.

"Portland, Oregon. It sounds like he lives there with his girlfriend." Scott told his family.

"He's too young to be living with a girl." Gordon huffed. "He's only twenty."

Scott didn't care who Alan lived with as long as he was safe. "Alan invited Janet and me to come for a visit." Scott was lost in thought at this point. He missed Alan so much that he would do anything to get the kid back. It didn't matter what happened. Nothing was going to stop Scott from going to see his brother.

_ "I think I found something." Scott held up the busted phone. "He removed the memory chip."_

_ "I got brains to track the GPS in Alan's phone and watch. They were both destroyed." John explained. "We can't trace the chip unless we have access to the phone Alan puts it in."_

_ Jeff groaned, "He knows enough about us to cover his tracks. It looks like this Rick is our only lead."_

_ Scott was a nervous wreck. Alan obviously didn't want to be found. They had absolutely no leads and were continuously coming up nil. It seemed like a horrible nightmare that would never end. He kept replaying everything Alan had said to him in hopes that he was left a clue._

_ "If you don't open this door I will knock it down." Scott threatened as he pounded on Rick's door._

_ "What do you want this time?" Rick growled._

_ "You lied to me." Scott shouted._

_ Rick shrugged, "I answered all your questions."_

_ "You left some things out." John pressured._

_ "Whatever do you mean?" Rick smirked playfully._

_ "You never mentioned that Anthony Pierce was involved." John reminded._

_ Rick looked unconcerned by the revelation. "You asked me about Alan's whereabouts not about who helped him run away." _

_ "You told us Alan ran away with Matt." Scott clarified. "You don't think we needed to know that they ran away with Wesley's father?"_

_ "Alan left because he needed to. How he did it or who helped him shouldn't matter." Rick argued. _

_ "Alan needs his family. Not some convict." Jeff insisted. _

_ "Mr. Pierce may be an ex-convict, but he cares about Alan just as much as you do. Alan trusts him and wanted his help." Rick knew that Alan's family was pig headed. _

_ "You call us if you hear from Alan." Jeff was finished interrogating this kid._

_ As long as Rick felt he was protecting Alan they weren't going to get any more details._

"Scott is right." Jeff agreed. "It took Alan this long to reach out to us again. The last thing we want is to press our luck."

"You better update us daily, Scooter." Gordon warned.

The oldest Tracy brother knew his little brother was not messing around. Gordon had blamed himself for Alan's disappearance. He thought he had missed something that could have made Alan stay. He would do anything to get his little brother back and Scott wanted nothing more than to see Alan again.

Scott had expected things to calm down within the hour, but the atmosphere remained heightened. The idea that Alan had reached out to someone willingly had brought a new hope to the Tracy household. They might get their second chance.

Scott had called Alan back and confirmed his travel plans with Janet. She was excited to see him again as well. Janet had been just as worried about Alan when he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 2**

The following week Scott and Janet were on the way to Oregon. Gordon flew them to New York first. Then, the couple took a commercial plane to Portland. It was a long day and the couple made a small layover.

"I thought Gordon was a crazy pilot. That landing was rough." Janet laughed.

"I think it's the weather here. They probably get a lot of turbulence and tailwind from the mountains." Scott reasoned.

"Where did Alan say he was meeting us?" Janet inquired.

"Baggage claim." Scott took out his phone and texted his brother that they were landed.

Scott and Janet didn't check any bags. They were only staying for a few days. It wasn't worth the hassle of dealing with luggage.

"Alan," Scott greeted his brother with a hug. "What have you been eating?"

"I eat food like most humans." Alan jested playfully.

"There isn't enough of you to hug." Janet elaborated on Scott's comment.

Scott was glad to see Alan in person. For the moment at least Alan was with him. He was safe and that is what truly mattered. "What's the plan for today?" Scott wondered as Alan drove them to the apartment.

"It's up to you guys. There's not much to do here with the weather unless you like skiing or snowboarding." Alan offered.

"You boys can go skiing and I'll relax and try to get some writing done." Janet suggested. Janet was in the process of writing a book based on her theory of pedagogy.

Scott smirked, "Dad would kill you if he knew you skied or snowboarded."

After the avalanche the Tracy's had sworn off snow related activities. They still feared that another could take Alan away from them like it did their mother.

"I'm twenty, Scotty. Dad doesn't have a say in what I can or can't do anymore." Alan smiled proudly.

Scott laughed, "Try telling that to Dad. I dare you."

Once they reached the apartment Alan led them upstairs to #16. "Do you live here by yourself?" Janet questioned out of curiosity.

"My girlfriend and I live together." Alan opened the door and gestured for them to go in.

The apartment was a two bedroom with one bathroom. The kitchen and living room devoured a majority of the space. "Did you make reservations at a hotel? Or are you staying here?" Alan inquired.

"We weren't sure if you had room. We made a reservation at the Flagship Hotel up the road." Scott stated.

"All we have is two couches and a bed." Alan listed.

"Who sleeps on the couch?" Scott said ignorantly.

Alan knew where this was going. Jeff Tracy had raised all of his sons with the moral that they needed to remain pure and unchaste until marriage. Alan had definitely not gotten the memo on that lesson. "No one," Alan revealed.

"You and this girl sleep together." Scott tested.

"Every night," Alan pushed back.

Janet remained quiet during the exchange. She knew Alan had a short fuse and Scott was not thrilled about Alan's life choices at the moment.

"You're only twenty, Sprout. Isn't that a little young?" Scott lectured.

"It's not like she's the first person I've been with." Alan reminded Scott of the abuse he'd suffered.

The older man instantly let the matter drop. "Dad is going to have a heart attack." Scott muttered.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Janet pondered as she ignored Scott's glare.

"Kathryn, but everyone calls her Katie." Alan breathed.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl with long brown hair walked in. Janet recognized her immediately. "Did someone say my name?" Katie said with a smile.

"I know you," Janet stuttered. "You're Kathryn Greer. I saw you at Sam Hanson's funeral."

"Sam was my half-brother." Katie enlightened. "He actually introduced Alan and me." The girl walked over and kissed Alan on the lips.

"How was work?" Alan wrapped his arms her waist.

"Boring like it is every day. Did you eat dinner yet?" Katie returned the embrace.

"We were waiting for you." Alan brushed her hair behind her ears. "This is my brother Scott and his soon to be wife Janet."

"It's nice to meet you." Katie greeted. "I'm starving."

"We could go get some burgers." Scott propositioned.

Alan cleared his throat. "Katie and I don't eat meat."

"That explains why you lost so much weight." Scott stated to himself.

After dinner, Alan and Katie dropped Scott and Janet off at the hotel. Scott wanted to have enough time to settle in before calling his family. If Scott didn't report back soon his dad would start calling.

Gordon had been pacing the living room pacing since he had returned from the flight to New York. He was scared. He couldn't lose Alan again.

"Hello, Gordon. Did you pace a whole in the floor yet?" Scott joked.

Gordon grunted, "I wasn't pacing."

"You're the smother hen in training. Of course, you were pacing." Scott jabbed. "I know I would be in your position."

"Get on with it, Scott." Gordon demanded.

"Alan seems fine. He's going to college and shares an apartment with his girlfriend that he's sleeping with." Scott groaned.

"What do you mean? Sprout's only twenty." Virgil snapped.

Scott snorted, "That's what I said. In Alan's own words, 'it's not like she's my first'."

"What do you think about his girlfriend?" Jeff interrogated.

Scott hesitated, "Alan and his girlfriend have been together since his senior year at Wharton's. She's Sam Hanson's half-sister."

"That's crazy." Virgil thought aloud. "We never even knew he had a girlfriend."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Jeff asked directly.

Scott knew what this meant coming from his father. Was Alan safe? Was Alan hurt physically or emotionally? Did he need to come to Portland and force Alan on a plane? "Alan is doing great. Better than I imagined he would be on his own." Scott defended.

"Do you think he would answer if I called him?" Gordon questioned fearfully.

Scott sighed, "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Call me back after you talk to him." Gordon commanded.

Gordon felt better after he talked to Scott. It felt good to know that Alan was with Scott.

"What did Scott have to say?" John inquired.

"He said Alan's doing great. He's going to college and lives with his girlfriend." Gordon paraphrased. "I asked Scott if I could call him, but he wasn't sure the kid would pick up."

"Alan doesn't sound much like a kid anymore." John quipped. "Did Scott say where Alan goes to school?"

Gordon hesitated, "He didn't say."

"At least we know he's alive and save now." Jeff mumbled.

"Does Alan feel safe to you?" Gordon felt like flying to Portland and dragging his butt home kicking and screaming. "I don't know about you, but I won't believe it until I see him with my own eyes."

"For the first time in the past two years we know where Alan is located. Right now we have to trust that he is okay." Jeff advised.

"It's time to wake up." Katie shook Alan from his deep sleep. "We're going to be late to pick up your brother."

Alan buried his head deeper into his pillow. "Two more hours," he mumbled.

Katie nuzzled her chin into the crook of his neck. "I told you not to go out with Matt last night." She chimed.

"Matt's heading home in a few days. We needed to spend some time together before he left." Alan grumbled. Matt had reconnected with his family a few months ago.

"I'll let you get some more sleep." Katie placed a kiss on his hair before getting up to take a shower.

"Where's Alan?" Scott wondered when he saw Katie standing alone by the car.

"Alan was up until four in the morning with Matt. Needless to say he's exhausted and I thought I'd give him a few hours to sleep." Katie explained.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Janet asked with a smile.

When breakfast finished Katie drove to the apartment to get Alan up. "You're awake." Katie said in surprise.

Alan rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "I'm not a hundred percent sure I am." He groaned.

"How about Katie and I go shopping and you boys can do some brotherly bonding?" Janet suggested.

Alan was in no mood to argue or come up with another solution. Katie and Janet took off not long after they had arrived. Alan lay down on the couch to get more comfortable.

"I talked to Dad last night." Scott hinted.

Alan didn't move or seem surprised by the news. "What did Dad have to say?" Alan murmured.

"He wanted to know if you were okay." Scott was seriously starting to wonder whether Alan was okay. The first day he seemed so put together. Today he was beaten down.

"Don't lie to me, Scott." Alan sat up and looked at his older brother. "Dad wanted to know if he should come and take me home."

"You're a lot smarter than you look, Sprout." Scott complimented.

Alan hesitated, "Don't call me that."

"Gordon wanted to know if he could call you." Scott added.

Alan lay back down and covered his eyes with his arm. "It's a free country." He stated briefly.

"Would you talk to him if he did?" Scott rephrased.

Alan uncovered his eyes to look at Scott. "Having my own life and commitments doesn't mean I don't care. That's why I kept that beaten up phone charged all this time." Alan admitted.

"We've called you numerous times over the past two years Allie. What changed recently that made you call back?" Scott wondered.

"Let me start from the beginning." Alan halted his brother's questions. "You guys already know what happened up until senior year. I was stuck at Wharton's with Lancaster. Wesley's wanted to live with his father. He hated that his mother had gotten a restraining order. Matt had lost his younger brother and his parents refused to talk to him about it. Sam was a foster kid whose mother died of overdose. What you guys didn't know was that we made plans to run away after graduation."

"Why after graduation?" Scott demanded. "Not that I'm condoning this plan."

"Wesley and Sam were ready to run away that day. It was Matt and I that wanted to finish high school." Alan reasoned.

"But things changed. We found out what was happening." Scott argued. "Lancaster was dead. Why would you run away?"

"We made the plans before you knew what was going on. Matt and I both reconsidered running away, but ultimately we decided to go through with it. I knew I couldn't move on if I came home. There were too many reminders there. Of Lancaster and what happened." Alan reminded. "I needed a fresh start. So did Matt."

"You could have gone to college." Scott suggested. "We would have helped you."

"There was nothing you guys could have done." Alan dismissed.

"What else happened? Why haven't you contacted us in two years?" Scott wondered. "To let us know you were okay. Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

"That's the part of the story you guys didn't know about. Not even I knew until the end. The police were investigating the headmaster, Greer, for the murder of Sam's mother." Alan divulged.

"Wait," Scott stopped him. "So Sam was murdered. I thought we told you to stay out of it."

"I'm getting there." Alan informed.

"Dr. Lancaster threw a wrench in the investigation. By kidnapping me and making deal with Greer to murder Wesley. It was obvious that Greer was protecting Sam from whoever killed his mother. He thought Wesley and his father were involved." Alan elaborated. "This meant they had been wasting resources on the wrong person. Greer was charged and thrown in jail leaving Sam defenseless. He didn't know what was happening. None of us did."

"When we were searching for you Rick Palmer claimed Wesley's father helped you escape. How does that tie into everything?" Scott remembered.

"We didn't know it at the time, but Mr. Pierce was a U.S. Marshal keeping tabs on Sam." Alan stated.

Scott was beyond surprised. "I thought he was a convict." He was so mad when he found out Alan had been hanging around Wesley's father. It was bad enough that Alan and his friends were using drugs.

"Wesley and I thought so too." Alan confirmed. "It turned out to be a fake cover."

"So Wesley didn't know his father was a Marshall." Scott said skeptically. "That sounds awful convenient. Pierce's son just so happens to befriend the boy that his father is protecting."

"The whole reason Wesley's father was assigned to the case was because of his connections; Mr. Pierce, Dr. Lancaster, and Dr. Greer all attended Wharton's Academy. That was how Greer feed Dad and you that lame story about Wesley's father selling his brother drugs. It was all a lie." Alan revealed.

"Let me get this straight." Scott paused. "You and your friends thought out this elaborate plan to run away. Mr. Pierce was supposed to be helping you, but turned out to be a U.S. Marshall that forced you both into witness protection."

"That's the short version." Alan agreed.

"If all of this is true then we talking right now." It scared Scott to think about the danger Alan might be in. Why would he risk contacting them after two years? It didn't make sense.

Alan sighed, "About a year ago Mr. Pierce informed us that they had a suspect awaiting trial, but they wanted to keep us in witness protection just in case they were wrong. I don't know all the details, but I'm pretty sure the guy being held was stabbed to death. A few months ago Mr. Pierce came to see Matt and me. He said we could return to our normal lives. That's all I know. The less I know the better."

"Why haven't you called?" Scott said angrily.

"I didn't know what to say. I was scared." Alan confessed.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. If the U.S. Marshalls had confirmed Alan's safety then he was safe. "Why were you scared, Sprout? If what you're telling me is true then you should have nothing to fear."

"I'm afraid to go home." Alan cast his eyes downward.

The reality of Alan's situation hit in like a punch. Alan didn't want to go back to the island. He was worried that things would go back to the way they were before. Alan had a life here in Portland. He was in a place where he felt safe and no one knew about the abuse he'd suffered. If he went home all of the past memories would be dug up again.

Jeff and the boys had just gotten home from a mission. There was a monorail collapse in China. The boys were cleaning up and preparing for the debriefing when Jeff's phone went off.

"Scott," Jeff answered.

"Can you come to Portland for a few days?" Scott was still wound up from his conversation with Alan.

"What's wrong?" Jeff questioned.

"I talked to Alan about why he ran away." Scott paused briefly to compose himself. "There is stuff we didn't know, Dad."

Jeff was worried by Scott's tone. "Is Alan okay?"

"Yeah, he's in better shape than me." Scott stated sarcastically.

"Do your brothers need to come too?" Jeff was glad he was in the room alone at the moment. "We can put IR on half operation."

"Yeah, Alan said it would be fine and I think we should all be here." Scott admitted.

Scott and Jeff exchanged a few more words before hanging up. "What's going on?" Virgil knew the look on his father's face all too well.

"That was Scott." Jeff announced. "He wants us to come to Portland for a few days."

"Is everything okay?" John was alarmed by the sudden request.

"Scott got Alan to talk about what happened two years ago before he ran away." Jeff informed. "I didn't get specifics, but Scott sounded upset. Apparently there is a lot that we didn't know."

"It's Alan we're talking about." John reminded. "There is always something else."

"What about the Thunderbirds?" Virgil chimed.

"I'm putting the system on half operation until we get back." Jeff acknowledged.

The following hours at the Tracy household were chaotic as the boys got ready to leave. They had to make sure everything with IR was in order and put in a flight plan to New York. It was safer than flying straight into Portland.

"This has got to be the smallest airport ever." Gordon joked.

Jeff smiled at his second youngest. He always knew how to lighten the mood. "I've been in smaller." Virgil challenged. "None as leaky though."

"It's probably the amount of rain they get up here. I read online…" John started.

"Blah, blah, blah, Portland gets a lot of rain." Gordon taunted.

"Weather is important to the environment." John rebutted.

"Knock it off." Jeff ended the bantering.

Jeff was the first one to spot Janet and Scott. Jeff, John, Virgil, and Gordon greeted them with hugs.

"Where's the Sprout?" Gordon inquired.

"He had to work." Janet excused. "Scott and I offered to meet you."

"Are you sure he isn't avoiding us?" Gordon wondered.

Scott tensed, "Calm down, Gordon. We're meeting him for lunch."

The couple took Jeff and the boys to the hotel to unpack before meeting up with Alan. "Does it always rain here?" Gordon grumbled as he looked out the window.

"From my observations it rains twenty four seven." Scott commented. "Better get used to it."

"How is Alan? Last time we talked you said he was fine. Then you call Dad demanding we come here." Virgil was done with the small talk. Alan wasn't around and there was no reason to skip around the subject.

"Alan told me why he ran away." Scott stated.

Gordon gestured for Scott to move on. Patience was not a trait any of the boys had been blessed with. "Alan and his friends made the plans to run away during their freshman year. After Wesley and Sam died Alan and Matt seriously reconsidered going through with it. But Alan wanted a fresh start. He wanted to live in a place where he wasn't constantly reminded of the abuse." Scott revealed.

"It makes sense." Virgil decided. "It couldn't have been easy."

"Is that it?" Gordon blurted.

"That can't be the entire story." John pushed. "Alan would have gone away to college soon anyway. He wouldn't even be at home that often."

Scott continued, "The plan Alan and Matt made was railroaded when they talked to the police after the memorial service. It was then that the police realized how much danger Alan and Matt were in. It turns out that the police had been investigating the death of Sam's mother for a while. They were keeping tabs on Greer for a long time thinking that he was responsible. But then Greer was arrested they realized that they were following the wrong man. The police contacted the U.S. Marshall assigned to the investigation, Anthony Pierce, and ordered him to take Alan and Matt into protective custody."

"Westley's father is a Marshall?" Jeff said in surprise. "I thought he was a drug dealer."

"So did Alan up until the night they ran away." Scott recapped. "That was when Pierce told them everything."

"Did Wesley know?" John interrogated.

"Alan said Westley thought his father was a convict too." Scott explained. "It was for Wesley's safety."

"Is it safe for Alan to be talking to us?" Virgil asked. "If he's in protective custody he should be laying low."

"He was released from witness protection a few months ago." Scott responded.

"Why didn't he call?" Gordon sounded disappointed.

"For the same reason he ran away in the first place." Scott informed. "He was scared to face what he'd gone through. He's afraid to come home."

"We didn't really make things easy for him." John agreed. "He told us he wanted to forget and we just kept reminding him."

"Does Alan know you're telling us this?" Jeff wondered.

Scott nodded, "Yeah he wanted me to tell you. He didn't really know how to explain everything about why he ran away."

"It's great that Alan's safe now, but it still leaves us with the problem of Alan trusting us." Virgil reasoned. "What he went through isn't something you just forget. He's going to have trouble going home."

"Mr. Pierce kept him safe for two years." Jeff admitted. "It's our job to make sure he stays that way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Alan always found it interesting that Matt dropped everything after he went into witness protection. He never went to that Ivy League school or continued with sports. Matt had given up on everything after witness protection. He had been talking with his parents, but it was not the same. During their time in witness protection Matt and Alan had run through several jobs. It was the only way they could get through college. Right now they were working at a computer repair place. It was just to pay the bills. On the side they wrote computer codes and software programs. It was something Wesley started back at Wharton's.

"I feel like I'm going to puke." Matt complained.

"That's why you don't drink Jack Daniels on an empty stomach." Alan teased. "Learn from Wesley's mistakes."

"Don't even start with me." Matt warned.

"I'm starving." Alan could barely think he was so hungry. Matt and he had been up since five in the morning.

"We should take a break. Your girlfriend will kill me if your blood sugar drops and you pass out." Matt joked before grabbing his jacket.

Alan grabbed his phone and started to look for Scott's number. "You coming, dude?" Matt called.

"My family is in town." Alan reminded.

"How's that going?" Matt questioned.

"I couldn't tell them everything." Alan confessed.

Matt sighed, "I couldn't tell mine everything either. It just didn't feel right."

"I feel bad keeping something like that from them." Alan stated.

Alan wanted his family back in his life more than ever. But somehow he couldn't get over this hurtle. What if his family was mad at him? Alan had kept them at a distance even before Lancaster entered his life.

"You told them about witness protection right?" Matt asked. Alan nodded in confirmation. "Then you have nothing to worry about. I didn't tell my parents everything."

"How much did you tell them?" Alan thought he had come clean. Matt was never big on secrets.

"I told them I wanted to make it on my own. That I wanted my future to be my future, not there's." Matt explained. "What did you tell yours?"

"I told them I was scared to go home." Alan recapped. "Not exactly a lie."

"It's not the truth either." Matt pressured. "It's not like you did something wrong."

"My family isn't going to see it that way." Alan corrected. "They won't understand."

Matt shrugged, "You'll never know unless you come clean."

After Matt's pep talk Alan walked back to his apartment to wait for his family. He texted Scott to let him know he was ready to be picked up.

"Why did Alan have to pick the rainiest and gloomiest city in the world?" Gordon complained as he looked at the sky.

Scott shrugged, "I'm not sure he did pick it."

"There is absolutely nothing to do here." Gordon argued. "There aren't any outdoor pools."

Everyone laughed at Gordon's obsession with the water. "Alan snowboards in his free time." Scott said as he drove towards the apartment.

"We are not going on a family ski trip." John insisted firmly. After they lost their mother and almost Alan to an avalanche all snow activities lost their appeal.

The apartment was only a few blocks away from the hotel and John assumed that Alan had walked home. It wasn't too far from his work according to Scott.

"Don't you ever lock your door?" Scott scolded as he entered.

Alan rolled his eyes. "If I lock the door then I have to get up to unlock it. It's completely counterproductive." Alan rebutted.

"Sprout!" John hugged Alan tightly.

"Don't call me that." Alan snapped.

Virgil ruffled Alan's hair before hugging him. "You're taller than I remember." He commented.

"And thinner." Gordon said as he lifted his brother off the ground.

"You're observation skills amaze me." Alan joked.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Virgil nudged playfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alan smiled.

"Alan," Jeff greeted with a nod.

Alan hesitated, "Dad."

Jeff wrapped his arms around his youngest in a firm embrace. "I missed you so much." The older man whispered.

Alan returned the hug instantly. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Jeff placed his hands on his son's face. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Alan."

When the intensity of the moment had finally passed Alan remembered his hunger. "Can we go eat now? I only have an hour before I have to get back." Alan pushed.

"Yeah, let's hit the road." Jeff confirmed.

They chose a small diner close to the studio and hotel to save time. Alan was the only one that had any dietary restrictions.

"I was certain you were going to get a burger." Virgil doubted his skills when it came to Alan.

"My girlfriend and I don't eat meat." Alan revealed.

Gordon choked on his drink. "What? Are you crazy?" He blurted.

Jeff and John shot Gordon an angry glare for the comment. "Katie was vegan long before we got together. Then when we got together it was too complicated." Alan explained.

"You gave up meat for a girl?" Gordon couldn't hold his tongue.

"It was the easiest way, believe me." Alan sighed. John and Scott knew exactly what Alan meant by this statement.

"Fancy seeing you here." A boy with short brown hair walked up. They family instantly remembered him as Rick the boy they had interrogated in their search for Alan.

"I thought you'd be in hibernation." Alan got up and hugged the boy.

Rick smirked, "I had to pee and figured why not eat for once."

"I'm on a lunch break." Alan stated.

"That's right you and Matt are still stuck in the shop today." Rick remembered. "How are the codes coming?"

Alan thought for a moment. "We're about halfway finished. Matt and I stayed up until two in the morning, slept at the studio then work up at six to finish. Now we just have final checks." Alan elaborated.

"At least the waiting is over." The brunette quipped. "Is Matt still sobering up?"

Alan grunted, "Matt woke up at four downed a bottle of Jack and passed out until six. He was puking his guts out all morning."

"That sounds like fun." Rick stated sarcastically.

"It's my dream come true." Alan shot back.

"I'll see you in a few weeks. I'm heading to Canada to visit my mom. I better go before Danny thinks I ditched him." The boy waved bye.

Alan had known Matt and Rick since his days at Wharton's Academy.

_"Long time no see brother." Matt greeted his friend with a hug._

_ "Between failing my summer classes and getting interrogated by the cops regarding Alan I couldn't risk a call." Rick confessed. "How's the kid?"_

_ "He has his good days and his bad days. Withdrawal sucks." Matt shrugged his shoulders._

_ "No kidding," Rick joked._

_ "I thought you weren't coming till Friday?" Alan was surprised to see his friend._

_ Rick laughed, "I failed everything anyway."_

_ "Imagine that." Alan jested._

_ Rick hugged Alan instantly. "Are you okay?" _

_ Matt left the room assuming they needed some privacy. "It was hard at first, but Matt helped me through it." Alan admitted._

_ "That's our blondie." Rick smiled._

_ "I hope my family didn't cause too much trouble." Alan hated to keep them out of a loop. "I'm sorry I got you involved."_

_ Rick knelt down to Alan's level to meet his gaze. "You're the closest thing I have to a brother. It's my job to be involved." He convinced._

When the group had finished eating they dropped Alan off at the repair shop before going back to the hotel. Gordon was itching for a swim and the hotel had an indoor pool. They all knew how Gordon got without his daily swim.

"How did the sprout seem to you?" John asked Virgil as they sat by the pool.

"Distant, like he was keeping us at arm's length." Virgil confirmed John's own assumptions.

"There was so much we never knew." John thought aloud.

Virgil nodded, "There's still so much we don't know. We know he was molested, addicted to drugs, and put into witness protection. Other than that we know next to nothing."

"I think Alan needs to talk to Dad." John saw the away Alan had embraced their father. Alan was still carrying around that fear of rejection.

Later that night the boys went out to explore the city. The hotel and apartment were only about fifteen minutes away. Jeff was using the alone time to his advantage and getting some last minute work done. He was finishing up when someone knocked at the door.

"I thought you would be with your girlfriend." Jeff was surprised to see Alan at the door.

"She had to work." Alan excused. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went into the city." Jeff explained.

"I think we may have been set up." Alan realized.

Jeff shrugged, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Alan avoided his gaze. "I can't do this Dad." He started to move towards the door.

Jeff blocked his way easy enough. "I just want to talk." He justified.

"I don't want to talk." Alan stated firmly.

"I think we need to." Jeff wasn't going to let Alan go without the truth this time around.

Alan sat down on the bed. "Scott told you everything I know." Alan chimed.

Jeff could see that Alan was still struggling with his past. "I want you to come home. We were so worried about you. We love you, Alan." Jeff pulled Alan into a tight embrace. "Nothing you do or say will ever change that."

Alan returned the hug. "I love you too, Dad."

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked sincerely.

Alan nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why would you runaway, son?" Jeff blurted.

Alan was surprised by his father's question. "I told Scott."

"I want to hear it from you." Jeff insisted. "I need to know the truth. You owe us that much after two years."

Alan hesitated, "I promise I'll explain everything when the others get back. I don't want to explain this a second time."

Jeff called Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon to ask them to return to the hotel. They needed to have a family talk. Jeff hoped that Alan was finally going to give them a straight answer. He knew the witness protection story was true. But that still left the question of why Alan ran away in the first place. Alan was obviously scared to face his family. However, Jeff felt there was something else that Alan was hiding.

Once the family was gathered Alan started to tell his story. He skipped through the details that his family already knew about witness protection. "The real reason I ran way was to be with Katie." Alan confirmed.

"We wouldn't have stopped you from being with her, Allie." John comforted. "You should have told us about her."

Alan stood up angrily. "I couldn't put her in danger." He snapped. "Matt and I knew something was going on. We knew Sam had been murdered."

"If you came to us we could have protected you both." Jeff reasoned. "Why run away?"

"Before Katie and I got together Wesley and Katie hooked up." Alan revealed.

Scott shared confused glances at his family. "I thought Wesley and Sam were together." Virgil questioned.

"They broke up for a few weeks before I was kidnapped." Alan explained. "Wesley was depressed and Sam was stubborn. Katie was there to comfort him. Long story short they hooked up."

"You mean they had sex." Gordon stated bluntly.

"Wesley was murdered seven months before you ran away. I don't see the relevance." Scott urged.

"Katie got pregnant." Alan divulged. "Wesley and Sam were dead. She came to me for help. What was I supposed to do?"

"You ran away to help her raise the baby." John realized.

"It's what Wesley would have wanted." Alan stated. "Katie's father was in jail and her mother kicked her out of the house."

"If this is true then shouldn't there be a kid running around." Gordon didn't remember Scott mentioning a toddler.

The look on Alan's face was enough for his family to know what happened. "She lost the baby, didn't she?" Virgil acknowledged.

"We went for a checkup a week after we enter witness protection. The baby had no heartbeat." Alan did his best to keep himself calm. "Katie didn't handle things well. She loved that baby. It was supposed to be a fresh start for us both."

"You did the right thing, Sprout." Scott pulled his brother into a hug. "It wasn't even your baby and you were there for her."

"It still doesn't change what happened." Alan stated soberly. "I was supposed to protect them."

John placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "There's nothing you could have done, Allie." He reassured.

"What you did was brave, Alan." Jeff supported. "Not many teenagers would give up their life to help a friend."

"I'm sorry I lied." Alan apologized. "I thought it was for the best."

"Don't ever runaway again." Jeff ordered.

Alan recognized his father's commanding tone. "I still can't come home. Not yet." Alan informed. "There are still things I need to take care of here."

"You can take all the time you need." Jeff promised. "We will be here for you no matter what happens."

Within the next week Jeff and the boys had gone home and picked IR up again. Alan was working, but kept in touch when he could. Scott and Janet were married and took their honeymoon in Italy. Things were finally falling back into a routine.

Jeff needed a break. International Rescue had been keeping them all busy. It had been over a month since they had heard from Katie or Alan. Both were on busy with work. Every time they called they were in on their way to work, sleeping, or eating.

"Lunch is ready, Dad." Jeff heard Virgil call from the hallway.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm just finishing up some work." Jeff announced.

Jeff was finishing up when his office phone rang. "Jeff Tracy."

"Dad," He recognized the voice instantly.

"Alan?" Jeff was thrown off guard.

"Are you busy? Do you have time to talk?" Alan seemed relatively well grounded.

Jeff didn't care if he was busy. "I always have time for you."

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. It's been crazy here." Alan apologized.

"There is no need to apologize. Your brothers and I just want to know you're safe. Are you okay?" He rambled.

"I'm good." Alan admitted. "How is everyone there?"

"We're good, just worried about you." Jeff wanted Alan to know how much they cared.

"Do you think I could come home for a few weeks?" Alan's voice shook.

Instantly Jeff knew something had happened, something bad. "You're always welcome here, Alan. When do want us to come pick you up?" Jeff wasted no time. If Alan was willing to come home, then Jeff needed to act fast.

"As fast as you can get here." Jeff could hear the rush in his son's voice.

"Your brothers and I will come as soon as we can get wings up." Jeff promised. "Are you going to be okay until then?"

"Yeah, Katie's mom is in town." Alan breezed.

Jeff didn't sense any worry in his son's voice anymore. Alan and Jeff talked for a few minutes before hanging up.

"The food is getting cold." Gordon snapped. No one got in between Gordon and his food.

"I just got off the phone with your brother." Jeff was still in shock that Alan wanted to come home.

Everyone at the table tensed in anticipation. "Is he okay?" Scott was the first to speak up.

"He asked if he could come home for a few weeks." Jeff's hunger had been forgotten.

"I assume you said yes." Virgil prodded.

Jeff grunted, "Of course, I told him we would pick him up as soon as possible."

"What are we waiting around for?" Gordon got up suddenly.

"We need to tread lightly boys. Even though Alan seemed fine we don't know why he suddenly wants to come home." Jeff informed.

Scott snorted, "Sprout hasn't called in weeks. I don't care what we have to face to drag him back home."

To be completely honest Alan still didn't know if he was making the right decision. He knew how overbearing his family could be. Even as Alan waited at the airport he wasn't sure he was making the right decision. There was a good chance his family would never let him leave.

"Alan?" A voice broke through his thoughts.

Scott would know his brother anywhere. "Took you long enough. What did you stop for R&amp;R?" Alan accused.

"We came fast as we could." Gordon seemed hurt.

"That was joke. Lighten up you look like someone ran over you dog." Alan didn't need any touch feely moments.

"We haven't heard from you in weeks and that's the first thing you have to say." Gordon wasn't in the mood for games.

"Is it just you two?" Alan wondered.

The last time he had seen Alan flashed into his mind. Alan was still struggling with everything that had happened at Wharton's Academy and witness protection. "Dad thought it would be best to give you some breathing room." Scott enlightened.

"You can hug me, you know." Alan could see that Gordon and Scott were both uncertain.

Gordon stepped forward and lifted Alan off the ground. "What you been eating? I think you've lost more weight over the last few weeks." Gordon jested.

"Back off," Alan pushed the red head playfully.

"Are you packed?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I've got everything I need. I'm a big boy, Scott. I can tie my own shoes all by myself now." Alan warned. The last thing he needed was his family falling back into the same smother hen behaviors. Alan was as independent as you can be at twenty.

Scott held up his hands in surrender and helped Alan get his things. "What's in here a bazooka?" Gordon looked at the large rectangular case.

"Just something I'm working on." Alan walked around the question.

The flight back to the island was mellow. Alan pretended to be asleep to void any linger questions. John knew when to leave well enough alone. Scott and Gordon were overbearing, like mother bears protecting their cub. Gordon had gotten worse while he was away.

"Hey, Sprout." John greeted him with a hug. "Long time no see."

"I've been busy." Alan reminded.

"Welcome home, Alan." His father kept his distance.

The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to working on his computer program. It was the only way to avoid his family. He figured it was safer than braving the outdoors. He had four overbearing brothers he was trying to avoid.

"Dad wanted me to tell you dinners ready." Virgil poked his head in.

"Thank god. I'm starving." Alan admitted.

Alan was glad he decided to come home. He was still cautious of his father. They had a rough past. "The food won't run away, Alan." John laughed.

"Funny," Alan commented.

Alan's phone sounded and he pulled it out of his hoodie. He looked to see it was from Danny. Rick, Matt, and Alan met Danny at college. He reminded Sam of Wesley. He was stupid and didn't care who knew it. He had lived in Portland his entire life. He was a street kid. It was hard to be away from his friends. For the past two years they had been his family. Alan hadn't been able to tell his family about Mr. Pierce's death. He knew they would freak out. That was the last thing he needed right now. His family was already on egg shells as it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 4**

The following days were filled with much of the same. Alan stayed in his room working on his computer program. He would get visits from his brothers occasionally. Overall, he got the impression that they didn't want to press their luck. They were giving him the space he seemed to want.

"Have you found anything?" Scott inquired of John and Virgil.

"Nothing," John sighed. "I think Alan was just home sick."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Virgil quipped.

John hesitated, "I'll believe it if you will."

"Dad said that Alan sounded upset when he called." Gordon reminded. "Maybe we should look at the local newspapers."

"We already did." Virgil informed. "There was nothing."

Gordon was finding it hard to believe that Alan was at home. There was no way the kid ran away just to come crawling back. It wasn't Alan. He was not the type to admit weakness. Gordon had a feeling in gut that something had happened. "Why don't we just ask Alan directly?" The crimson haired man offered.

Scott grunted, "Because we don't want to push him."

"Alan's been through enough." Virgil agreed.

"Listen to yourselves." Gordon argued. "Alan is here after two years. He came to us. You don't think that's the least bit suspicious."

"Of course it's suspicious." John confirmed. "But I don't think Alan's going to come clean about why he's here."

Alan had been spending every waking moment alone in his room. It reminded John of how Alan was after he was kidnapped. The younger boy was distant. He would talk to them, but only briefly. Whenever he was asked about is life back in Portland Alan seemed to avoid the topic. Virgil and John had searched all the local news sourcing, but came up empty. John was walking by Alan's room when he heard the screaming. The older man rushed in to find Alan sitting up on his bed dazed. It looked like he'd just woken up. Alan had always been an early riser, but it was almost three in the afternoon.

"What happened, Sprout?" John asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Alan rubbed his eyes. "It was just a nightmare."

"I thought they had stopped." John sat down on the bed next to his brother.

Alan shrugged, "I guess they started again."

"Do you want to talk about it?" John questioned.

Alan shook his head. "It's fine."

John sighed, "But you're not fine, Allie. You come home out of the blue saying that nothing happened when it's obviously a lie."

"I can't talk about this with you." Alan snapped.

John raised his eyebrows at Alan tone. "Did Katie and you break up? Is that what this is about?" He guessed.

"Katie and I are fine." Alan dismissed.

"Does it have something to do with witness protection? Are you in danger?" John pushed.

"I told you it's nothing." He insisted.

John took a deepen breath. "Talk to me, Allie. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." He pressured.

Alan's flickered to the floor instantly. "Anthony Pierce is dead." The younger blonde revealed.

John froze at Alan's bluntness. He expected Alan to keep lying. "I'm sorry." He offered his condolences. "Do you how what happened?"

"Matt and I got a call from him a few days before asking to meet up at this coffee place off the grid. It was our usually spot." Alan informed. "We went and waited, but he never showed. A few days later we got this message." Alan took his phone out and showed John the text message.

"Not safe. Go home." John read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Alan admitted. "At first we thought he wanted us to go home and wait for him. But he never showed. A week passed by and nothing. Then we got a call from Eric Carthage, he's Anthony's partner. I've only met him a few times. He said we were being placed back in protective custody, but wouldn't say why."

"How do you know Pierce is dead?" John interrogated. "Wouldn't his partner tell you something that big?"

Alan shook his head. "When Carthage called Matt and I got nervous. If we were going back into protection they would have come and gotten us themselves. The government knows where we are." Alan explained.

"You think Carthage is crooked?" John realized.

"Matt and I know that Anthony would rather die than give up our location." Alan emphasized. "We didn't want to risk it. Anthony's message sounded like a warning."

"So you all got out of town." John clarified.

Alan nodded, "Katie went to stay with her mother. Matt went to stay with his parents, I came here."

"We'll figure this out, Sprout." John promised. "No one is going to take you away from us again."

Gordon didn't like the distance between Alan and him. They were so close before he ran away. Now Gordon felt like he barely knew his little brother. Alan had opened up to John about why he had come home. That meant that there was still a chance Alan and he could get their relationship back. The red haired man hesitated before knocking on Alan's door. Jeff and Scott were firmly against anything that could scare Alan off. Gordon could care less what his father thought. He was angry with Alan. He was upset that Alan didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. If Alan was in danger, then he should have told them.

"Do you have a minute?" Gordon asked his little brother.

Alan shrugged, "What's up?"

"Can we talk about what happened?" Gordon asked bluntly.

Alan turned around to face him. "I already told John everything." The blonde justified.

"Not that," Gordon stated harshly. "I want to know why you walked out on this family. The year you ran away we did everything to earn your trust back and you kept pushing us away."

Alan waited until Gordon was done ranting. Gordon had been keeping this rage in for a while. Alan had hurt the entire family by leaving. It wasn't the running away that hurt his family. It was the constant lies. They were tearing his family apart. When this mess started Alan didn't have to worry about his family. They were barely a part of his life. "I thought that you guys would be better off without me." He revealed. "I lied to you all, Gordon. I lied because I didn't have the courage to face the truth. I never meant to hurt anyone, least of all you."

"You can't keep doing this to us." Gordon reprimanded. "You come clean about everything and accept us back into your life or leave."

"Is that really what you want?" Alan was surprised by his brother's ultimatum.

"I love you, Sprout. You're my only little brother." Gordon struggled. "But being this distant doesn't work for me. I need to know that you're not going to disappear again. I want you to promise me that this is over and that you're done hiding things from us."

Alan got up and hugged his brother tightly. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"You have no idea how hard it was without you here." Gordon divulged. "Dad locked himself up in his office, Scott was pissed off all the time, John went back up to five, and Virgil got quiet. It was like you were the one thing that glued us all together. The one thing we all cared about more than anything."

"That's not true." Alan rejected. "I know you guys still went out on missions."

Gordon took a seat on the bed next to Alan. "Yeah, but it wasn't the same. Everything was strictly business. If it wasn't for Dad we all probably would have quit." The older man admitted.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy on you guys." Alan acknowledged. "But I thought that with time you all would move on and accept it."

"Do you know why Dad never wanted you to become a Thunderbird?" Gordon asked. Alan shook his head. "He was terrified of losing you. We all were. It's just ironic that the more we tried to protect you the further you drifted."

"You guys didn't know what was going on." Alan comforted. "I made sure you didn't know."

"That only makes it worse, Allie." Gordon sighed. "We should have been better brothers. Instead we tried to force our wills on you after you'd already drifted. It was too little too late."

"I never blamed you guys." Alan clarified.

"I know you didn't." Gordon understood. "It still doesn't justify how we treated you."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Alan apologized. "When Mr. Pierce explained what was going on I instantly wanted to come home. It just became all too real. I never thought I wouldn't be allowed to talk to you guys anymore. The whole reason I kept the chip was to let you all know I was safe."

"How are you, really?" Gordon suddenly got serious. "I'm not a complete idiot, despite what Scott says behind my back. I know it can't be easy being back here."

Alan laughed at his brother's honesty. "It's not as hard as I thought it would be." He confessed.

"Are you still using?" Gordon interrogated.

"I've been clean for about a year and a half." Alan enlightened. "That was Matt's doing."

Gordon smiled, "How is Matt doing? We didn't see him when we came to visit."

It killed Alan to know how lost Matt was right now. His best friend had picked up the nasty habit of drinking. Mr. Pierce was a recovering alcoholic and was attempting to help Matt. But it hadn't been easy. Matt had dropped everything after Sam died. "He's an alcoholic." Alan decided not to lie.

Gordon seemed surprised by Alan's confession. The older man could see the cloud of worry grow in his brother's eyes. Alan was struggling with this problem. "I thought he was the smart one in the group." He huffed.

Alan rolled his eyes, "He was until witness protection. After finishing high school and losing Sam. Matt helped me get through withdrawals and then he just gave up on everything."

"I thought he was going to college with you." Gordon remembered.

"He ditches most of his classes, because of hangovers." Alan reasoned. "I almost called Virgil one night last year. He was so drunk I thought he had alcohol poisoning."

"I'm sorry, Sprout." Gordon wrapped his arm around his brother. "It can't be easy to see Matt go through that."

"I just wish there was something I could do to help him." Alan confided. "He's done so much for me."

Gordon nodded, "You can't help someone who doesn't want to admit there's a problem."

"Gordy, we're okay now right?" Alan inquired.

The swimmer smirked, "Yeah, we're good."

Gordon looked over at Alan to realize he was crying. "I can't lose anyone else." He pulled the blonde into his chest like he used to do when he was little.

"Everything is going to be okay, Allie." Gordon consoled.

Alan felt better after his talk with Gordon. It was nice to know that Gordon and he could pick up where they left off. Scott and Alan had been the same. It didn't matter what happened between Scott and Alan. They could always find their way back to mutual ground. Jeff and Alan hadn't spoken much since their talk at the hotel. In Alan's opinion that meant they were okay. Virgil was the hardest to approach. He was always busy or with someone else. John was married now and spent a majority of his time on five or with Amanda. It was an adjustment that Alan hadn't quite figured out.

Virgil was restocking the infirmary when Alan found him. "Do you want some help?" Alan offered.

"It's not fun, but if you want to make the time go by faster than sure." Virgil invited.

Alan grabbed a few boxes and organized them on the shelf. "Can I ask you for some advice?" The blonde broke the ice.

Virgil was surprised to see Alan. The boy had been hiding in his room for over a week with the exception of meals. John and Gordon had shared the talks they had with Alan the previous day. It gave him peace of mind. "Of course you can, Sprout. What's on your mind?"

"I have a friend whose been drinking a lot." Alan recapped. "I was wondering if there was a quick way to sober someone up."

Gordon had told Virgil about Matt's drinking problem. Based on Gordon's description of events Matt did have a serious drinking problem. It was surprising that he hadn't ended up in the hospital. "Unfortunately, no cure has been created. But rest and water help." He advised.

"Matt gets so drunk sometimes he vomits until he passes out." Alan confessed.

"You aren't drinking are you?" Virgil asked worriedly.

Alan smirked, "Nope, Matt kind of ruined it for me."

"There's a silver lining somewhere." Virgil commented.

"I'm sorry I cut you out my life." Alan apologized. "I talked to Gordon. I never wanted to hurt anyone. My life was falling apart and running away seemed like the better of two evils."

Virgil ruffled Alan's hair. "I get it." The chestnut haired man sympathized. "I wish I didn't, but I do. What happened to you was horrible and I can understand why you needed to escape."

"Saying goodbye to you all was the hardest decision I've ever made." Alan confided.

Virgil placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "You're okay, right? You're not in danger are you? John told us what happened. Do you know anymore that you're not telling us?" Alan's honesty was worrying him. The last time Alan was this blunt about his feelings he ran away.

"I don't know." Alan said truthfully.

"You don't have to deal with everything on your own, Allie." Virgil reminded. "We're always going to be there for you. We can help you."

"I know that." The blonde acknowledged.

Virgil started stacking supplies on the shelves again. It seemed like Alan had gotten everything off his chest that was bothering him. "How are things with Katie?" He wondered.

Alan shrugged, "It's hard being so far apart."

"I'd imagine it would be after two years." Virgil added. "But distance can also be a good thing."

Alan laughed, "Katie and I are adults, Virg."

"Mistakes happen, Alan. Wesley and Katie are proof of that." Virgil lectured.

"Can we not talk about my sex life?" Alan pleaded. "We can just call it off limits."

Virgil rolled his eyes at his baby brother. "Just be careful, Allie." He concluded. "Don't turn us into uncles too soon."

"Best birth control ever." Alan stated sarcastically. "Thank you, doctor."

"Glad to be of service." Virgil smiled.

"Do you think Scott and Janet or John and Amanda are going start having kids anytime soon?" Alan inquired.

Virgil considered Alan's question. "My money is on Scott and Janet first." He weighed in.

"It will be John and Amanda." Alan disagreed. "Scott is too much of a control freak."

"I'll take that bet." Virgil challenged.

"We'll get Gordon in on it too." Alan agreed. "He's good at coming up with terms."

"Was it a boy or girl?" Virgil questioned. "The baby Katie and you lost."

Alan stacked more medications on the shelf. "We named her Sam." He could feel the tears start to fall down his cheeks.

Virgil pulled his brother into his chest. "I'm sorry. I never should have brought it up." He held Alan tighter.

Alan shook his head. "No, it's fine." He breezed. "You deserve to know."

"You really loved her didn't you?" Virgil realized. "It was more than just helping out a friend."

"I know she wasn't mine." Alan explained. "But that didn't matter. She was mine in every way possible other than blood."

"Katie is lucky to have you." Virgil half smiled. "You're a great friend."

"I guess some things just aren't meant to be." Alan resumed stacking the boxes onto the shelf.

Virgil nodded, "Everything happens for a reason, Sprout. If it wasn't for the baby Katie and you wouldn't have gotten together, right?"

"That's true." Alan agreed.

"Life is too short to dwell on the sad moments." Virgil lectured. "You have to live in the future."

"You should really write don't kill yourself books." Alan jabbed.

Virgil recoiled at Alan's comment. "You were considering killing yourself." He stopped what he was doing.

"The thought may have crossed my mind after I got home from the hospital." Alan revealed.

Virgil caught Alan's arm and turned him around to face him. "Why didn't you say something?" He stated angrily.

"I didn't do it." Alan debated. "Why would it matter now?"

"It's hard to get to know you." The chestnut haired man admitted. "You are so complex. Right when I think I have you pegged you change the game."

Alan snorted, "I know I haven't been the most trusting person up until now. Believe me I got an earful from Gordon. But I want you all to know me."

"Then you have to tell us about things, Alan." The doctor ordered. "No more secrets or avoiding questions. It's exhausting and scary not know that's happening in your life."

"I'm working on it." Alan committed.

After Alan finished helping Virgil restock the infirmary he went back up to his room. He wanted to get some coding done before dinner. The blonde felt better about being here on the island with his family. It didn't seem like the dark place he remembered. The memories of Lancaster were slowly starting to fade from his life. They were replaced with Katie and the life they had made together in Portland. The door swinging open broke Alan out his train of thought.

"Don't you ever knock?" Alan continued working. He knew from years of experience that Scott never knocked.

Scott crossed his arms in protest. "I don't need to knock on my little brother's doors. They don't deserve any privacy." He argued.

Alan grunted, "This is why John updated the security code on his bedroom door."

"Why don't you stop working and come for a run with me?" Scott suggested.

"I'm kind of busy here." Alan motioned to the computer.

Scott shrugged, "Take a break. Your precious work will still be here when we get back."

Alan groaned, but gave in and went running. Alan didn't have a running partner in Portland. The only person he'd ever run with was Scott. It felt nice to jump back into that old routine. They ran for an hour before watching the sunset on the shoreline.

"I've missed you, Sprout." Scott patted his back. "No one else on this island can keep up."

"I'm sorry I ran away." Alan apologized. "I should have told you what was going on."

"It's okay, Allie. You've apologized a dozen times already." Scott reminded. "What's going on?"

"I think I need to head back to Portland soon." Alan reasoned.

Scott shook his head. "No, not after everything you told us. It's too dangerous." He refused.

"I can't stay here forever, Scotty." Alan huffed. "Eventually I'm going to have to go back."

"Why?" Scott disputed. "I don't see any reason for you to leave."

"Oh, Katie." Alan prompted.

Scott sighed, "Katie can come here for a visit."

"What about IR?" Alan pointed out. "Katie doesn't know."

"We can figure it how to keep IR a secret." Scott opted. "We've done it before for short periods of time."

"My life is in Portland. This is bigger than Katie and me." Alan gave another reason. "What about college? Do you expect me to withdraw?"

"There are several online programs that you could take to finish." Scott compromised.

"Did Dad put this idea in your head?" Alan snapped.

Scott studied his brother careful. "We don't want to lose you again, Allie." He confessed. "We can't send you back there without knowing all the facts."

"I know," Alan agreed.

"Then why do you want to go back?" Scott questioned. He flashed back to when they were discussing Alan returning to Wharton's. The conversation was eerily similar. It put Scott's smother hen senses into overdrive. He didn't care what Alan's reasons were. He was not returning to Portland. They had made this mistake too many times before with Alan. They had sent him back to Wharton's knowing about Lancaster. Scott wasn't going to let his father make the same mistake again. Alan wasn't walking out of their lives again. "Tell me the truth this time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 5**

"I really miss Katie and school." Alan voice strained. "It's hard being this far away from her and there are classes I need to finish."

"What if one of us flew you out to visit Katie?" Scott offered. "You two are really too young to be living together anyway."

Alan couldn't believe his brother was giving him this speech again. "I'm twenty, Scott. Katie and I can make our own decisions and we don't need a babysitter."

"I'm just saying that some adult supervision wouldn't be a bad thing." Scott hinted.

"Are we really going to do this right now?" Alan said angrily.

Scott was completely against Katie and Alan sleeping together. That much he had openly divulged every time Alan brought Katie up. "Yes we are because I still don't think you're looking at the big picture here. You're twenty and your entire life revolves around a girl. It's not normal." He ranted.

"It's the only thing about my life that's been normal." Alan argued. "Between Lancaster and witness protection my life has literally been one disaster after another. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you." Scott blurted. "I'm glad that you've been able to move past what happened."

"Why do I sense a "but" coming?" Alan commented.

"But I find it hard to believe that you were able to forget." Scott studied his brother. "The last time I saw you before you disappeared one of your closest friends died. Both of your best friends were murdered. You were molested by you history professor for three years. You were using drugs. I don't see how you could move past that and be okay."

"I already explained everything." Alan reminded.

"No," Scott rebutted. "You told us pieces of what happened. That Matt helped you get clean. How Katie was pregnant and lost the baby. About Anthony Pierce being a U.S. Marshall."

"You think I'm hiding something." Alan realized.

Scott shook his head. "Not intentionally no, but you have a bad habit of telling us pieces of a story then a bomb follows a few weeks later." He reasoned.

Alan's eyes dropped to the sand at Scott's blunt statement. "I may have left some stuff out." The blonde whispered. "But it's nothing important."

"Tell me what it is and I'll decide whether it's important." Scott demanded.

"At Wharton's my friends and I started a computer organization." Alan said briefly.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Like a computer club?" He asked.

"It wasn't really school approved." Alan informed.

Scott grabbed Alan and forced him to meet his eyes. "You started a hacking group." He accused.

Alan shrugged, "It's not as bad as it sounds."

Scott snorted, "So you and your friends hacked into encrypted websites illegally using the schools server. How did Dad never hear about this?"

"Professor Lancaster was the only one who knew." Alan revealed.

The reality of the situation hit Scott like a brick. "He used it as blackmail." The older man thought aloud.

"We all played a different role in the group." Alan elaborated. "Sam was the best hacker in the group. He could write crazy codes. Wesley got our name out there and designed our symbol. Matt worked in the headmaster's office and had access to all the key and codes."

The more Alan explained the more worried Scott became. What would a group of high school boys need to hack into? "What was your part?" The brunette inquired.

"I thought it was obvious." Alan stated abruptly. "I build the hardware and designed the software. You need special equipment to hack into certain sites and servers."

"What were you hacking into at Wharton's?" Scott was losing his patience.

"It's complicated." Alan breezed.

Scott shrugged, "I'm sure I can keep up, Sprout. You promised us the truth."

"We were hacking into the schools main computer to change grades." Alan refused to meet his brother's eyes.

Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alan and his friends had been changing other student's grades for money. "Why would you do something so stupid? You could have been arrested." He scolded.

"We knew the risks." Alan excused. "At the time it seemed worth it."

Scott wasn't thrilled to learn that Alan and his friends had been hacking into the school and changing grades for money. But it was pair for the course compared to all Alan's other secrets. "You never changed your grades did you?" The older man interrogated. "You could have changed that F in history, but you didn't."

Alan shook his head. "Wesley and Sam changed their grades. Matt and I never needed to. I never expected Lancaster to fail me." He confessed.

"Why did you keep it from us then?" Scott wondered. "It would be one thing if you cheated, but you earned your grades. Why hide it all this time?"

"One night we were in the system and Sam found an inconsistency in the school funds." Alan recapped. "Sam and I discovered that Coach Karr accessing school funds to pay for a gambling addiction."

"How did you put that together?" Scott asked curiously.

Alan shrugged, "We tracked the funds back to an IP address connected to the coach's home computer."

Scott tensed at the explanation. It was another potential danger that Alan had been placed in that they didn't know about. "What did you guys do? Don't tell me you confronted him." He tensed.

"I tipped Lancaster off instead." Alan retold. "Lancaster talked to Greer and before we knew it Karr was gone."

Scott was surprised by Alan's revolution. Why would Alan go to the one man he feared for help? It didn't make sense. "Why did you go to Lancaster?" He inquired.

"I knew where I stood with him." Alan reasoned. "He would do anything it took to keep me at Wharton's with him. I trusted that he would tell Greer everything he needed to know without getting me and my friends involved."

"You trusted Lancaster more than your family." Scott snapped.

Alan shook his head. "That's not what I meant. It wasn't like that Scott." He hesitated.

"Then tell me what it was like?" Scott argued. "I didn't realize you trusted the man that was hurting you."

Alan stood up and faced Scott. "He was in my life for three years. Do you honestly think we never talked? I knew him Scott and he knew me. I didn't realize I needed to explain that." He marched off angrily.

John and Amanda were sitting at the kitchen table talking when Alan stormed by without saying a word. "I told you guys not to push him." Amanda looked at her husband.

"He went for a run with Scott earlier." John informed. "Alan usually talks to Scott."

"I'll go talk to him." Amanda got up and headed towards Alan's room.

Alan was in the middle of calming himself when he heard a knock on the door. The youngest knew that Scott never knocked. He walked into all rooms like he owned them. "Come in," Alan muttered.

"Hey baby," Amanda greeted. "Want to talk about it? The entire house can feel your anger."

"Scott and I had a fight." Alan stated angrily.

Amanda took a seat on the bed next to her brother in-law. She hadn't played a huge part in Alan's life since therapy. The therapist knew that her relationship with John made Alan uncomfortable. "What happened?" She said in a calming voice.

"When I was at Wharton's my friends and I got into some trouble. I went to Lancaster for help. I knew he would do anything to keep me out of trouble." Alan ranted. "Scott's pissed, because I trusted Lancaster with stuff instead of my family."

"You're angry, because Scott doesn't understand the relationship between Dr. Lancaster and you." Amanda restated. "In Scott's mind the relationship between Lancaster and you was pure abuse and pain."

"He isn't wrong." Alan continued. "But I was stuck with him for three years. I thought if I got to know him it wouldn't be so bad. I know that sounds crazy."

Amanda placed a comforting hand on Alan's shoulders. "You were making the best out of the situation." She agreed. "There is nothing wrong with sympathizing with Lancaster. You two were very close for a long time. In many ways he was a bigger part of your life than your family."

"Please don't say that to Scott." Alan begged. "I don't think he'd understand. I don't even know if I fully understand."

"Have you ever considered that your family hasn't recovered from the abuse?" Amanda questioned. "It seems that you have been able to put those painful memories behind you. Perhaps your family can't, because they don't have all the information."

"You think I should tell them about Lancaster." Alan's eyebrows raised in uncertainty.

"I think they need to know you're okay." Amanda restated.

Alan was fidgeting nervously on the couch on his father's office. The youngest boy had asked his father to gather his brothers. He had decided to take Amanda's advice and tell his family everything. She was right. His family deserved to know everything.

"What's this about?" Gordon wondered looking between his father and younger brother. Gordon was the last one to join the group. Jeff was standing near his desk. John and Scott had taken the seats next to Alan. Virgil was sitting on a spare computer chair across from the couch.

Jeff hesitated before answering. "I'll let Alan explain." The patriarch stated.

Alan's eyes darted to his hands. "I asked Dad to call you all in here. After my fight with Scott I realized that I owe you guys some answers. I know I've been secretive and hard to approach. But I need you all to know I'm okay." He explained.

"Go ahead, Sprout." John nodded. "We're all ears."

"You all know about what Dr. Lancaster did to me while I was at Wharton's. He hit, molested, and raped me repeatedly for three years. It was so hard for me to admit that to anyone. I saw the pain it caused you all when you found out. You guys were haunted, because you had no way to protect me." Alan reasoned. "That's why I hid so much from you. I thought that if you knew more it would only cause you more grief."

"That's what we're here for Allie." Scott comforted. "We wanted to be there for you."

"I know," Alan acknowledged. "But at the time I was just so wrapped up in the reality of what had happened."

"What do mean?" Gordon questioned.

Virgil ran his hands through his hair. "It means that Alan didn't realize the true gravity of the situation until we found out. For three years the relationship with Lancaster was a part of daily life. He became resilient." The doctor clarified. "Does that sound right?"

Alan nodded in agreement. "To you all my relationship with Dr. Lancaster was torture. You guys aren't wrong. But there was a time when I thought getting to know Lancaster would help the situation." He elaborated.

Jeff's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You thought that if you knew him better it would be easier to deal with." The older man rephrased.

Alan shrugged, "I know it's stupid."

"No," Virgil interrupted. "It's wasn't, Sprout. You didn't have a choice."

Alan could feel the tears start to swell up in his eyes. He felt Scott's arm drape around his shoulders. "I thought that if I could force myself to feel something for him I may start to like it." He admitted.

"It's okay, Allie." Scott pulled him into his chest. "You don't have to explain it all right now."

Alan shook his head. "You deserve to know the truth." He started breathing deeply to hold back the tears.

Virgil got up and walked over to try to calm Alan down. He could see the anxiety on his brother's face. "Calm down, Sprout. Take deep breaths." He directed.

The memories were flashing through his mind at an alarming rate. Alan could feel John rubbing circles on his back to calm him. Scott still had his arms cradled around him. "If I don't do this now I never will." He choked.

John knelt down on the floor in front of Alan to comfort him. "Not if it's going to give you a panic attack." He argued.

The youngest continued to shake and hyperventilate in fear. He was still allowing his family to comfort him. The boy's eyes were distant and detached from the conversation. Scott turned his brother to face him. "Alan?" The oldest called. Alan didn't even meet his eyes.

"Is there something you could give him?" Gordon requested. "He's freaking me out."

Virgil examined his brother the best he could without touching him. "I could give him a light sedative." The medic offered.

"He doesn't need drugs." Scott objected. "That's what caused this mess in the first place."

Gordon couldn't argue with Scott's logic. "He can't handle it on his own." The red head protested. "He's not ready."

Virgil crossed his arms across his chest as he observed his little brother. Alan was calming down a little. But the glazed look in the blonde's eye worried him. "It's your call, Dad." The doctor resigned.

"Do it," Jeff ordered noticing Alan's mental state was deteriorating rapidly.

Virgil returned from the infirmary with a syringe full of light sedative. "It's going to be okay, Allie." He consoled as he gave his brother the shot. It didn't take long for Alan to stop shaking and his breathing to even out.

After the sedative had taken effect Scott carried Alan up to his room. The older brother lay the younger boy on the bed a covered him up. He carded his fingers through Alan's hair gently. "I'm sorry, Sprout." The brunette apologized.

It was morning when Alan started to regain consciousness. The blonde opened his eyes to the rays of daylight shining through the window. The last thing he remembered was talking to his family. He was telling them about his relationship with his former professor. He sat up in shock. His head pounded in protest and his world started spinning. Alan continued to struggle against his clouded mind until his feet had found the floor. He braced himself as he pushed up from the mattress only to stumble into a wall hard.

"Alan?" A voice questioned from the other side of the room. Alan instantly felt a pair of strong arms lead him over to the bed. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" The younger boy recognized Scott's scolding tone. "I hate to think about what you planned to do next."

"What happened?" Alan rubbed his eyes to clear his head. He felt better sitting down.

"We had to give you a light sedative to calm you down." Scott informed. "You'll feel better in a few hours."

"Why would you do that?" Alan snapped angrily.

Scott placed his hands on his brother's knees. "What do you remember?" He asked.

"We were in Dad's office talking about Lancaster." Alan shrugged.

Scott eyed his brother curiously. "Yeah and you started to have a panic attack. We couldn't calm you down." He enlightened.

Alan didn't remember having a panic attack. "I don't remember that." He confessed. "What was the last thing I said?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Allie." Scott denied. "You need your rest."

"Tell me," Alan demanded.

The blonde wasn't going to back down without answers. "You told us why you got close to Lancaster. You thought that if you knew him as person the abuse would be easier to handle." Scott responded. "Based on your episode I'm guessing it made it worse."

Alan put his head in his hands. "I was so ashamed." He whispered.

"The last time we talked I overreacted." Scott apologized. "I shouldn't have pushed you to tell us things you weren't ready to tell us."

"It's not your fault." Alan accepted. "You were right. I didn't trust you guys with things. If I did trust you all from the beginning, then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Scott questioned.

Alan snorted, "Do I really have a choice?"

"No," The brunette smirked. "I think you take on too much responsibility for someone your age. You need to cut yourself some slack."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alan scoffed.

"Have you talked to Matt and Katie?" Scott inquired.

Alan nodded, "They're both fine."

"Have you given any more thought to going for a visit?" Scott pushed.

Alan wanted to see Katie and Matt. For three years all his time was spent with them. It was weird being far away after so long. "I want to go visit them." He decided. "I think I need a change of scenery."

"You know Dad isn't going to let you go alone." The older man reminded. "It's too dangerous."

Alan knew his father was worried about the danger. They didn't even know if someone was after him. Matt had been back in Massachusetts for a few weeks now. Katie was still in Portland with her mother. "Dad told me he has to go to New York for business next weekend. I talked him into taking a side trip to Boston." He revealed.

"What about Katie?" The pilot wondered. "I thought you'd want to spend some time alone with her."

"Katie is flying to Boston next week to meet up." Alan already had everything set up. He needed some time alone with Katie and Matt. They needed to talk about their next move. It was obvious that they couldn't trust Pierce's partner. But they were getting nowhere in hiding.

Scott looked at his little brother. Alan looked exhausted. It was clear from the dark rings around his eyes and his placid tone. "You should get some sleep. I'll send Virgil up in an hour to check up on you." The boy must have been tired, because he didn't argue.

After the older man left the room he made a beeline for his father. Why didn't his father tell him he was taking Alan to New York with him? What did his father have planned? Scott didn't have to go far. Jeff was in his office finishing up some paperwork. "When were you planning to tell me you were taking Alan to New York with you?" He blurted.

"I didn't think it was relevant." Jeff excused. "Alan asked if he could come and I told him yes."

"You're going to be in business meetings all day." Scott pointed out. "Who's going take Alan to Boston?"

"I cleared my schedule for the weekend. I have to sign a few papers, but other than that I'm free." Jeff informed.

"Does Alan know that?" Scott interrogated.

"I told Alan I would take him to Boston after I finished my work." Jeff clarified. "Is there a problem?"

"The last time you spent that much time alone with Alan was before he was kidnapped." Scott reiterated. "What are you planning?"

Jeff sighed, "You don't need to protect him from me. I'm not the enemy here, Scott."

"Don't push him." Scott resigned. "We can't lose him again."

Jeff placed a firm hand on his oldest son's shoulders. "That's not going to happen." He promised. "However, I do have an anterior motive behind my visit. I'm meeting with Dr. Greer and Evan Cummings in Boston. I was hoping Greer could fill in some blanks in Alan's story."

Scott was thrilled to know that his father wasn't letting things go. Greer most likely knew information about Alan that they didn't. Cummings was an FBI agent in the New York field office. He worked primarily in homicide and organized crime. He was an old family friend. "Let me come with you." Scott requested. "I could keep an eye on Alan."

"Alan needs some space after yesterday." Jeff brushed off. "He needs to see Katie and Matt on his own terms. If we get involved it's only going to lead to more secrets."

"Promise me you'll keep us informed." Scott urged. "We need to find out what Greer knows."

"I will tell you all everything once we get home." Jeff committed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 6**

The flight to New York was boring. It was a six hour flight from the island to the offices at Tracy Enterprises in Tracy One. Alan and Jeff made small talk throughout the entire flight. "How much work do you have?" Alan inquired.

"I just need to sign a few documents. I shouldn't take too long." Jeff informed. "You can head up to the penthouse if you want."

"I don't mind." Alan shrugged. "I'll come with you."

"I could use the company." Jeff smiled. It had been years since Alan had come to work with him. It was comforting to know that Alan wanted to spend time with him. The past few weeks had worried Jeff. Alan was distant with him. It made him worry that he had lost any chance to patch up their relationship.

Once they had landed at the local airport. Jeff had arranged for the driver to pick them up outside of the airport hangar. They got to the corporate office not long after. Alan followed Jeff into the elevator that lead into Jeff's office. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that little Alan Tracy?" An enthusiastic voice greeted.

Alan turned around to see his father's long term assistant Lynn. "Hey Lynn," Alan returned politely.

Lynn hugged him tightly before leading him to his father's office. "You are skin and bones. I'm surprised your brothers haven't started force feeding you." She joked. "Do you want anything sweetheart? Water? Sandwich? Coffee?"

"It's good to see you too." Alan half smiled. "I'm fine thanks."

Lynn walked over to Jeff's desk to point out the places that needed his signature. "It was good seeing you again, Alan. Call me if you need anything, Jeff." The woman excused herself.

"She hasn't changed much has she?" Jeff looked at his son.

Alan took a seat on the couch next to his father's desk. "You wouldn't have it any other way." He concluded. "She knows you too well."

"That's true." Jeff added.

When Jeff was finished they took the elevator to the penthouse. The plan was to stay the day at the penthouse then drive to Boston in the morning. "I have a meeting at twelve. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Jeff wondered as he watched Alan sort through his things.

"I'll be fine." Alan breezed. "I can find something to do around here."

"Do you want to get dinner when I get back?" Jeff questioned.

Alan nodded, "Sure."

Jeff hated lying to Alan about where he was going. But he couldn't tell Alan the truth until he knew what was going on. Jeff was meeting Cummings at a coffee shop in downtown Manhattan.

"Jeff Tracy," A commanding voice greeted. Jeff smiled at the other man. It had been a long time since he talked to Evan. "It's been a long time." Cummings mused. "How's Alan?"

"He seems to doing better, but I can never tell for sure." Jeff admitted.

"I was able to sneak a look at those case files you requested." Cummings placed a few files on the table. "Turns out Alan's instincts were spot on. Anthony Pierce's body was recovered a few days after your boy left Portland. The police found his remains mutilated in a barrel."

Jeff tensed as he looked over the files. "Whoever killed Pierce may be after Alan and his friends. Are there any leads?" He interrogated.

Cummings shook his head. "The trail went cold. I looked into Carthage though. It turns out the name is on a list of burned aliases belonging to Han Shin's men. He's the leader of the Hangman's Skeleton." The agent enlightened.

"Hangman's Skeleton?" Jeff repeated. "Where have I heard that name?"

"Probably the local news, it's a gang. They're dangerous, Jeff. The organized crime unit of the FBI has been after this guy for years. Shin usually keeps his hands clean. If Shin is after Alan and his friends it means they know something. I recommend taking Alan back to the island and keeping him there until this all blows over." Cummings insisted.

Jeff rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "You think he wants to kill Alan." He valued the agent's opinion.

"I don't know what Shin wants from Alan and his friends. But if he's willing to kill a U.S. Marshall Shin isn't messing around." Cummings emphasized. "You can either keep Alan on the island or we can put him back into witness protection."

"It doesn't sound like protective custody would be safe." Jeff reasoned. "This man killed Pierce. What would stop him from killing another Marshall?"

"Talk to Alan." Cummings pressed. "Tell him what you know and force him to tell you the truth. Alan knows more than he's saying. You need to know what Shin wants if you plan on keeping Alan safe."

When Jeff returned to the penthouse Alan was watching T.V. on the couch. He hated to confront Alan with the burden of information that had been placed on his shoulders. Alan didn't need any more grief or fear in his life. "We need to talk, son." Jeff didn't give him the option.

"What's up?" Alan asked curiously. His father wasn't usually so blunt.

"I met with Agent Cummings today from the FBI. He told me about Han Shin." Jeff revealed.

Alan's eyes closed immediately at the name. Jeff could tell Alan knew more than he had originally told him. "I was going to tell you." He covered. "I just needed more time."

"This man killed Anthony Pierce to get to you. You don't have time." Jeff stated sternly. "What does Shin want?"

Alan took a deep before answering. "He wants the computer software Matt and I created." The blonde confessed.

"Why would Shin be interested in your computer software?" Jeff asked. "What makes it so special?"

"Shin found out that his sister Cynthia was stealing money from the family's accounts pay for a side operation. Shin hired Matt and I to break in and pull the stolen money out. In the process he asked us to put a couple of booby trap layers of firewall protection to signal him if she tried to move money behind his back." Alan recapped.

Jeff took a seat on the chair across from Alan as he listened to the story. "What went wrong?" He inquired.

"It turned out Cynthia was a mole working for the feds. When things got too hot and the feds were closing in Cynthia took what was left of the cash and ran. Shin thinks we were the ones who tipped off the feds." Alan elaborated. "He wants the software we created linking him to his dirty money. If we give him the computer we have no insurance left. He will kill us. Matt and I know too much."

"Where is the computer now?" Jeff demanded.

Alan shook his head. "It's safe okay Matt and I hid it." He confirmed.

"You should have told us what happened from the beginning." Jeff lectured. "I want you to turn the computer over to Agent Cummings in the morning."

"No," Alan rebutted.

"Excuse me?" Jeff was startled by Alan's bluntness.

"I said no," Alan repeated. "That computer is the only thing keeping Matt and I alive right now. Shin doesn't need another reason to kill us."

Jeff ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Pack your bags we're heading back to the island immediately." He ordered.

"What?" The blonde fumed. "We just got here."

"It's too dangerous Alan." Jeff snapped. "We don't know where Shin or what he's planning."

"I need to see Katie and Matt." Alan pleaded. "Please give me one day."

Jeff was torn. His first instinct was to take Alan home and never let him leave the island until Shin was caught. "I already called your brother." The older man informed.

Alan rolled his eyes, "You called Scott."

"Your brothers deserved to know." Jeff stood by his actions.

"He's probably freaking out." Alan fumed.

Jeff sighed, "He is on his way out here."

"One more day." Alan pushed again. "That's all."

"You're not going anywhere alone." Jeff stated strictly. "I mean it, Alan. You stay with Scott the entire time."

Alan held his hands up in surrender. "I can do that." He gave in.

Scott arrived a few hours later. His mind was still racing from his father's call. Someone was after his little brother again. Granted Scott knew that Alan was never completely honest with his family. But the older man hoped that his brother had turned over a new leaf. He was pushing Tracy Two to its limit the entire way there. Scott was relieved when he walked into the penthouse to find Jeff waiting for him.

"Where's Alan?" Scott demanded.

"He's in his room talking to his girlfriend." Jeff informed.

Scott ran his hand through his hair. "So a gang leader is after Alan." He confirmed.

"It makes you want to yell at the kid, doesn't it?" Jeff grumbled.

Scott huffed, "You have no idea."

"I'm going to see Greer tomorrow." Jeff reminded. "I haven't told Alan. He's secretive enough as it is."

"That's probably for the better." Scott agreed. "Especially considering everything he's been keeping from us."

"Don't let him out of your sight tomorrow." Jeff ordered.

"Consider it done." Scott nodded.

Alan was finishing up his call when his older brother entered. He didn't need to ask who it was. Scott never knocked. "Please don't be mad." The blonde pleaded.

Scott crossed his arms as he stood in the doorway. "Mad doesn't even begin to cover it." He snapped.

"I'm sorry." Alan apologized.

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Scott pointed out. "I'm getting really sick of hearing it."

Alan sat down on the bed to gather his thoughts. "I was trying to keep you all safe." He justified. "This is my mess, not yours. I never wanted to drag you guys into it."

"Damn it, Alan!" Scott shouted. "There is a gang leader after you."

"I know." Alan admitted.

"Do you?" Scott's voice continued to rise. "Because you're lack of self-preservation is terrifying."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Alan dismissed. How could explain the emotions that were running through his mind? This entire day had taken him by surprise. Alan thought he would be safe coming to New York with his dad. His father never questioned him.

"I want to know why you really wanted to come to New York." Scott commanded.

Alan shrugged, "I told you. I wanted to see Matt and Katie."

"Don't lie to me." Scott stated sternly. "I checked the incoming flights from Portland. Katie never even bought a ticket."

"That doesn't prove anything." Alan disputed. "We could have bought it under a fake name."

"Could have?" Scott quipped.

"You know what I mean." Alan rebutted.

"Gordon called Matt to dig into your little background story." Scott pushed. "Do you want to know what he found out? Matt's phone has been disconnected. John hacked into the account and found out that phone hasn't been active since you left Portland. We called Matt's family. They haven't heard from Matt in weeks."

Alan scoffed, "So what? We're on the run Scott. Is it that hard to believe that we would lay a false trail? We've done it before."

"Tell me what's going on." Scott insisted. "Why did you fly all this way if you're not meeting up with Matt and Katie?"

"I am meeting up with Matt and Katie." Alan confirmed. "This isn't a rouse Scott. We needed to meet up in secret to move the computer. It's been sitting for too long and Shin is closing in."

"No," Scott refused. "I'm not letting you walk into a trap. Let the police handle Shin."

"That computer is the only bargaining ship we have." Alan reminded. "I'm not handing it over to the police."

"Then I'm coming with you." Scott wasn't going to budge on the matter. Alan could see the determination on his brother's face.

"Fine," Alan agreed. "But this conversation stays between you and me."

The following morning came too soon for Alan's liking. Today Scott was driving him to Boston to meet up with Katie and Matt. It was going to be a long day.

"Where are we meeting Katie and Matt?" Scott inquired as they got in the rental car.

"We're not." Alan stated.

Scott looked at his brother curiously. "What? You told me we were meeting up with them."

"We ripped the computer apart and hid it in three places. You and I are going to a storage unit on Memorial Drive." Alan plugged the address into the GPS.

Scott shook his head in realization. Alan thought Scott would tell their dad everything. "You thought I was going to tell Dad."

"I don't know where Shin is right now. It's safer for everyone if we keep things hidden." Alan elaborated.

Scott and Alan had been in the car for an hour when Alan decided to break the silence. "I really am sorry, Scotty." He whispered.

"I know you are." Scott acknowledged. "It doesn't change what's happened. You told us that you were going to come clean and tell us the truth. Was it all a lie?"

"No," Alan reasoned. "I told you everything I could without getting you guys wrapped up in my problems."

Scott ran his hand through his hair as he kept his eyes on the road. "Aren't you tired of all the secrets?" He inquired.

"It's the only way I know how to deal with things." Alan revealed.

"You're not dealing with things, Sprout." Scott emphasized. "You're filing them away until they come back to haunt you."

"Can we talk about this later?" Alan said in an irritated tone. "We're almost there."

"Fine," Scott resolved.

Scott stopped the car in front of the gated storage unit and typed in the code Alan gave him. "What's the unit number?" He questioned.

"2604, it's on the second floor." Alan informed.

They parked on the outside of the unit and took the elevator up to the storage unit. Alan hesitated as he put the key into the lock. "Something's wrong." The blonde blurted.

"What do you mean?" Scott eyed his brother curiously.

"Someone tried to pick the lock." Alan held the end of the lock up to show him the marks. "We need to get out of here. Take this and hide it." He passed the key to his brother.

"Alan this is ridiculous." The older man debated. "They're probably long gone. There were no cars outside."

"That doesn't mean they aren't here." Alan argued. "Go, I'll be right behind you."

Scott refused to leave his brother. He had just gained Alan's trust back. He had no intentions of losing him again. "I'm not letting you be the bait." He rejected.

"Do you have a better idea?" Alan demanded. "I thought not."

Scott took a deep breath. "I won't let them hurt you." He promised.

"We don't have time for this, Scooter." Alan redirected. "I'll lead them away. You get in the car and leave me here. Don't stop until you've reached the penthouse. Tell Dad everything."

"Are you crazy?" Scott scolded. "I'm not letting them take you."

"They're going to take me whether you're here or not. I know too much." Alan sighed. "I need you to do this for me. Please, Scott. If you stay they'll kill you or use you against me. Don't put me in that position."

Scott pulled Alan into his chest tightly. "I love you, Allie. We'll find you." He kissed his brother's hair.

"I know you will." Alan hugged him back before pushing away. "Now run."

Alan and Scott went in opposite directions. Scott ran towards the car while Alan went towards the other storage units. There was a magnitude of things screaming through his mind as he ran away from his brother. Everything in his body told him to turn around. He wanted to find Alan. He needed to know that his brother was safe. But he had promised Alan that he would save him. Alan's logic in splitting up was right. If Scott protected Alan he would be killed or used to torture Alan into submission. Scott didn't want Alan to go through that. As the older man reached the car he was relieved to see no other cars in the area. Maybe Alan had overreacted. Scott unlocked the car and opened the door to get in. Suddenly there was a sudden rush of footsteps and Scott's world went dark.

Alan ran until his heart was pounding in his chest. All he wanted was Scott to get out safe. He never should have let his brother come. It was too dangerous to get him involved. He hoped that Scott had kept his promise and kept running until he reached the car. Alan was halted by three men standing in his way.

"Alan Tracy," Han Shin stepped forward. "What a lucky coincidence?"

Alan snorted, "I don't believe in coincidences."

One of Shin's men held his gun up to Alan's head and pressed it to Alan's temple. "Show some respect." The large man kicked the back of Alan's knees so he was kneeling before Shin.

"I must admit I was impressed with your abilities to evade my men." Shin compliment. "But none the less the game is over. I've won."

"I'll never tell you where it's hidden." Alan spat. "You'll have to kill me."

Shin smiled, "You're brave. I like that."

"I wish the feeling was mutual." Alan smirked.

The man standing beside Shin came forward and punched Alan across the jaw. The force of the blow forced Alan to fall to the floor. "Let's be civil, Victor. He's only a boy." Shin stopped his lap dog from continuing.

"A boy that evaded you for months." Alan reminded.

Shin laughed dramatically, "Let's see how smart your mouth is in a few hours. Victor, take care of him. I think Alan and I need to spend some quality time together."

The smaller of the two men punched Alan in the stomach then hit him in the face. That was the last thing Alan remembered before blacking out. The shear pain and exhaustion from being beaten repeatedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 7**

Jeff picked up the phone that hung on the wall next to the glass divider. He needed some answers. If Alan wasn't going to open up and tell him then he had no choice. "Do my eyes deceive me? The famous Jeff Tracy is visiting me in prison. I must be the luckiest man in the world." Greer teased.

"I want some answers, Dr. Greer." Jeff ignored the man's comments.

"What makes you think I have the answers?" Greer avoided.

"You're in no position plead ignorance." Jeff reminded. "I know Katie has told you what is going on."

"My relationship with my daughter has nothing to do with you." Greer stated angrily.

"It does when she is dating my son." Jeff pointed out.

Greer nodded, "Very well, Mr. Tracy. Ask away."

"Anthony Pierce was murdered. Katie, Matt, and Alan are on the run from a man named Han Shin. He's a gang leader." Jeff recapped. "Tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything about a Han Shin." Greer admitted. "Katie told me she was on the run, but she didn't go into specifics."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Jeff pressured. "You're not fooling anyone. I know what you did to protect Sam. It only makes sense that you would do the same for Katie."

"Don't talk about my son." Greer snapped angrily. "If it wasn't for your son Sam would still be alive."

"Alan was far away when Sam was murdered." Jeff reasoned. "Don't blame him for your mistakes."

"Your son does nothing, but cause trouble for others. I should have let Lancaster have him sooner. He was less trouble when Keith had him under control." Greer sneered. "You should have seen the way Keith handled him. Alan was so obedient and loyal. Lancaster would whistle and Alan would come running. For a while there I wondered if Alan liked it."

Jeff tensed at the man's words. "You're no better than him, having Lancaster murder your son's boyfriend. You should grateful you're still allowed to breathe air. Now tell me what you know." He demanded.

"I should have killed Wesley myself. He got my daughter pregnant." Greer reiterated.

"Alan left his entire family to protect your daughter and her baby." Jeff reminded. "You owe me some answers."

Greer sighed, "I don't know much. Katie called me a few days ago. Shin's men were closing in and she needed a place to hide out. She told me that Shin was interested in a computer with personal information on it. Alan and Matt ripped it apart and hid it in several different places to protect the information. They were planning on moving it today."

"Wait," Jeff stopped him. "Alan told me he was going to meet Katie and Matt. He never said anything about moving the computer."

The man smirked, "Then I guess Alan lied to you."

"What else do you know?" Jeff wondered.

Greer shook his head. "That's it. Katie already called me to tell me her part of the computer was safe and moved. She's just waiting to hear from Matt and Alan."

"I have to go." Jeff hung the phone up and walked from the visitation room. He needed to call Scott and make sure Alan was safe. If Alan was moving the computer he planned on ditching Scott somehow. Jeff couldn't let Alan do this alone.

There was the constant dripping of water hammering through Scott's ears as he dug himself out of the darkness. He tried to move, but found his arms fastened to a chair. His vision was blurry and it was impossible for him to see where he was. It was dark, wet, and humid. His best guess was somewhere underground or a warehouse near the water.

"Scott?" Alan's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Stop screaming in my ear. I'm awake." Scott huffed as he tried to make sense of the situation. "What happened?"

"Shin's men got us both." Alan revealed. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

Scott tried to keep his world from spinning. "I think I have a concussion. My head is pounding, my vision is blurred, and everything is so loud." He explained as he glanced over at his brother. Alan was tied up as well. He had several cuts and bruises covering his face. "Are you okay?"

"I got a little roughed up, but I'm fine." Alan reassured.

"You look like crap." Scott commented. "How long have I been out?"

Alan struggled to loosen the ropes that were cutting into his skin. "A day or two, I don't really know." He admitted.

"Have you been awake the entire time?" Scott grew concerned. Had Shin been in here torturing Alan for answers the entire time he was passed out. The idea made Scott sick to his stomach.

Alan shook his head. "I've been in and out." He sighed.

"It will be okay, Allie. Dad will find us." Scott comforted. "He'll find the car and know something's up."

"What happened to the key?" Alan whispered.

Scott shrugged, "I hid it. I didn't want it on me if I got caught."

Alan sighed in relief. "Good."

Scott did his best to keep himself from falling asleep. It was hard to fight the constant pounding and harsh sounds. Eventually Scott caved into the darkness.

Jeff, John, Virgil, and Gordon were exhausted. John, Virgil, and Gordon had flown to New York when Scott and Alan hadn't returned from Boston. They had tracked the car to the storage unit. There was blood matching Scott's and Alan's in the storage area and by the car. They had no idea where they were or what had happened at the storage unit. It was bad enough that Alan had pulled Scott into his schemes. But now both his sons had gone missing. Jeff called Evan Cummings and filed a report with the police. They were tracing all of Shin's men in hopes that one of them would lead to Scott and Alan.

Alan slowly began to regain consciousness. He didn't know where he was or how long he had been gone. Shin had separated Alan from his brother not long after Scott woke up. He was wet and bloody from the last time Shin and his men paid him a visit. It didn't go well. Alan couldn't give Shin what he wanted. If he did there would be no reason to keep Alan and Scott alive. Scott had hidden the key on the way to the car. Alan had no idea where. All he could do was stall in hopes that his family would find them first. Shin was cruel, dishonest, and cold man. He knew Shin would eventually kill him whether he got the computer or not. The only thing that gave Alan comfort was the reminder that Kate and Matt were safe.

There was a sudden bang as the steel door to his current prison opened. Han Shin and his right hand man, Victor Rodriguez, walked in. "I hope you're finding your stay enjoyable." Shin teased.

"It has a lovely view." Alan teased.

Shin's men dragged Scott in and threw him onto the ground. Relief flushed over Alan when he saw his brother. They hadn't touched him yet. The only injury Scott had was his head wound. "I should cut out your tongue for such backtalk." Shin threatened.

Scott gave Alan a scolding look. Alan listened to his brother's glare. He didn't doubt that Shin would make good on his threat. "Mr. Shin is not a patient man." Shin's lap dog growled as he hit Alan again. "Tell us where the computer is now."

"I already told you. I don't know." Alan stood true to his previous answers.

Victor kicked Scott hard in the ribs repeatedly. "Don't say a word, Alan." Scott ordered.

Alan could feel his composure slipping as they continued to beat his brother. "That's enough." Shin forced Victor to stop. The gang leader tapped his chin with his index finger. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Never," Alan closed his mouth into a firm line.

Shin smirked, "Continue Victor."

The large man pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Scott. "Tell us or your brother gets a bullet in his leg." Victor cocked the gun.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Alan caved. Scott shook his head in disappointment. The younger blonde knew Scott would have gladly taken the shot for Alan. "The computer is hidden in the storage unit 2604. I don't have the key. I dropped in while you were chasing me." He covered.

"You better not be lying to me again." Shin glared angrily. "Victor, tie the brother up."

The man did as ordered before leaving the room. Scott spat out blood onto the floor. "I told you not to tell them. I'll be fine." Scott promised. "It's just a few bruised ribs. They've been beating up on you for days. It was a matter of time before they moved onto me."

"I couldn't take that chance." Alan admitted. "I can't lose you too. Besides Dad would have gone through the security footage already and found the storage unit. I bet John's working on the computer now."

Scott groaned in pain. "I thought you said the computer was ripped apart. How can John work on it without all the parts?" He questioned.

Alan rolled his eyes. "The computer was never at the storage unit, Scott. It's been with me on the island this entire time." He revealed.

Scott kicked Alan's chair in frustration. "When we get out of here I'm going to kill you." He stated.

"You mean 'if' we get out of here." Alan corrected. "Shin's going to be pissed, but I couldn't let them shoot you."

Scott struggled against his restraints until they fell to the floor. "I stole the idiot's knife while he was kicking the crap out me. He's really not the brightest." The older man moved over and cut off Alan's restraints.

Alan smiled and hugged his brother. "Watch the ribs, Sprout. Let's get out of here before Shin gets back." Scott huffed.

They managed to find a car not far away. Alan hotwired the car quickly before the older man could protest. "Do I want to know ?" Scott inquired.

"Parker," Alan confessed.

Scott shook his head in disbelief. "What else did Parker teach you?" He asked curiously.

Alan shrugged, "Lock picking and a few other handy skills."

The brunette raised his eyebrows in denial. "Let's find a payphone and call Dad." He directed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Alan added. "Shin could be keeping tabs on Dad."

"Do I look like a moron?" Scott stated sarcastically. "We'll cut the call off before the trace goes through. Relax, Allie. I'm sure everyone is safe."

Jeff, Janet, John, Amanda, Virgil, and Gordon were all in the penthouse in New York. They had put everything on hold until they found Scott and Alan. John and Virgil had gone through Alan's room on the island for any leads before flying to New York. If they managed to find what Shin wanted they would trade.

Jeff's phone started ringing interrupting his conversation with his sons. "Jeff Tracy."

"Dad," Scott's voice sounded relieved.

"Scott?" Jeff felt like a weight had been lifted. Scott was alive. "Where are you? Are you okay? Is your brother with you?"

The entire room stilled to hear Jeff's conversation. Jeff turned the call on speaker phone while Cummings started to trace the call. "I'm fine. A little beaten up, but I'll live." The oldest son reassured. "Alan is with me. We managed to get away."

John's voice came over the line. "Where are you guys?"

"We can't tell you." Scott struggled. "We think Shin's men may be keeping tabs on you. It's safer for everyone if Alan and I stay away for a while."

Cummings tapped Jeff on the shoulder. "Keep him talking while we trace the call." He prompted.

"Remember they may be tracing the call." Alan's voice reminded. "Make it short."

Jeff and his sons waited in anticipation for the oldest to answer. "I have to go. I'll call and explain everything as soon as I can." The call disconnected.

"Did we get it?" Cummings demanded.

The tech guy shook his head. "It was five seconds shy."

"Call back." Cummings ordered.

Jeff pressed redial and waited. The phone continued to ring until it disconnected.

The Tracy's were sitting in their hotel room waiting for news. Cummings went to take a call a few moments ago regarding the evidence found in the warehouse Scott and Alan were held in.

Agent Cummings hung up the phone as he came into the room. "The local police found four bodies identified one of which was Han Shin. The other three men were security Shin put in place." The agent informed.

"Scott didn't sound like he knew Shin and his men were dead." John rationalized. "They must have gotten away while Shin and his men were away."

"What aren't you telling us?" Jeff couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his chest.

"The gun that was used to kill Shin and his men had fingerprints on it matching Keith Lancaster." Cummings revealed.

"That's impossible." Virgil growled. "Dead men don't shoot people."

"I pulled the death certificate to be sure. The local police department never filed one. I requested the coroner's report and there was none." Cummings explained. "He must have survived the wounds Alan gave him. I'm sorry this must be hard for you all to hear."

"The police assured us that Lancaster was dead." Gordon pushed.

The agent frowned, "Lancaster must have high friends on the force."

"This cannot be happening again." John groaned. "We just got Alan back."

Jeff ran his hands through his hair. It was just one more piece to a very confusing puzzle. "Dad, are you okay?" John interrupted the random spouts of conversation.

"When I went to visit Greer he mentioned something about Lancaster." Jeff divulged. "He said that Alan was better off when he was with Lancaster. That only Lancaster knew how to control him."

John raised his eyebrows in anger. "He was just trying to get a rise out of you, Dad. Greer didn't want to talk about Shin." He pointed out.

"He said that Alan liked it." Jeff revealed.

"That's crap and you know it." Gordon shouted. "You saw what Alan went through after he got back from the hospital."

"Greer may know something." Virgil considered. "Maybe he knows Lancaster faked his death."

"Greer told me everything he knows. He's a bad man, but I don't think he would compromise Katie's safety." Jeff said in denial. "When I mentioned Sam he got flustered. Deep down Greer cares for Katie."

"We need to find a way to warn Scott and Alan." Amanda placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"We are running his picture all over the new stations. Someone will see him and report it." Cummings informed.

Jeff shook his head. "You don't know this man, Evan. He eluded the police for a month when he kidnapped Alan. He knows how to disappear." The patriarch warned.

"That was when the local police department was controlling the search." The agent reminded. "We now know that Lancaster has friends on the force. The local police will be left out of the investigation until we find a link. We'll find him Jeff."

Scott and Alan ditched the car and swapped for another not long after they made the call. Alan stopped at an ATM machine and pulled out a small amount of money from hidden account that the police couldn't track. They checked into a small motel in the middle of nowhere and bought a burner phone from the drug store.

"I thought I knew you." Scott said as he poured the solution over his brother's cuts along his face.

Alan grimaced as the peroxide stung. "I'm still the same person." He refused to meet Scott's eyes.

"No, you're not." The brunette sighed. "You haven't been yourself since Dad sent you to boarding school. I think you could use some stitches on that."

"I grew up." Alan admitted. "I thought that's what you guys wanted."

Scott huffed, "That's the opposite of what we wanted. I think we should get you to a hospital."

"What?" Alan asked. "I'm fine. Don't avoid the subject."

"Dad sent you away to give you the best shot at a normal childhood. He was trying to protect you." Scott explained. "Help me tape my ribs."

"Well he did a great job of that." The younger boy quipped as he complied with his brother's request.

"Don't be a smartass." Scott scolded. "Dad didn't know what was going to happen."

Alan snorted, "He would have if he took the time to care."

Scott threw his head back and winced. "Were not back on this topic again, are we?" The older boy groaned.

"You brought it up." Alan fumed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Dad loves you. We love you." Scott comforted. "Stop doubting us."

Alan lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the computer." He apologized.

Scott sat down on the bed next to his brother. "You can't keep doing this, Sprout. You have to learn to trust people." The brunette emphasized.

Alan nodded, "I'm trying."

"I know you are." The pilot acknowledged. "Get some sleep. We'll call Dad in the morning. I want Virgil's opinion on that gash."

Alan ran his hand over the cut along his cheek. He had received deeper from Lancaster. "What about your ribs?" He inquired.

Scott smirked, "There's nothing Virgil can do that we haven't already done. Now shut up and get some sleep."

The next morning Jeff, John, Virgil, and Gordon were finishing up breakfast when Virgil's phone rang. "Who is it?" Jeff wondered.

"It's a blocked ID." The doctor informed.

"Answer it. We'll start the trace." The female agent ordered.

"Virgil Tracy." The chestnut haired man answered.

"I need some medical expertise." Scott's voice responded.

Virgil was grateful to hear his older brother's voice. It had been too long. "Are you guys okay?" He questioned. "Dad said you got a little roughed up."

"I've got a concussion and some bruised ribs." Scott divulged. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Did you tape them?" Virgil checked.

"Yes, Dr. Tracy. I taped them last night." Scott sounded annoyed. "It's not my injuries that worry me."

"What's wrong with Alan?" Virgil's older brother sensors were on overdrive. Scott was usually so careful with Alan.

"He's got a horrible gash on his cheek. I tried to get it cleaned up last night, but I think it was already infected." Scott hurried.

Virgil ran his hand through his hair. "If you're that worried he needs to go to the hospital. There's not much I can tell you without examining him. Where is he now?" The artist interrogated.

"He's still asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him up. Shin and his men really laid into him." Scott enlightened. "To be honest I don't know how he can walk around without falling over."

"Take him to a hospital, Scott." Virgil ordered. "Call an ambulance. We'll meet you guys there."

"No," Scott rejected. "Shin is still out for Alan. We had to lie to get away. He's going to be pissed."

Virgil waited until his brother was done ranting before he started. "Han Shin and his men are dead. The FBI found the warehouse." The younger man enlightened.

Scott hesitated, "When Alan and I left that warehouse Shin and his men were very much alive. What did the FBI find?"

"They received an anonymous tip leading them to the warehouse. When they got there Shin and his men were found shot to death." Virgil continued.

"Do they know anything else?" Scott wondered. "Alan and I didn't even have access to a gun."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Virgil's voice became darker. "The FBI found Lancaster's prints on the gun."

"What?" Scott shouted. "How is that even possible?"

"Evan seems to think Lancaster faked his death using friends at the local police department. I don't know all the details." The chestnut haired man explained.

"You have to tell Dad to come get us now." Scott demanded. "We can take Alan home until the FBI finds Lancaster."

Virgil cleared his through. "Scott, you need to calm down. Alan needs medical treatment. Call an ambulance and stay with him. We will meet you at the hospital." He argued.

"The paramedics will split us up, Virgil." Scott fumed. "They will want to take us in separate ambulances. We can't let him out of our sight with that psycho running around."

Virgil held the phone to his shirt before he addressed his family. "Scott wants us to come take Alan back to the island. He's worried about Lancaster." The medic told his father.

"He should be." Gordon agreed. "I don't want Alan on the same continent as Lancaster much less the same state."

"How bad are Alan's injuries?" Jeff questioned.

"I can't know until I examine him. According to Scott he's pretty beaten up." Virgil sighed.

"Tell Scott we're coming to him." Jeff ordered. "You can take a look at Alan and see if he needs to go to a hospital."

Virgil pressed the phone to his ear. "Where are you? We're coming to you." He asked. The artist picked up a pen and a piece of paper to scribble down the address. He also got a list of the medical supplies he may need to treat his brothers. They didn't know what they were walking into after their brother's being missing for over a week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 8**

An hour after Virgil ended the call with his older brother he was at the door to a hotel room. Scott opened the door to let them in. "Holy crap," Gordon blurted at his brother's head injury.

Virgil moved forward to examine his brother, but Scott stepped back. "Alan goes first. I told you I'm fine." The older man excused.

The doctor handed him some pain relief. "Dad can take a look at your ribs while I look at Alan." Virgil resigned. "Where is he?"

"He's in the bedroom." Scott informed.

John and Gordon shared a worried look of concern. "He hasn't woken up at all?" Virgil interrogated.

Scott shook his head. "His vitals are good. I've been checking them." The brunette handed his brother the hotel pad. He had been using it to keep track of his brother's vitals.

"Take a seat, Scott." Jeff placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Let Virgil take care of your brother."

Virgil sat down on the bed next to his little brother. Scott wasn't exaggerating the boy's condition. It still didn't come close to what Lancaster put him through. The medic took Alan's vitals and checked over his injuries.

"How is he?" John's voice broke through Virgil's thoughts.

The younger man shook his head. "His injuries are minor in compassion to Scott's." Virgil informed.

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then how is Scott still standing while Alan's unconscious." He wondered.

"I don't know." Virgil admitted. "We need to get him to a hospital. There may be internal bleeding or brain hemorrhage that can't be diagnosed without a CT scan."

"Scott could use one too." John added. "He took a hard hit."

"Call an ambulance." Virgil ordered his brother. "The sooner they get seen the better."

Within the following few hours the entire family was huddled in the hospital waiting room. Agent Cummings had guards posted at the entrances to Alan's room for safety purposes. Now they were just waiting for news.

John pounded his hand on the table in anger. "Maybe you should take a break." Amanda suggested.

"This computer is impossible to crack." John ran his hands through his blonde locks. "I've tried everything."

"I thought you had broken through the firewall." Gordon questioned.

John rolled his eyes, "I broke through one firewall that triggered another layer of protection. Why couldn't Alan been interested in music or some other harmless skill?"

"Hey!" Virgil rebutted. "Don't hate on my skills."

Gordon laughed at Virgil's expense. Humor had been lacking throughout the past week. It was bad enough that Alan and Scott were kidnapped by Shin. But now Alan was faced with idea that the man that had tortured and raped him for four years was still alive. Everyone felt helpless in the situation.

"I didn't hate on your skills." John explained. "I was complaining about Alan's."

"We should have recruited him to join the Thunderbirds sooner." Virgil sighed. "His mad hacking skills would have come in handy."

"It must have something on it he didn't want us to know about." Jeff reasoned. "Why else would he put so much protection on it?"

"It doesn't matter what's on it. I can't crack it." John grumbled.

"Do you think Alan's safe here?" Gordon inquired.

The entire mood in the room changed instantly. "We have to believe he's okay. There are agents posted outside his door twenty four seven. He's never left alone." Virgil hoped.

Jeff and the boys were allowed to visit their brothers the next day. Alan's scans had come back with minimal swelling. The doctors believed Alan wasn't waking up due to emotional trauma, not physical injuries. John was sitting at Alan's bedside when Gordon walked in to the room. "Has he woken up yet?" The swimmer murmured.

The older blonde shook his head. "He didn't even respond to the reflex test they gave him." John informed.

Gordon ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Scott's going to be pissed." He grumbled.

"How is Scott?" John wondered.

The younger boy chuckled. "The doctor is keeping him overnight for observation. They want to get another x-ray of his ribs and do a CT scan." The copper head man informed.

John laughed, "I bet Scott loved that."

"Janet had to threaten him to keep him in bed." Gordon took a seat on the opposite side of the bed from John.

John hesitated before running his hands over his face. He was frustrated. Alan promised them no more secrets or lies. "I don't understand how Alan finds himself in these situations." The astronaut hummed.

Gordon shrugged, "I just want him to wake up already. It's been almost two days."

"The doctor said the CT scan came back normal. He could wake up at any time." John reminded.

"Yeah, but he isn't." Gordon huffed. "Doesn't that worry you?"

"Virgil thinks he needs time to heal emotionally." John discussed. "He's been through a lot."

"We could have prevented it if Alan had told us the truth." Gordon argued.

John nodded, "I don't think it was a coincidence that Alan had Dad take him to New York. Dad has trouble reading Alan. The sprout asked to go to New York so he could make an easy get away and handle the situation on his own."

"Are we going to tell Alan about Lancaster?" Gordon questioned.

Virgil had just walked in on the conversation between his brothers. He had left Scott to his wife's devices. "Dad doesn't think we should." Virgil enlightened.

John rolled his eyes. "We're not lying to Alan again. It tore him apart last time." The blonde remembered. "He has a right to know."

"Have you gotten a hold of Matt?" Virgil asked his younger brother.

Gordon shook his head in denial. "It keeps going to voicemail. I'm really worried guys. Matt was the reliable one of the group. It's not like him to disappear." The man vented.

Virgil shrugged, "People change Gordo. Alan said he's had a rough time since Sam died."

"Matt may be struggling, but he has always been there for Alan. I left him messages when Alan was kidnapped. Heck I left him messages when the cops found Lancaster's prints. I'm worried. It's not like him." Gordon ranted. "I'm going to his parent's house. Hopefully they've heard something." The red head turned to leave when a hand stopped him.

"Wait," John's voice halted him. "We'll go with you. There's nothing more Virgil and I can do here. I can't crack Alan's computer. Scott's got Janet and Alan has Dad."

"If you think somethings is wrong with Matt we owe it Alan to help him." Virgil agreed.

After they talked to their father and Scott the three brothers headed out. Matt's house wasn't far from the hospital. Gordon had called them to inform them of their arrival.

"How is Alan?" Mrs. Dunne greeted Gordon.

"He's hanging in there." Gordon didn't really want to think about his little brother at the moment. "Have you heard from Matt or Katie?"

"Katie called a few hours ago. She was on her way to her mother's house. She's worried about your brother, but safe. We talked her out of coming to the hospital. We have no idea what Keith Lancaster has planned. It's better if she stays away." Mr. Dunne informed.

Gordon shared knowing glances with his brothers. "These are my older brothers John and Virgil. I think you've met at Sam's funeral." The youngest in the room introduced.

"We remember." Mrs. Dunne acknowledged. "Matt was picked up by the police two days ago. Apparently he attacked an officer. He had been drinking."

Gordon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Matt wouldn't attack anyone unprovoked. "Was the officer from the BPD?" John blurted. He must have made the same connections.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Mr. Dunne questioned.

"The FBI thinks Lancaster has a friend on the force. They think this friend helped Lancaster evade the police and fake his own death." Virgil reasoned. "Is Matt known to be violent when he's drunk?"

Mr. Dunne shook his head. "We don't know. The only people who would know are Alan and Katie." The man admitted.

"Alan's still unconscious at the moment. Do you know how to reach Katie?" Gordon wondered.

"We have her mother's number and address. Let me go get it." Mrs. Dunne announced as she left the room.

"You don't think Matt could be in danger, do you?" Mr. Dunne asked.

John shrugged, "We don't know what to think. The only person who knew Lancaster is Alan and he's in no position to tell us anything."

Alan couldn't remember where he was or what had happened. He was in a haze. He slowly opened his eyes to the sterile white room. It was obvious a hospital room. The smell alone gave that away. Alan moved his head to the side to see a figure sitting next to him. "Dad?" He guessed.

"Sorry to disappoint." The rough voice responded.

Alan closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind. There was no way that voice was real. Lancaster was dead. Alan had stabbed him. He remembered the blood and the glazed over look in his eyes. He snapped his eyes open again to the familiar face sitting next to him. "Distance truly does make the heart grow fonder." The man placed a hand on Alan's shoulder. The boy instantly flinched away from the touch and pushed away. "Stop struggling. You'll only hurt yourself more." The man ordered.

Alan stopped struggling at the command. "This is impossible. I saw you die. I stabbed you. I killed you." He struggled for words.

The older man lifted up his shirt to reveal the healed scars. "You almost killed me. Luckily, my friend found me first." He smirked.

The blonde shook his head. "The police said they found your body. You can't be here. I must have hit my head worse than I remember." Alan reached for his nurse button, but was stopped by his former professor's hand.

"It's better if we aren't interrupted for a while." Lancaster stated. "I'm not a hallucination. You need to believe me, Alan. It's the only thing that matters." He ran his hand down Alan's arm.

Alan closed his eyes in response to the touch. It made him nauseous. "Why do you care what I think? You got away with it." He snapped.

"I've told you several times, you're very special to me." The former professor emphasized. "That's why I had to kill those men. I knew they would never stop hunting you until they killed you."

"You killed Shin?" Alan said in surprise. It was bad enough that Lancaster was alive, but now he was a murderer.

Lancaster noticed the look of shock in Alan's eyes. He took a step back in response. "I did it to protect you. They needed to know you're mine. I don't like sharing." He quipped.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not yours. I haven't been yours for a long time." He resisted.

"I know." The man's head dropped. "I failed you. I never should have cut you. I lost control and I'm sorry. I ruined everything between us. Please forgive me."

Alan grunted at the man's apology. "Why do you care so much? There are plenty of young boys out there to torture and manipulate. I'm too old for you anyway." He hesitated.

Lancaster took a deep breath. "I haven't been with anyone else since you. You're the only one I want." He confessed taking Alan's hand. "Please forgive me. We can make this work again."

Alan ripped his hand away and pushed the man back. He was now standing. "You can't control me anyone. I don't want to be with you. I never wanted to be with you. You make me sick." He hollered.

Lancaster remained against the wall that he was shoved into. "I should have known this would happen. They've turned you against me. You think they know you? No one knows you as well as I do." He argued.

Alan shook his head. "That's not true. My family loves me." He rebutted.

"Then why did you run from them? You never ran from me." Lancaster pointed out.

"I made that plan to get away from you, not my family." Alan shouted.

Lancaster stood up to stand in front of Alan. "You don't need to lie to me, Alan. I know you." He took a step towards Alan.

"Don't come any closer." Alan ordered the man to stop. To the boy's surprise he complied.

"What can I do to get you back?" Lancaster inquired.

"There is nothing you can do or say that's going to change things between us." Alan clarified bluntly. "I'm with Katie. I love Katie."

Lancaster hung his head at the statement. They stood in silence for several moments. Alan didn't dare to look at the man. He feared what was coming next. There was a sudden beeping sound that forced Alan to look up. Lancaster had pressed the nurse call button. "What are you doing?" Alan wondered in disbelief.

"I'll do anything to stay in your life, Alan, in whatever way possible." Lancaster handed him the remote. The nurse came in and instantly called for the police. Lancaster's face must have been familiar to them as well. They wasted no time in restraining the man's hands behind his back.

Alan's father came into the room and embraced him. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Alan couldn't find his voice so he settled for nodding. "Mr. Tracy," Lancaster's voice broke through their conversation. "I believe this meeting is long overdue."

"Keith Lancaster we have read you your rights. I suggest you remain silent." Agent Cummings advised.

"No," Alan spoke up. "If he has something to say then let him say it."

"Alan?" Jeff questioned curiously. "I don't think you should talk to him. Let's go."

"I think that ship has sailed a long time ago. You're not the boss of me." Alan snapped angrily. "I said to let him speak."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You're the monster that hurt my son. That destroyed his childhood." The patriarch accused.

Lancaster snorted, "No that was you. It's wasn't me that pushed him away and made him feel unloved."

"No you just molested him and controlled him." Jeff yelled.

Lancaster smiled at the man's temper. "I see where Alan gets his stubborn streak from."

"You do not know my son." Jeff shouted.

The former professor stood his ground. He seemed unconcerned by the outburst. "You will never know Alan the way that I do. None of you will." He proclaimed. The agents pulled the prisoner away from Jeff.

"Wait," Alan requested and the agents stopped. "I don't understand. Why did you come here knowing you'd be caught?" It didn't make sense to Alan. Lancaster was always cautious.

The man looked into the boy's eyes and Jeff placed a hand on his son's shoulder to pull him back. Alan shrugged him off. "I thought that was obvious. I can't be without you, Alan. I want us to be together. That's all I ever wanted." Lancaster divulged.

Fifteen minutes later the entire family was gathered outside Alan's hospital room. Despite the extra security measures Lancaster had easily gotten past with a bribe. It made the family uneasy how Lancaster could have hurt their brother again. Even with the man behind bars awaiting trial they were still on edge.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed." Virgil scolded. "The doctor hasn't cleared you."

Scott grunted, "It's not like I've left the hospital or signed myself out. The nurses know where I am."

Virgil rolled his eyes in response. "You still have a concussion and a mild skull fracture. You shouldn't be out of bed." He lectured.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told the doctor. I am not leaving Alan alone." Scott repeated.

"Alan is fine." John reminded. "Dad took care of it. Lancaster is in custody. There is no reason for you to be here."

"Let's agree to disagree." Scott huffed.

"I agree with Scott." Gordon added. "Alan shouldn't have been left alone in the first place. This guy kidnapped Alan and faked his own death. I wouldn't put it passed him to break out of custody."

"Dad said he turned himself in." John reminded. "He wouldn't have done that if he planned on escaping."

Scott grunted, "I think it's fair to say none us truly knows what that man is capable of."

"Did you reach Katie?" John asked the red head.

Gordon nodded, "Matt and she are on the way to the hospital as we speak. Mr. Dunne's lawyer got the charges dropped after Lancaster named his accomplice on the force."

John and Virgil looked surprised by the revelation. "So Lancaster's actually cooperating with the FBI?" Scott questioned.

"Apparently," Gordon huffed.

A few moments later the boys saw their father leaving Alan's hospital room. Virgil called his name to get his attention. Jeff threw Scott a disapproving look at he approached the group.

"Spare me the lecture." Scott snapped. "I've already gotten it from Virgil. I'm not leaving. How's Alan?"

Jeff looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it. "Better than I expected. The doctor wants him on fluids overnight. If all looks well in the morning he can be discharged." The older man paraphrased.

"Lancaster didn't…" Gordon choked back his words. "He didn't…"

Jeff shook his head. "They were only alone for a few minutes. All they did was talk."

"He shouldn't have been alone in the first place." Scott argued. "Where the hell were you?"

"Scott, calm down. Alan's fine." Virgil attempted to make peace. "This isn't the time or place for this discussion."

"I went to the bathroom. There were guards posted outside your brother's room. I thought he was safe." Jeff defended.

"Stop arguing!" John interrupted. "It's not going to change what has happened. It's done. Alan's safe, Lancaster's in custody, can we please not fight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Jeff and Scott backed off at John's request. "Katie and Matt are here." Gordon walked over to the nurse's desk to meet them.

"What room?" Katie demanded.

There was no way Gordon was going to stand in her way. It had been weeks since Alan and Katie had been separated. "He's in room four seventeen at the end of the hall." He motioned behind him. The brunette girl wasted no time in running to the end of the hall.

"Hey dude," Matt greeted Gordon. "How's Alan?"

"He's being discharged tomorrow morning." Gordon informed. "Are you okay? Your parents told me about the charges."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. It didn't take long for them to drop the charges after my dad showed up. I saw Lancaster at the police station. Are the charges going to stick considering he's supposed to be dead?" He inquired.

"We'll make sure they do." Jeff intervened. "The FBI is handling the case now. The local police will have minimal involvement if any."

"It's nice to have good news for once." Matt jabbed. "Do you guys by any chance have the laptop here?"

John nodded, "I've been carrying it around since Alan and Scott were taken by Shin. I figured it was safer with us than in the hotel or car."

Matt sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and opened up the computer. "What kind of protection is on that thing? I'm a pretty good hacker and I couldn't even get close." John took a seat to next him.

"Alan and I encrypted the crap out of this thing." Matt laughed. "Even I have trouble with it."

"What are you going to do with it?" Virgil wondered.

"I'm removing the encryption code and handing it over to the FBI. The only information on here is about Shin and his illegal activities." Matt reassured.

"Matt," Katie came into the waiting room. "Alan needs to talk to you."

Matt closed the laptop and handed the flash drive to Jeff. "I trust you'll get this to the right people." He smiled before leaving the room.

Alan didn't understand why he was in the hospital. It made absolutely no sense for him to stay the night. He hated hospitals. He was lost in thought when he felt someone stroke his hair. Alan jumped at the touch and recoiled.

"Please let me touch you." Katie hummed.

Alan's eyes met hers and he pulled her to him. "I love you." He whispered as his lips met hers.

Katie carded her fingers through his hair in response. "I've missed you."

"Where's Matt? Did he make it back safe?" Alan questioned.

Katie smiled, "He's fine. The police arrested him for assaulting a police officer. His father managed to get the charges dropped."

Alan sighed in relief. "This could have gone really bad." He reasoned.

"Lancaster is alive. I'd say that's as bad as it could get." Katie frowned.

Alan shook his head. "He killed Shin. If it wasn't for him I'd still be on the run. I hate to admit it, but Keith being alive does have its upsides." He confessed.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I was so worried." Katie's lips brushed his again.

Alan held his girlfriend's hands in his own. He loved this girl more than he could express. A part of him wondered if this was how Lancaster felt about him. He pushed the thought from his mind. If Lancaster truly loved him he wouldn't have hurt him. "Is Matt here?" He asked.

Katie nodded, "I'll go get him."

Alan didn't have to wait long. Matt walked into the room holding a beat up laptop underneath his arm. "Hey bro, long time no see." Matt stated.

"It makes me miss Portland." Alan fumed. "Did you get the information off the computer?"

"Yep," Matt confirmed. "I gave the files to your Dad."

"We should rip the computer apart and smash the hard drive." Alan advised.

"I'll do it when I leave here." Matt promised. "I saw Dr. Lancaster as the station. He's cooperating with the cops."

"Good for him." Alan quipped.

"Are you going to be okay?" Matt noticed Alan somber mood. "I have some Jack in the car if you need something to take the edge off."

Alan ran his hands over his face. "Right now I just want out of this hospital." He grumbled. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." Alan scolded.

"Do what?" Matt asked innocently. "Drink?"

"No, use it as a vice. It's no different than Sam and Wesley smoking pot and popping pills. Are you seriously ready to follow in their footsteps?" Alan lectured.

Matt turned his gaze to the floor. "It's the only way I know how to deal with this shit." He continued. "Surely you of all people can relate to that."

"You don't have to explain it to me Matt. I get it. Believe me there are still days when I think about getting stoned, but I don't. I promised you I would stop and I did. Now I'm asking you to stop." Alan reasoned.

"It's not like I'm hurting anyone." Matt stated angrily.

"You're hurting yourself." Alan snapped. "It's only a matter of time before you start hurting others too. I know those charges weren't faked. You assaulted a police officer. What were you thinking?"

"You're a hypocrite!" Matt shouted. "Wesley and you did far worse shit than I've ever done."

"But we always had you to rein us in." Alan justified. "You protected us and didn't take any of our crap. Now it's my turn to do that for you."

"I don't need help, Alan." Matt turned his back to his friend and left the room. "I can take care of myself."

Katie was in the middle of a discussion with Gordon with Matt stormed passed the group. She ran to catch up with him. "Matt, what's wrong?" She grabbed his hand worriedly.

Matt pulled his hand out of grasp. "Why don't you go ask your boyfriend?" He hollered.

Katie held her hands up to comfort him. "He's only trying to help you." She pleaded. "He's worried. You could have gone to jail for the shit you pulled with that cop."

"I don't need anyone's help. Get out of the way and mind your own business." Matt's voice was cold.

"Matt, please." Katie begged. "You wouldn't be saying any of this if you weren't drowning your sorrows in a bottle of Jack Daniels ever night. Please just listen to him."

"Get out of the way." Matt repeated sternly.

Matt attempted to brush passed her as she tried to keep him from leaving. In anger Matt pushed Katie down. She hit the wall with a loud thud as the brunette bot stormed out of the hospital.

Gordon was talking to Virgil about his summer workout routine he heard the raised voices in the hall. He instantly recognized them as Matt and Katie. The red head had just emerged from the waiting room when he saw Matt push Katie to the ground and run off. Virgil and he ran over to her.

Virgil stopped one of the passing nurses as he assessed the girl's injuries. "Oh my god." The medic gasped.

"What?" Gordon was kneeling next to Katie holding her.

"I can't find a pulse." Virgil was about to start CPR when he hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Gordon shouted.

Virgil avoided his gaze. "I need you to flip her over." He ordered.

Gordon rolled Katie on her side slowly. "Holy shit," He cursed.

There was a large pool of blood on the floor surrounding the girls back. Virgil tried to find the source of the injury and apply pressure. The amount of blood paired with the neck and head injury from the force of hitting the wall was too much. A hospital doctor came rushing to assess the situation. Katie was loaded on to a board for support and her vitals were taken before they moved her into the operation room.

Scott was sitting in the waiting room when Virgil and Gordon walked in. They both looked shaken and were covered in blood. "What happened?" Jeff asked first.

"Matt pushed Katie into a wall. She didn't fall properly and landed on some medical instruments." Virgil recapped. "She's in the OR now. I couldn't get a pulse on her."

Scott ran his fingers threw his hair in frustration. "That doesn't mean anything. They could still revive her." John said hopefully.

"You guys didn't see the amount of blood loss." Gordon added.

"I can't believe Matt would do something like that." Scott stated in disbelief. "Are you sure it was him?"

Gordon nodded, "I don't think he meant to hurt her."

"It doesn't justify what he did." Jeff said seriously. "Have you told Alan?"

"I'll tell him." Scott offered. "I haven't gotten a chance to see him yet."

Alan was bored. He felt horrible about how Matt and he had left things. He didn't want to piss him off. But he knew that Matt needed to hear the truth. His parents had their hands stuck in the sand. Alan and Matt only had each other left. He was thrown from his line of thoughts when his older brother walked into the room. This was the first time he had seen Scott since he'd woken up.

"Hey Sprout," Scott greeted.

"Dude you look worse than me. Why do I have to be stuck here when you're walking around?" Alan argued.

Scott smiled, "I haven't been discharged either. I'm just boycotting my hospital bed."

Alan shook his head in amazement. "How's your head?" He inquired.

"It hurts like hell and I have this awfully ringing sound twenty four seven." Scott admitted. "But it's worth it to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good." Alan answered clearly. "I'm bored out of my mind, but good."

"I need to tell you something." Scott took a deep breath. "And I don't think you're going to take it well."

"Is Matt okay?" Alan's mind raced with his worry for his best friend. Matt was so pissed when he left. "We had this huge fight and he walked out."

"It's Katie." Scott recounted the events that Gordon and Virgil told him. He hated causing his brother any more pain. He told him what they witnessed between Matt and Katie. How she had been pushed and fell wrong.

Alan's mind counting put two words together. How could Matt do something like this? "Is she going to be okay?" He muttered.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know. Virgil said he couldn't find a pulse."

Alan could feel his world crumbling around him. The pressure was too much. He had already lost Wesley and Sam. He couldn't lose Katie too. Alan grabbed his IV and ripped it from his hand and started to sit up.

"Whoa! Alan, stop!" Scott ordered. "There's nothing you can do. Katie's in the OR."

Despite his brother's words he continued until he was standing. "I need to find Matt." Alan mumbled.

Scott placed his hands on his brother's shoulders halting him to a stop. "I know that you're upset, but going after Matt won't help Katie. I don't want you to do something you're going to regret." He emphasized.

Alan felt disconnected. How had things spun so out of control in the past fifteen minutes? Katie was just here with him and now that could be the last time he'll ever see her. It was hard to understand how Matt could do something so cold and cruel. But then Alan knew drinking changed him. It wasn't the first time Matt had gotten angry enough to hurt someone. Alan needed to put a stop to it. He couldn't lose Matt and Katie on the same day.

The younger boy was brought back to the present when his brother's arms wrapped around him. He hadn't even realized he was shaking and crying. Alan could Scott whispering comforting words into his ear.

"I won't lose them both." Alan croaked. "I can't lose them both."

"Gordon is out looking for Matt. He'll bring him back." Scott reassured. "But you may have to face the fact that Matt might be beyond your help, Allie. You can't save him from himself."

"I want to go in the waiting room." Alan accepted getting to his feet. For a moment Scott looked like he was going to argue, but nodded instead.

His relationship with Scott had changed drastically over the past week. Alan knew without a doubt that Scott would protect him and be there for him no matter what happened. He had been tortured to keep Alan safe. There was no doubt in Alan's mind that Scott would have died for him if it came to it.

Alan was fidgety. Two hours had already come and gone with no sign of a doctor or Gordon.

"No news is good news right?" Alan questioned Virgil.

Virgil shrugged, "In this case it is very good news. It probably means they were able to revive her. If she was dead we would have heard something by now.

"I'm not usually in this situation. Generally it's me in the OR." Alan spoke aloud to no one in particular.

"You really need to stop doing that, Sprout." Scott scolded. "I've seen enough hospitals in the past few years."

An hour later a nurse walked into the waiting room. Alan stood up in hopes that it would be news on Katie. "I'm looking for an Alan Tracy? There is a phone call at the front desk for Alan Tracy."

Alan walked swiftly to the nurse's station and picked up the phone. "This is Alan Tracy." He informed.

"What happened?" A rough voice demanded.

The blonde closed his eyes as he recognized the voice. It was his former headmaster Dr. Greer. He was Katie and Sam's biological father. They had different mothers. Sam was the product of an affair. "It was an accident. Matt was drunk he didn't mean to hurt her." Alan excused. Over the years since Sam was murdered Alan had come to realize that it wasn't only Lancaster that had friends in high and dark places. Dr. Greer was never a fan of getting his hands dirty. But he had no problem using others to protect his children. His motives were cloudy and unclear as well as his methods.

"I'm not sure that's relevant." Dr. Greer snapped. "He still hurt my daughter."

Alan needed to buy himself some time to find Matt. If Greer thought Matt was responsible for hurting Katie he would stop at nothing to take Matt down. "I'm handling it." Alan promised. "My brother is out looking for Matt right now. I'll fix this. He's Katie's friend too."

"It's too late. I already have someone ready to move. I just needed to make sure you weren't caught in the crossfire for my daughter sake." The former headmaster's tone was frigid.

"No," Alan shouted in fear. "My brother could be with him. Call your guy off."

"I'm sorry, Alan." The man truly sounded sympathetic. "But we're past talking." The line went dead.

Alan gripped the door frame of the waiting room tightly to maintain his balance. Greer was going to have Matt killed. He was going to lose another friend. Gordon could be with Matt right now in the line of danger. He was frozen. The youngest felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder. It was like someone pressing a release button on his legs forcing them to collapse.

"Alan?" A voice asked worriedly as the arms wrapped around him. "What's wrong?" Alan swore it was Scott consoling him. But he looked up to see his father kneeling next to him.

"Greer hired someone to take Matt out." The blonde found his voice. "I tried to talk him down, but he said it was too late. Gordon might be with him. I'm so sorry."

It had been a long month. In between the Thunderbirds and the kidnapping Jeff felt as though he hadn't slept at all. Scott and Alan seemed better despite their numerous physical injuries. For that Jeff was thankful. His biggest concern was the youngest mentally well-being. He kept playing Alan's response to Lancaster over and over in his mind. Why did Alan pull away from him and go to Lancaster. Dr. Greer's words etched in the patriarch's memory. The former headmaster thought Alan liked the abuse. Lancaster was the only one that could control Alan. It shook Jeff to his core. The idea that maybe his son did had a connection with his abuser. They had been close for four years and spent countless hours together. It filled Jeff with hatred he had never felt before. He wanted to kill Lancaster for what he did to his son. He knew no prison sentence would ever be enough to keep Alan safe.

Jeff was pulled from his thoughts when the youngest entered the room. He was pale, too pale and looked shell shocked. He got up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder to comfort him. Instantly Alan sank to the floor and broke down into hysterics. Jeff wrapped his arms around the blonde in an attempt to comfort him. He hoped his son hadn't lost Katie as well.

After a few moments Alan spoke clearly. Greer had hired someone to kill Matt. Alan was going to lose Matt and possibly Gordon in the process. Jeff couldn't allow that to happen. He was not going to lose a son. "Scott get Agent Cummings on the phone immediately." Jeff commanded.

Jeff remained on the floor with Alan. Scott had called Cummings and informed him of the new developments with Greer and Katie. John and Virgil had left the hospital in hopes of finding Gordon before he found Matt. Scott was adamant about going, but Jeff shot him down. He wasn't even cleared to be out his hospital room. He wasn't going to put his son's life at risk when there was another in danger. Hopefully John and Virgil would find Gordon before he got caught in the middle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Gordon was in a state of shock when he found Matt. The young brunette was standing on the roof a hotel with a bottle in his hand. The crimson haired man knew Matt had gone off the reservation with drinking. Alan had expressed his fears to Gordon several times. He just never imagined that things were this out of control. Matt was the level headed one of the group. He was the responsible one. Now as Gordon stood behind Matt observing him he could see that Matt was the weakest. He had taken on too much. Was this the way Alan truly felt as well? Was his little brother willing to jump off a building to get some peace of mind? The thought irked him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt slurred. "You should be at the hospital."

"You shouldn't be up here. Not like this. Come down so we can talk." Gordon reasoned.

Matt snorted, "I'm done talking." The brunette dropped the bottle off the edge of the building. "I'm done with everything."

"That's the alcohol talking, Matt. Not you." Gordon explained. "You wouldn't be doing any of this if it wasn't for that bottle."

"You think you know me?" Matt turned around to face him. "You know nothing. Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you too."

"What happened to Katie was an accident." Gordon reassured. "Please let me help you. Alan is worried about you."

"I don't think Alan will want to see me again." Matt hung his head in shame. "I'm saving him the trouble of hating me."

Gordon felt a rush of fear as Matt turned back towards the ledge of the building. "That's not true. Alan could never hate you." He knew his brother well enough to know Alan would understand. "It's the alcohol he hates and what it does to you."

"Then why isn't he here instead of you." Matt grimaced painfully. "I'm not an idiot. I can read between the lines."

"How can you think that?" Gordon muttered. "Listen to this." The older boy pulled out his phone and turned the voicemail on speaker. _"Hey, this is Scott. If you find Matt get him back to the hospital ASAP. Alan is freaking out. He's worried about him and wants to see him. He's not taking this well. I think he's worried Matt is going to do something stupid. He completely broke down earlier when I told him. Keep us updated. Alan could really use some good news." _

Matt closed his eyes in relief. Alan didn't hate him. "Can you get down now? My brother needs us." Gordon begged.

The brunette stumbled down from the edge of the roof. Gordon let out a sigh of tension. He really thought Matt was going to jump for a second. "I'm sorry," Matt mumbled as he followed Gordon to the rental car.

Gordon was taking a left turn onto Hospital Drive when the car was struck from the passenger's side. He had seen the car coming, but was unable to avoid the accident. The red head reached out and shook Matt to make sure he was conscious. "I'm fine." The boy reassured.

Gordon and Matt were exiting the car when they saw the man. He was holding a gun pointed at Matt. Matt put his hands up in surprise. "Whoa, dude! I wasn't even driving." The younger boy excused.

"Thanks, bro. Way to take one for the team." Gordon whispered.

"There's a gun pointed at me. You can't hold me responsible for anything that comes out my mouth." Matt joked.

"Shut up!" The gunman yelled.

"You're really cranky for someone that hit us." Gordon reasoned.

The gunman smirked, "I have my orders."

"Orders?" Gordon questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Get lost." The assailant said in Gordon's direction. "It's the kid I'm after."

Gordon stood in front of Matt and planted his feet. He wasn't going to let this man hurt Matt. He was just a kid. Matt was the only friend his brother had left. "That's not happening." The swimmer stated stubbornly.

"Are you crazy?" Matt whispered angrily. "He's after me, not you."

"My brother isn't losing another person he cares about." Gordon insisted. "Not if I can help it."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm a good shot." The gunman stated before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the concrete one foot in front of Gordon.

"I wouldn't try that again." A woman's voice interrupted. "FBI, put the gun down." Gordon instantly recognized the gun toting woman as a nurse from the hospital. She was the same nurse that was working at the desk. Cummings must have put her uncover for protection. "Slowly step away." She ordered. The gunman suddenly darted into oncoming traffic making a shot impossible. He jumped onto a vehicle taking the full force of the hit. The agent put her gun away and felt for a pulse. "He's dead." She grabbed for her radio and called the incident in.

"Are you two okay?" The agent inquired.

Gordon placed a hand on Matt's shoulder to check. Matt had taken the full force of the car accident. But luckily he was drunk and had minimal injuries. "I think we're good." The older man concluded.

"I'm Agent Alex Benson, but you can call me Alex. Agent Cummings put me at the hospital to keep an eye on your brother." The agent explained.

"How did you know where we were?" Gordon wondered. "Did you follow us?"

Alex shook her head. "Alan received a call from Greer about Katie. After the call your father made a call to Jim. Greer had a hit placed on Matthew Dunne here." She continued.

"Why would Greer want to have Matt killed?" Gordon questioned.

"I could have killed Katie." Matt realized. "He was pissed."

"It was the alcohol, Matt." Gordon reminded. "Katie's okay right?" He asked the agent for confirmation.

Alex sighed, "You should go be with your family."

A cold fear gripped Gordon's chest at her tone. He shared a worried look with Matt before walking towards the hospital.

John and Virgil were just returning from their search when they saw Gordon and Matt approaching the hospital. "Where the hell have you two been?" Virgil asked. "We've been looking for you both for over an hour. Greer sent someone after Matt."

"Yeah, he sort of ruined our rental car." Gordon enlightened.

"Are you both okay?" John gave them both a once over with his eyes.

Gordon shrugged, "We're fine. Agent hottie saved our asses."

"Agent hottie?" John looked confused.

"It's Agent Alex Benson actually." The petite blonde stepped in. "You should really go see your family."

Scott couldn't even express how worried he was at the moment. Janet and he had been sitting across from Alan and Jeff when they received the news about Katie's condition. The older man had seen his brother at his worst. He could recall how helpless Alan looked when he was suffering from PTSD after being kidnapped. He remembered him beaten and incoherent after Shin tortured him. But this was different. This situation was nothing he could relate to. Scott knew there was a possibility that Katie wouldn't make it through surgery. Virgil had made the severity of her injuries very clear to them. Scott had never been in a situation like this before. He didn't know what to say. The doctor's words ringing through his mind.

"_Were you aware of Ms. Greer's previous medical condition?" The doctor asked Alan. _

_Alan nodded, "I've known for a long time."_

"_What previous medical condition?" Jeff demanded of the youngest. _

"_Katie has leukemia. It's been in remission for the past four years." Alan revealed. "I didn't know it was back until I talked to her mother today."_

"_She never told you?" Janet questioned. _

_Alan buried his face in his hands. "She never said anything." He admitted. _

"_Because of the accelerated rate which the cancer has spread her injuries weren't able to clot properly. This is what caused the severity of her injuries and blood loss." The doctor explained. "We were also seeing signs of infection. I am very sorry for your loss. You can take all the time you need."_

Scott was shaken from his thoughts by the voices approaching. It was John, Virgil, Gordon, and Matt. "She didn't make it did she?" Virgil recognized the look on his older brother's face.

The older brunette shook his head. "What happened?" Matt looked broken.

"Katie had leukemia. It opened her up to infections and her blood was unable to clot." Scott said in a monotone voice.

"You didn't know?" Gordon asked the younger boy.

Matt shook his head. "I had no idea. Alan never told me."

"It doesn't change what you did." Scott snapped. "Katie would be alive if it wasn't for you. It should be you in there not her." Before anyone could react Scott punched Matt in the jaw. Matt fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Scott, back off!" Gordon defended.

"He deserves far worse for what he's done." Scott shouted.

"Take it easy, Scooter." Virgil put his hands on his brother's shoulders to calm him.

"No," Matt got up and wiped the blood from his face. "If I would have listened to Alan this never would have happened. I killed her. Alan deserves better." The boy ran off down the hall.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gordon accused. "Matt has a price on his head."

"He killed Alan's girlfriend." Scott reminded.

"It was an accident and you know it Scotty." Gordon argued. "I had to talk him down off a ledge earlier. He's struggling."

"I don't care." Scott said sternly.

"Take it easy you two." Virgil scolded. "This isn't the place."

"Where's Alan?" John requested.

The field commander ran a hand through his hair. "Dad took him back to the hotel. He completely lost it. I've never seen him that out of control." He sighed. "I stayed here to wait for you guys."

"That's great." Gordon grunted. "And you just punched the only person Alan will probably listen to in the face."

When the four brothers returned to the hotel room they were surprised to find Janet and Amanda in the main living room. "Hey," Scott greeted Janet with a kiss. "How is he?"

Amanda sighed, "Not good. He's been in there with your father since we got back." She motioned to the bedroom door.

"Well if anyone can relate to what Alan's going through its Dad." Virgil reasoned.

"What's wrong?" John noticed the tension between the two women.

"Jim Cummings called. The DA is moving forward. They are pressing charges against Matt for involuntary manslaughter." Amanda informed. "His blood alcohol level was through the roof and he confessed to pushing Katie."

"They already have him in custody?" Gordon was surprised.

"He turned himself into the local police." Janet revealed.

"Have you told Alan?" John asked with concern.

Amanda nodded, "Your father told him."

Alan was in agony. The doctor's words were running through his mind on a loop. His last conversation with Katie burned in the back of his mind like a hot iron. The last words he shared with his best friend as he walked out of the hospital. Why couldn't he get these images out of his head? He didn't know how long he had been sitting in the corner of the bedroom. Based on the flow of people coming and leaving he assumed it had been awhile. His father stayed with him the entire time. He would never see Katie again. He would never hold her or feel her warmth. It was the worse pain he could imagine. The years they spent in witness protect were the best they had. They had built a life together.

"Alan?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. He allowed it to stay there remembering Katie's last request. _Please let me touch you._ Alan didn't need to look up to know it was Gordon. He got up and wrapped his arms around his brother. Matt had called Alan earlier and explained what needed to be done. He had apologized and explained how Gordon had saved him. As much as Alan wanted to hate Matt he couldn't. He had no room for hate at the moment.

Gordon returned his brother's embrace. "I've got you Sprout." He promised.

"Thank you," Alan thanked.

"What for?" The older boy wondered.

"Matt called me before he turned himself in. He told me what you did." Alan elaborated.

"Are you okay?" Gordon consoled.

Alan leaned his head back against the wall. "I don't know what to do." He said with tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything." The swimmer clarified. "We understand."

Alan hung his head in disappointment. "I've lost everyone." His voice cracked as he spoke.

Gordon gripped his brother's shoulder tighter. "You're not alone, Allie. We'll get through this together." He vowed.

"What's the point?" Alan fumed. "Everyone around me gets hurt."

"That's not true." Gordon argued. "Dad, Scott, John, Virgil, and I are still here."

Alan sighed, "It's only a matter of time."

Gordon shook his head in frustration. "You can't think like that. Things happen, Alan. It's not your fault." He justified.

"Scott was tortured, because of me." Alan hollered.

"He doesn't blame you." Gordon reminded. "Scott would do anything to keep his family safe."

"It doesn't change what happened." Alan pointed out. "I trusted him. I got him involved in my mess and he almost paid with his life. Just like Wesley, Sam, and Katie."

"You can't save everyone, Alan." Gordon comforted. "If you want to blame someone blame Lancaster, Shin, or Greer. They're the ones that started this mess, not you. You're just a kid."

"I could have tried harder to keep them away from me." Alan rationalized. "I didn't have to move back in with Wesley or run away with Matt. I should have kept pushing them away."

"It wouldn't have changed anything. Greer still wanted Wesley dead. Matt would have still been pushed into witness protection, because of his friendship with Sam." Gordon explained.

"He was right." Alan whispered do softly Gordon barely heard it. "I am bad. I deserved everything."

Gordon had to cock his head to hear the words. He hadn't heard Alan talk about himself in those terms since Lancaster. He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Stop that!" He demanded. "Don't talk about yourself like that. You're a good person, Allie. That monster is never going to hurt you again."

Alan's gaze didn't meet his at all. His brother remained staring at the floor. Gordon sat in silence realizing that Alan wasn't going to change his mind any time soon. He felt responsible for the fate of his friends. It reminded him of how he used to feel on missions whenever a life was lost. It wasn't his fault, but he could still feel the sting of guilt. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting next to his little brother when the silence was broken.

"Can you do me a favor?" Alan requested.

Gordon wasn't sure where this conversation was heading, "Anything."

"Can you get in to see Dr. Lancaster?" Alan questioned.

Gordon froze at his brother's question. Why on earth would Alan want anything to do with Lancaster? "Why?" He asked bluntly.

"It was a simple question. Will you go see him or not?" Alan wasn't going to explain himself.

"Not until you explain yourself." Gordon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I need to get a message to him." Alan stated briefly.

Gordon ran his hands over his face. "No, if I see that son of a bitch I'll kill him." He refused.

Alan looked disappointed by his brother's statement. "I'll go see him myself then." He opted.

"Hell no, over my dead body." Gordon was stating to lose his temper. How could Alan ask him to do this? Why did he need to see that monster?

"Forget it. I'll handle it myself like always." Alan yelled back.

A loud whistle interrupted their argument as they noticed their father and brothers enter the room. "What's going on in here?" Jeff questioned with a stern tone. It was his no nonsense voice.

Alan shrugged and looked away. "It's nothing, Dad."

Gordon shook his head at his brother's lie. "Like hell," He called his brother's bluff. "Alan wants to go see Keith Lancaster."

"Actually I asked you to go see him first, but you refused." Alan reminded.

The entire room erupted in disapproval. "No way," Scott stated bluntly. "I'm not going to let you get anywhere near him."

"That's not your decision to make." Alan debated.

"No, but it is my decision." Jeff stepped up. "It isn't going to happen."

Alan scowled, "I'm over eighteen. You have no say in what I do anymore."

Jeff recoiled as if he had been slapped. Alan hadn't been this disrespectful since high school. "You're still my son." He reminded. "I'm not going to let you get sick again."

"I don't care." Alan admitted. "I'm going to see him."

"Why do you need to see him in the first place?" Gordon rebutted.

John who was observing from the corner finally spoke up. "Alan, we get that a lot has happened of the past couple of weeks. You lost two people that you're trusted and loved. But that doesn't mean you're a bad person. Don't run back to Lancaster, because you're lost. Let us help you." The older blonde tried to persuade. "Let's go home and work through this together."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Alan spat.

"Watch the tone, Sprout." Virgil lectured. "We're not the enemy here. We're only trying to understand."

"Forget it!" Alan snapped storming out of the room. "Leave me alone!"

Scott attempted to block him, but he slipped past and left the hotel room with a loud slam. "Let him go, Scotty." Virgil advised. "He needs some time."

"What if he goes to see Lancaster?" Gordon thought aloud.

"Cummings will call us if he shows up at the station." Jeff informed. "Give your brother some space."

"He shouldn't be alone, Dad." Gordon emphasized. "He blames himself for everything."

Jeff nodded, "So did I when your mother passed. Alan will come back when he's ready."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Alan found himself randomly wandering around the hotel. He felt a deep tightening in his chest that he couldn't shake. It was more than anger or guilt. It was fear. How could he even begin to start new without his friends? Matt had been his constant for so long, even when drunk. It was a pain that Alan couldn't stop. Now he only had one person that truly knew that side of him, the side that his family could never understand. That person was in jail. Before he realized where he was he looked up to see the officer at the front desk. "I'm here to see Keith Lancaster." He said evenly.

He was told to take a seat in the chairs across from the front desk. "Alan?" A familiar voice called. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde looked up to see Agent Cummings standing in front of him. "I didn't come here to see you. I came here…" He was cut off by the man's hand.

"Your dad called me." Cummings admitted.

Alan rolled his eyes angrily. "Then you know what I want." He stated harshly.

The agent nodded, "I have to advise against it, Alan. No good can come from it. He's in jail where he belongs. You need to move on with your life."

"I know the law." Alan informed. "My father and you can't keep me from seeing him."

The brunette man sighed, "You're right we can't, but we can request that you don't. You're father and I go way back, Alan. We're only trying to protect you."

"I'm not changing my mind." Alan insisted. "So unless Keith doesn't want to see me, which I highly doubt, I demand to see him."

Cummings raised his eyebrows at the boy's stubbornness. "Fine, but I'm calling your father." He scoffed.

Alan smirked, "Tattle tale."

It wasn't fifteen minutes later than Alan was sitting across from Keith Lancaster. Other than the guards they were alone. He was being kept at the local police department until the FBI could arrange for transport. Agent Cummings had insisted that he escort Alan during the conversation, but he refused. Alan was under the assumption that his family would be watching. He knew them well enough to know how nosy they were. The whole purpose of him being here was to gain some control.

"This visit was sooner than I anticipated." Dr. Lancaster smiled. "I was surprised when they told me you were here."

"You knew I'd come eventually." Alan shook his head.

Dr. Lancaster nodded, "As I have said on several occasions I know you better than anyone."

"Don't start!" Alan snapped. There was only so much he could handle at the moment. When Lancaster and he were talking civilly he could be in the same room without wanted to run. They would talk a lot when they spent time together. But if he got creepy Alan couldn't handle it.

Dr. Lancaster wasn't fazed by the outburst. "Why are you here so soon?" The man inquired. "What happened?"

Alan let his head drop down. He wasn't ready to talk about Katie. "Katie's dead. Matt is being charged with manslaughter." He revealed.

The older man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's not good. How did Greer take this news?" He referred to his old friend.

Alan shook his head. "He put a hit out on Matt before Katie was out of surgery." He stated.

"That doesn't surprise me." Lancaster shrugged. "He always was an abrasive man. Have you gone to see him?"

"No," Alan said nervously.

The man shifted his arms so that they were resting on the table in front of him. Alan knew he was in handcuffs, but the sound made him flinch. "You are not to see him under any circumstances. Do you understand me?" He ordered.

Alan wasn't sure why the command made him feel better. It seemed like a comfort he had been missing. He knew it was wrong in every way. He hated what Lancaster did to him. But right now he needed it. "I have no intention of seeing him." He promised. "He was never a big fan of me."

"If he contacts you in any way you must tell me immediately." The former professor was dead serious. "He is not someone you want as an enemy."

Alan snorted, "You're in jail. What can you do?"

"I'm not having this decision." Lancaster gazed at the mirror. "You of all people should understand what I am capable of." Alan had forgotten they were being watched. The conversation paused for a moment. He hoped his family hadn't been there throughout this exchange.

"Why did you say those things to my dad?" Alan wondered offhand.

"Why do you care what I say to your family?" Lancaster shot back angrily. "Was anything I said a lie?"

Alan closed his eyes in frustration. "They don't understand this." He pointed in between them as a symbol of their relationship. "It doesn't make sense to them. It's complicated and messy."

"I only said the things that you wouldn't." The man pointed out. "They hurt you worse than I ever did. Someone needed to call them out on it."

Alan shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about. You've never even met them." He contradicted.

Lancaster slammed his hand on the table angrily. The guard lurched forward to defend Alan if necessary. "I wouldn't have chosen you if you had a good relationship with your family." His stare was angry. "It's part of what made you appealing."

"Thanks," Alan scoffed sarcastically. "I feel special now."

"Watch your mouth." Lancaster corrected.

The silence was stifling, but Alan refused to break it. This was one of the reasons Lancaster always hit him. Alan had a big mouth. It drove the older man nuts. It gave the younger man great satisfaction to know that Lancaster could no longer punish him.

"What are your plans now?" The former history professor asked softly.

Alan shrugged, "I don't know. Probably go back home. There's nothing here for me anymore."

Lancaster nodded, "You graduated with bachelors in computer science. You could always stay in Massachusetts."

Alan rolled his eyes. "I'd be happy if I never see Massachusetts again. If I was going to live anywhere it would be Oregon." He confessed.

The man grunted and folded his arms. "You only chose Oregon, because marijuana is legal in Washington. I know that Mr. Pierce chose the location. You were responsible for the paperwork and hacking the school systems." He enlightened.

"That is true," The blonde took a deep breath.

"I never liked Katie." Lancaster blurted.

Alan's eyes shot up to meet the professors in shock. "Well I guess it's a good thing you weren't the one sleeping with her." He joked angrily.

"You deserve better." Lancaster openly confessed. "However, you always did surround yourself with people lower than you. Except for Mr. Dunne, he was a good influence."

Alan's eyebrow's furrowed at the statement. "Thanks for the support." He stood up and started to leave.

"No wait," The man attempted to stand up, but was stopped by the chains on the handcuffs. "I'm sorry. I know you cared about Katie. Please stay."

Alan weighted his options. He could either face his family's wrath or talk to Lancaster more. Either way he was going to get scolded. "Tell me what I should do." He felt lost. Lancaster was never short on commands. He always knew what he wanted Alan to do. Alan never had to think about consequences.

The older man studied him up and down. He knew Alan well enough to know what he was thinking. "Come here," Lancaster motioned to the chair across from him. Alan complied willingly. "You came here, because you wanted someone to tell you the truth. You want someone to tell you that Katie's death was your fault, that you've destroyed Matt's life, and that you deserve to suffer."

Alan put his head in his hands, "Yes." He was crying now.

"What you did was stupid." Lancaster scolded. "Believing that you could be happy without me was a mistake. Ever decision you've made since you left me was a mistake. Do you honestly think that Katie and Matt cared about you? They didn't. No one cares about you, but me. You are nothing without me. You know this is the truth otherwise you wouldn't have come."

The door to the room suddenly swung open loudly. "This conversation is over." Cummings ordered. "Get him out of here." The agent pointed to Lancaster and the guard complied.

The agent put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Alan jumped at the touch and felt nauseous. Before he could stop himself he fell out of the chair and started vomiting. He could feel the man holding him. It was only making it worse. He pushed away and got out of the room gasping for air. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts. Why wasn't his father here? Suddenly he missed his family's presence. As if his prayers had been answered he saw Scott approaching him.

"Let's get you out of here." The older boy draped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

Behind him Alan could hear his father and the agent talking. He assumed they had heard their conversation, but he wasn't entirely sure. He had gotten what he wanted. He had heard what he needed. Alan managed to make it back to the hotel without any lectures. Apparently only his father and Scott had come to the police station. They asked him a few simple questions that he responded to with nods or shakes of his head. He didn't really feel up to discussing his chat with Lancaster at the moment. When they returned he went to the first bedroom he saw and ignored everyone.

John, Virgil, and Gordon were sitting in the main living room of the suite when Alan stormed in. He was closely followed by Scott and Jeff. The youngest of the group slammed the door as he retreated into the nearest room.

"I'm guessing it went well." Gordon smirked.

Scott rolled his eyes. "I didn't punch anyone if that's what you're implying." He revealed.

"Look at Mr. Restraint." Gordon goaded. "I thought for sure you would have gotten one punch in."

"We weren't even allowed in the room with Alan." Scott informed. "Despite Cummings wishes Sprout wanted to talk to Lancaster alone."

"That doesn't sound good." Virgil commented.

"How did that go?" John wondered.

Scott shrugged, "It was weird." The older man took a seat next to his brothers on the couch.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What happened?" John questioned.

"They just talked about Katie and Matt. Then they talked about Alan's plans." Scott admitted. "They had a few arguments, but it didn't seem to upset Alan until the end."

"Then what's the problem?" Virgil asked curiously.

"When I imagined their relationship I never accounted for how close they were or how long they'd known each other." Scott confessed. "Allie listens to him. He trusts him and confides in him in ways he never did with us."

Virgil shook his head. "You can't take it personally, Scotty." The doctor advised.

Scott fumed, "How am I supposed to handle the situation then? What makes you an expert?"

The chestnut haired man sighed, "I'm not. But don't get pissed at Alan. He's not the one you're mad at. It's not his fault."

"I don't get it. I can't rationalize it in my head." Scott ranted. "Why would Alan want to be anywhere near that monster after all he's done? It makes no sense."

"He may have Stockholm Syndrome, Scott." John attested. "Mandy mentioned it earlier. He spent three years with Lancaster. Alan entrusted him with things we never knew."

"I understand that they have a past and that Lancaster was there for him. But that doesn't explain Alan seeking him out now." Gordon argued. "Alan told me he wanted me to deliver a message. Did Alan say anything to Lancaster about a message?"

Scott shook his head. "It was like Alan wanted Lancaster to tear him down. The sprout blatantly asked him to scold him." The older brunette informed.

"Did you tell Mandy about this?" John wondered.

"Dad's talking to her now." Scott enlightened.

John got up and headed towards the room that Alan had disappeared into earlier. "I think he needs some space, Johnny. He was pretty messed up." Scott recapped.

"The last thing that kid needs is to be alone." John stated as he walked into the room.

John and Alan had always had a strained relationship. Due to their conflicting schedules, John had not seen the aftermath of Alan's kidnapping. He had heard about the trauma second hand, but never from Alan. Every time John was home Alan seemed to be piecing his life together. It was hard for John to understand how troubled Alan still remained. His past was something that would obviously be hanging over him like a fog forever. The older blonde wasn't sure Alan wanted to move passed his relationship with his former professor. If the younger boy was seeking him out then they needed to know why. They needed to understand what Lancaster had done to earn his trust. Was Alan punishing himself out of pain or guilt?

"I don't want to talk about it." Alan's voice pulled John out of his thoughts.

John observed his brother sitting on the bed looking out the window. "You don't have to, Sprout." He comforted. He took a seat next to his brother.

Alan instantly moved away from where his brother sat. He didn't want anyone to touch him right now. He wasn't ready for that yet. "Don't touch me." Alan whispered in warning.

The older blonde met his brother's eyes. "I wasn't going to." He reassured. "Are you okay?"

The younger boy looked away at the question. "Not really." He admitted.

John felt a surge of happiness when his brother responded honestly. "What do you need, Allie?" He inquired.

Alan took a deep breath as he considered the question. "What I need and what I want are two very different things at the moment." He buried his face in his hands.

John fought the urge to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Alan had requested not to be touched. He had to remind himself. "Matt's parents called for you while you were out." He stated. "They wanted to talk to you about something."

Alan nodded in acknowledgement. "When can we leave?" He asked.

At first John didn't know what Alan was referring to. Did he want to see Matt's parents or go home? The tone in his voice was that of exhaustion. It lead John believe that Alan truly did want to go home. "The funeral is in two days. We can leave right after if you want." John would have to confirm with their father.

The older brother noticed the tears running down his face. "I'm not staying for the funeral." Alan revealed.

John's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I think you could use some closure, Allie." He insisted.

Alan hung his head in denial. "I'm not going to another funeral. I just want to go home." He repeated.

"I'll go talk to Dad." John got up and left the room.

"How is he?" Virgil met him at the door. Jeff, Gordon, and Scott were hover close behind.

"He wants us to take him home." John spoke to his father. "He is refusing to attend the funeral or see Matt's family."

"Oh thank god," Gordon sighed. "I hate funerals."

Virgil shook his head. "I think skipping the funeral is a mistake. Katie was his girlfriend. He needs to say goodbye or he's going to regret it." The medic stated his opinion.

"That's what I said." John informed. "The kid isn't budging."

"Then let's take him home." Jeff opted.

"Dad," Scott quipped. "That's a mistake. We can't help him run away from reality every time something happens."

"My decision is final." Jeff ordered. "I don't want to push Alan away right now."

After Jeff had laid down the law his sons didn't argue. Virgil and Scott still disagreed, but didn't want to fight. Once they arrived back on the island Jeff and John made arrangements to put five on autopilot and give Brains and Fermat a much needed break. They all thought having Fermat around may help Alan. The family also contacted Lady Penelope and made plans for Tin Tin to return home.

Alan spent a majority of his time locked up in his room. He would join the family for an occasional meal when they annoyed him. But he never ate much. They would attempt to engage him in small talk when he seemed willing. Overall Alan had put up a wall between him and his family. The only person Alan was interested in talking to was Fermat.

Alan was staring at picture of his friends and him when a knock interrupted his focus. "Come in," It was obviously not one of his family members. They had a strict no knock policy when it came to Alan's door.

The young Malaysian girl walked in with a smile on her face. "It's good to know someone still has manners on this island." Tin Tin quipped.

The young blonde's stoic composure broke instantly. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "It's good to see you. It's been a long time."

"Too long." Tin Tin added. "I've missed you."

Alan sighed, "I've missed you too."

The mood in the room shifted to an awkward silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry about the last time we spoke." The black haired girl apologized. "I said some very hurtful things."

Alan shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing what has going on. I pushed you away. There's nothing to apologize for." He reassured.

Tin Tin took a seat on the bed as Alan followed behind. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?" She wondered. "When you turned me down I thought you didn't want me."

Alan snorted at the memory. "How could you think that? Any guy would be crazy not to like you." He commented.

"I didn't want just any guy, Alan." Tin Tin argued. "I wanted you. I still want you. Why do you think I jumped at the opportunity to go to school abroad? I couldn't stand to be with you and no actually be with you. It hurts too much."

Alan ran a hand through his hair at her rant. "I need you to give me some time, Tin. I just lost Katie." He begged.

"What did she have that I don't?" Tin Tin questioned as she started to cry. "Why could you open up to her and not me?"

"It's not a contest." Alan reminded. "It never was."

"It became a contest when you chose her over me." Tin Tin pointed out. "You knew how I felt about you."

"I did. I do." Alan stuttered. "But it's complicated. Katie had no one else to turn to for help. Her mother kicked out. She needed help. It was never the right time for us."

Tin Tin shrugged, "Matt could have helped her. You didn't have to sleep with her."

"I thought we were over." Alan admitted. "You made it clear that we were over the last time we spoke. If I left you never wanted to talk to me again. I was only abiding by your wishes."

Tin Tin placed her hands on his shoulders in frustration. "I wanted you to fight for me. I thought you would come for me." She pulled him closer.

"You know I didn't have a choice." Alan whispered. "I couldn't have any contact with my past. That's the way witness protection works."

Alan didn't know what he was feeling. Tin Tin and he had a complicated and messy past. It was obvious that she hadn't moved on from it. Part of Alan was thrilled by her confession. After all these years she still loved him. The other parts of Alan were screaming at him to build his wall back up. He knew where this conversation was leading and he wasn't prepared to make another commitment so soon. He loved Katie. He loved Tin Tin. Those were two conflicting facts that he knew were creating a war inside his brain.

He was instantly pulled out thoughts by someone bursting into the room. This is what Alan was used to. "Did I interrupt something?" Gordon glanced between the girl and his brother. They were still standing in close proximity to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!**

**CHAPTER 12**

Alan didn't know what he was feeling. Tin Tin and he had a complicated and messy past. It was obvious that she hadn't moved on from it. Part of Alan was thrilled by her confession. After all these years she still loved him. The other parts of Alan were screaming at him to build his wall back up. He knew where this conversation was leading and he wasn't prepared to make another commitment so soon. He loved Katie. He loved Tin Tin. Those were two conflicting facts that he knew were creating a war inside his brain.

He was instantly pulled out thoughts by someone bursting into the room. This is what Alan was used to. "Did I interrupt something?" Gordon glanced between the girl and his brother. They were still standing in close proximity to each other.

Alan was the first to back away. "What do you want, Gordon?" He groaned.

Gordon had a smug look on his face. For a moment Alan thought his older brother was going to press the issue. "Dinner's ready." He stated as he walked away.

"Do you think he heard us?" Tin Tin inquired.

Alan shrugged, "Probably."

"Great," The girl smirked. "Now the island is going to know."

"From now on let's leave all private conversations on the beach." Alan decided.

Tin Tin put her hand back on his shoulder to draw his attention. "You'll let me know when you're ready, right?" She requested.

Alan reached up and ran his hand through her hair. "You know I will." He promised.

Throughout the entire mealtime Gordon was casting daggers in between Alan and Tin Tin. It was the only way he knew to get his opinion across to his little brother. He wasn't over Katie yet. So what was Alan doing with Tin Tin? It didn't make sense. They haven't spoken in years.

"What gives, Nemo?" Virgil accused. "You've been burning a hole through the sprout's face all night."

Jeff, Brains, Fermat, Alan, and Tin Tin had already left the table. "I caught Alan and Tin together." Gordon divulged.

Scott snorted, "They're allowed to talk, Gordon. That was the whole point of bringing her back."

"I'd say they were doing a bit more than talking." Gordon muttered bitterly. He thought Alan was devastated by the loss of his girlfriend. All it took was Tin Tin to make him forget all about his grief.

John's eyebrows furrowed at the comment. "What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"I walked in on Tin and Alan kissing." The red head revealed.

"What?" Scott shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"They were too close to be hugging." Gordon explained. "Alan backed off as soon as I came in the room. So I'd say I'm pretty sure."

"But you didn't actually see them kissing, did you?" Virgil clarified.

"Well no, but they were." The copper haired man dismissed.

John rolled his eyes at his brother's observation. "There is nothing going on between Tin Tin and Alan. She was probably comforting him." The older boy rationalized.

They wished that Alan could open up to them like he had to Fermat and Tin Tin. It hurt them to see Alan so cut off from them. The four older brothers were sitting in the living room area watching television when their father walked in. They had made it a point of having family meetings weekly to keep everyone updated. The family would discuss everything to personal dilemmas to the thunderbirds. It was something Amanda recommended after Alan ran away.

Jeff had been sitting in his office for hours talking with his daughter in-law. What he had observed at the police station between his son and his abuser scared him. Alan actually trusted the man and went to him to seek comfort. He went out of his way to avoid his family to get to the man. It was something that Jeff couldn't stomach. After combing through his observations with Amanda they both decided that Alan needed to talk. It was blatantly obvious that Alan viewed his relationship with Lancaster in a different way than his family did.

The older man's eyes scanned the room before he spoke. "Where's your brother?" He questioned.

John shook his head. "I told him to come down, but he refused." The only blonde paraphrased.

"Scott, go get your brother. We need to have a talk." Jeff ordered.

Scott got up and started up the stairs to the right. He had no problem making Alan come down to talk. Recently Scott had found it difficult to be in the same room as Alan without demanding answers. It had put a huge strain on their relationship. They were the closest pair on the island and now they avoided each other at all costs. What Scott had observed between Lancaster and Alan was not rational to him. It drove him insane and made him want to shake some sense into his little brother.

Virgil sighed, "He's not ready to talk about things, Dad. We can't force him." The middle son thought that putting Alan into a corner was a recipe for disaster.

Jeff considered his son's words before speaking. He knew how all of his sons felt regarding the situation. Virgil and John didn't want to push Alan away by making him talk. Scott and Jeff wanted answers and an explanation for Alan's behavior. Gordon just wanted his brother back. "Amanda thinks it would be a good idea to get everything out in the open." The patriarch explained.

"I agree with Mandy. We all need some closure. But we can't make Alan talk if he doesn't want to." John reminded. "Starting a fight with him would only do harm."

It wasn't long before Scott descended the stairs with Alan close behind. The entire room got quiet. Alan took a seat next to John in an attempt to avoid Scott's glares. The younger boy missed his older brother. Scott had always been there for him. He had been defending and protecting him since he was three. The pair hadn't said two words to each other since he'd returned to the island. Alan knew it was because of what he had witnessed with Lancaster.

Jeff took a deep breath before starting. He had no idea what forcing Alan into this meeting would result in. Alan could completely shut down or run out of the room for all he knew. His youngest son's behaviors had always been erratic and unpredictable. He hoped that Amanda's advice would help them all. "Alan, I called you in here because I wanted to talk about what happened at the police station. I talked to Amanda and she said it could help us understand." The father treaded carefully.

Alan kept his eye on his hands as he fiddled. "There's nothing to talk about." He whispered.

"We think there is, Allie." Gordon intercepted. "Dad told us what happened. I've seen the security tape. Why on earth would you let him say those things to you? You don't honestly believe him, do you?"

Alan shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Scott let his anger get the best of him. He met Alan's eyes briefly before the boy broke contact. "How could you say that? What Lancaster said wasn't true, Sprout. It wasn't your fault. You didn't deserve any of this."

"You don't understand." Alan spat and he stood up and met Scott's hard glare.

"Then help us understand." Gordon argued. "Explain it to us in the way that you see it."

Alan ran his hands over his face in frustration. "I already told you why I got to know Keith. I thought it would help me rationalize what was happening." He reminded.

"We understand that, Alan." Virgil comforted. "You did the right thing. You were making the best out a bad situation."

"I didn't tell you everything." Alan admitted. "I didn't want you guys to look at me different."

John put a hand on his brother's shoulder lightly. He was surprised the boy didn't shrug it off. "It's okay, Allie. Whatever it is we can handle it." The older blonde promised.

"You guys know what he did to me. You know how sick it made me." Alan's voice was soft and he refused to meet any other their eyes. He knew they were all trained on him like an ant under a magnifying glass. "But I never told you about how good it felt. I never doubted that he cared about me. I never doubted his intentions or feelings. He may have been one twisted bastard, but he did love me in his own way." The younger man was in tears now. "I've never felt that safe with anyone before, even after he tortured me. I know it's wrong, but I don't feel that with you. I know you care, but I doubt you guys. I feel like you're going to forget about me again. I don't know where I stand with you guys. I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. It doesn't make any sense."

All the older men met each other's eyes. The anger had been replaced with concern. Although the words stung Jeff as they were spoken he knew Alan felt his way. Amanda had explained this to him several times. Amanda had assumed that Alan's fear of his father had accelerated into a fear of the entire family after his discussion with Lancaster. It was definitely Stockholm's Syndrome at this point. Alan had been manipulated for three years and still felt loyal to Lancaster. It wasn't a problem when the man was dead. But now that Lancaster was alive and in their lives it manifested again. Jeff could see how conflicted Alan was by his emotions. One side of him was telling him to hate his former professor for raping and abusing him. The other side was telling him that the man protected and cared about him when his family couldn't be bothered.

John pulled his brother onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Alan was wracked with sobs and deep breaths at the release. "Shhh…" The older man whispered calmly.

Virgil put a hand on the younger boy's back to comfort him. "I'm sorry," Alan muttered again.

"There's nothing to apologize for Sprout." Gordon reassured. "We asked for the truth."

Alan pulled away noticing how awkward his position was in his brother's lap. He wiped the tears with the back of his hand. "It's not okay. Don't pretend like this is all going to fix itself." He ranted. "You guys don't get how much I hate feeling like this."

"Then talk to us." Scott stated harshly. "We can't help you if you lie to us or hide the truth. Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't deserve to be punished."

"Scott!" Jeff reprimanded. "That's enough."

Scott remained standing and shot his father a stern look. "No, he needs to hear this now." The brunette debated. "I can't believe you gave that monster permission to hurt you. What the hell is wrong with you? How could you possibly trust him over us? We love you Alan. What he did to you isn't love. A person doesn't hit or tear down another person out of love. That's not love. Do you care about yourself at all? Do you even know how we all see you? You say that you hate feeling like this all the time, but you're doing it to yourself. We've been here waiting for you to confide in us."

Alan remained sitting with his eyes fixed on the floor. He knew Scott had every right to be mad. He had been holding in these emotions for a long time. If he wanted to vent, then Alan was willing to let him.

"Say something," Scott snapped at his brother.

Alan shot out of his seat at Scott's demand. "I told you that I was sorry. I don't know what else to say." He mumbled.

"It's not us you're hurting, Allie." Scott warned. "It's you. You need to start talking to us and telling us how you feel. Even if you think it will hurt our feelings or make us look at you different. I've never seen you more open then when you were in that room with Lancaster. We want to see you like that with us."

"You want to know the truth." Alan's voice had lost all of its sorrow and pain. It was stone cold. Jeff hadn't seen Alan like this since Sam died.

Scott crossed his arms at his brother's defensive tone. "That's what I'm asking." He insisted.

"You guys know nothing about me. You never did. If it wasn't for the drugs and Lancaster we wouldn't be having this discussion. You guys never would have noticed what was happening to me. I would be in Portland right now with Wesley, Matt, and Sam. I like using drugs. I liked smoking pot and having no one in my business. I enjoyed talking to Keith about my personal problems. He knows me better than anyone. I knew I could never live up to what you wanted, a perfect son and brother." Alan paused. "How could anyone live up to the standards you all set? I was average in academics. I wasn't artistic or musical. I was average at sports. The only thing I excelled at was breaking the law. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that truth enough for you?"

Virgil knew pushing Alan had been a mistake. Although they all hated hearing that they had played a part in hurting their little brother it needed to be said aloud. The younger boy was right on many levels. "You're your own person, Alan. No one said you needed to become a Thunderbird." Jeff reasoned. "That was why I sent you away in the first place. I wanted you to have a normal childhood."

"That's a lie and we both know it." Alan challenged. "There wasn't a single vacation that I didn't come home to some kind of fight or teasing. _'You need to grow up, Alan.' ,'Why can't you be like your brothers.', 'What did you blow up this time?', 'Is the school still standing?'. _ You didn't send me away because you cared. You sent me away because I was in the way. Lancaster didn't have to tell me that. You did that all on your own. There were some nights I would hide out in my room and call him for support because of what you all did and how you made me feel. Keith may be a monster, but at least he didn't pretend to be someone he wasn't. As soon as you guys found out about my relationship with him you started acting like I walked on water. It was all a lie. You guys aren't nice to me out of love. You're nice to me because you feel guilty and want to clear your conscious."

The room remained silent as they took in the boys words. What Alan had said was true. They did start treating Alan different after they found out about the abuse. But they did love him. They had assumed that Alan had gotten over the teasing after all these years. He had never said anything about it before.

"We didn't mean to hurt you, Allie." Scott's voice was soft and comforting. "You're our baby brother. We always loved you. I know we were jerks and we said things that we wished we could take back. I knew something was wrong with you when I came to visit you at school. You'd completely changed. You used to pull pranks with Gordon and laugh at our jokes. After you started at Wharton's it was like you had become an entirely new kid. You stopped talking to us. You started fighting with Dad about every little thing. That wasn't something we did, Allie. That was Lancaster putting thoughts into your head. There was nothing you wanted more than to be a Thunderbird alongside us. But after you started at Wharton's it was like you couldn't be bothered with any of it. Your grades dropped. You started getting into trouble. We called and you wouldn't answer or call back. That was all you, not us. We wanted a closer relationship, but you pushed us away. Dad had every intention of making you a Thunderbird after college."

John could see that both Alan and Scott made good points. Alan was angry and hurt by his brother's actions. But they were escalated by Lancaster's comments and suggestions. The younger boy could see that now.

"We're sorry for teasing you so much, Sprout." Virgil apologized. "We were idiots. We should have seen what it was doing to you. Even if Lancaster wasn't in the picture what we did was wrong and we feel terrible."

"I know you do and I'm sorry I held it all in for so long." Alan accepted.

"Alan, I wanted to know that you can talk about your relationship with Lancaster openly." Jeff encouraged. "Amanda offered to video chat until she gets back from her conference. Or you can talk to one of us. We can't help you if we don't understand what you're thinking. We want to earn your trust back."

Alan nodded, "I never talked about him with anyone. Not even Wesley or Katie."

"How are handling what happened with Katie and Matt?" Jeff inquired.

The young blonde ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not." He confessed. "I feel like it's my fault. I miss them and I don't know how to get passed it. I feel alone like no one understands me."

"What do you need from us?" The older man questioned.

Alan shook his head as if he was battling his emotions. "I don't think you should trust me to be alone." The boy whispered.

Jeff was shocked by his son's statement. "Do you want to go back to the mainland? Is being here bring back too many memories?" He wondered.

"No, I like being here." Alan concluded as the tears threatened to fall again. "But I feel out of control. I feel like I have nothing to live for. Every day is pain and memories. I can't take much more. It's becoming too much to handle."

Virgil studied his brother's expression as he spoke. Alan was trying to tell them something. It was obvious to the doctor that he was avoiding the truth as he had done with the molestation. The chestnut haired man noticed the boy fidgeting with his long sleeves. Suddenly the truth hit Virgil in the face. Alan had no access to drugs. He had no friends to confide in. The boy obviously didn't trust his family. Everything he had been fighting for was taken away. The doctor reached over and pulled his brother's hand into his lap. To the man's surprise the boy didn't fight him at all. Perhaps Alan wanted them to know what he had been doing. Virgil gently pushed the boy's sleeve up to reveal the ugly red gashes.

The doctor took a deep breath before meet the boy's eyes. "Oh my god," Scott gasped as he rubbed his hand over his face. Jeff and Scott shared worried looks of shock. They were losing Alan all over again and they never even knew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters!**

**CHAPTER 13**

"Alan, why did you do this to yourself?" John ran his hand down his brother's other arm to examine it for more cuts. Sure enough both wrists were covered.

Alan's breath quickened at the heighted stress in the room. "I wanted to feel something." He cried. "Anything."

Virgil wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him into his lap. He let the boy cry on his chest. "How did you know?" Gordon asked the doctor.

Virgil ran his hands through the boy's hair. The younger boy was too wrapped up in the moment to notice them talking. "It was just a thought. The way he was talking about control and feeling lost. I thought he was trying to tell us more."

Jeff and Scott were whispering across the room. They had moved out of earshot when Virgil allowed his brother to break down into his chest. Alan needed help, more help than they ever realized. He was punishing and torturing himself. For once it wasn't Lancaster or Shin they were fighting, but Alan. The boy had been through too much. He was scared and had lost the only people he trusted.

"Did you know? Is this why you insisted on calling the meeting?" Scott accused his father.

Jeff shook his head in disappointment. "Scott, if I had known about this he would be in a hospital or getting some form of treatment." The man rebutted.

The brunette man stole a glance at his little brother. The boy was still leaning on Virgil's chest crying uncontrollably. John was rubbing comforting circles on the boys back and whispering encouraging words in his ear. Gordon was sitting beside Virgil with grimace marring his face. "Dad, Allie isn't going to agree to go to a clinic or see a shrink. He's an adult. We can't make him do anything." Scott reminded.

Jeff ran his hands over his face as he watched his two sons comfort his youngest. "This is serious, Scott. He's hurting himself. He may try to kill himself." The older man argued.

"He told us not to trust him. He said we shouldn't leave him alone. That means he knows what he did was wrong." Scott recapped. "Maybe we can still help him without sending him away. He needs to trust us and believe that we are here for him. It's the only way he can move on."

"I don't know if he can move past this Scott." Jeff said in defeat. "I'm not sure if our Alan is even still there."

Scott recoiled at his father's words. "What are you talking about?" He stated harshly. His words were a little too loud and caused the others to draw attention. "That's not what Alan needs right now."

"What's going on?" Gordon had gotten up from his seat and come over to the two older men. "Alan's upset enough as it is without you two shouting."

"Dad doesn't think Alan is worth saving." Scott said bluntly.

Gordon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"That's not what I said." Jeff rebutted. "I said that we may have to face the fact that Alan may not be able to come back from this. He's been through too much. How could his life ever be normal again after all he's been through?"

"Why does he have to be normal?" Gordon pointed out. "Who says Allie has to fit into some cookie cutter mold that we've created? I'll settle for alive and happy."

"Me too," Scott sighed. "I think we should start Alan's training."

Jeff looked confused by his son's comment. "Thunderbird training? I don't think that's a good idea Scott. Not right now." He shot down.

"Alan needs something to look forward to, Dad. He needs to be a part of something that takes his mind off all that has happened. Think about it. How did Wesley, Sam, and Matt earn Alan's trust?" Scott questioned. "They were there for him during the darkest moments of his life. I'm not saying that we start his training now, or in a few days, but in a week or two. Give him a reason to trust us again."

Gordon shrugged, "We could stick him up on five with star man. Alan's great at computers. He could be a great asset to the team."

Jeff considered his son's request. He never wanted Alan to become a Thunderbird. It wasn't because of his age or maturity level. Jeff knew his son could handle the stress. It was the threat that he could lose Alan on a mission. He knew he was at risk of losing Alan anyway. "Fine," The patriarch agreed. "But I only want him shadowing you boys not participating on missions."

"Don't worry so much, Dad." Gordon reassured. "Allie will be safe with us."

After much convincing Virgil and John had finally gotten Alan into the infirmary. Jeff, Scott, and Gordon were so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't even notice the three men leave. John sat on the bed next to Alan as Virgil cleaned his wrists. Alan winced as the medic sanitized his wounds.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak." Alan whispered breaking the silence.

Virgil met his little brother's eyes in shock. "You're not weak, Sprout. Don't talk about yourself like that." He scolded.

Alan watched as his brother wrapped his wrists. "Dad's disappointed in me. He's going to send me away again." The boy murmured.

John tightened his arm around his brother's shoulders. "That's not going to happen, Allie. I'm afraid you're stuck with us this time." The older blonde smiled. "Do you honestly think Scott the smother hen is going to let you out of his sight?"

Alan smirked at John's attempt to make conversation. It was a welcomed distraction to what had been happening. "You should get ready for bed. You've had a pretty rough day." Virgil dismissed. "I'm sure Scott will wrestle someone for the first shift."

"First shift?" Alan questioned innocently.

John shared a knowing glance with Virgil. "You were the one who said not to leave you alone." The astronaut smirked. "We're just following your orders."

Alan froze at his brother's seriousness. "You can't be serious. I'm twenty two. I don't need my older brother's babysitting me." He argued. "I can sleep by myself. I'm not crazy. I meant during the day when I'm awake."

"This is happening whether you like it or not." Virgil put his foot down. "So you might as well suck it up and be a big boy about it."

"Who do you want to stay with tonight?" John asked softly.

Alan considered his brother's question carefully. He currently wanted to be as far away from his father as possible. Scott and he were not on speaking terms. Alan was not in the mood to deal with Gordon's hyperactive late night routines. That left Virgil and John. Virgil was by far the most understanding at the moment. John was comforting, but very concerned. He was treating Alan like a broken doll. "Virgil," He decided.

Virgil nodded, "Why don't you go up and get ready for bed, Sprout? John can take you. I have a few more things I need to finish before coming up."

Alan knew that meant he had to talk to his father. The younger boy obeyed and allowed John to take him upstairs to get ready for bed. He had no reason to fight it.

"How is he?" Jeff asked when Virgil returned to the family room.

"I cleaned his wrists and sent him to bed." The doctor responded. "The cuts were only on the surface. They'll heal in a week or two."

Jeff and his other sons let out a sigh of relief. "How did he seem emotionally?" The father questioned.

Virgil shrugged, "He seemed uncomfortable and upset, but that's to be expected. This isn't something that's going to magically disappear. It's going to take time for him to come to terms with what he's done."

"Where's John?" Scott inquired.

The doctor could feel the concern rolling off of his brother in waves. Scott wanted to reach out to Alan. He felt responsible for what had happened. "He's helping Alan get ready for bed. Alan's going to stay in my room tonight." Virgil informed.

"Why your room?" Gordon debated. "You just won a hundred big brother points for comforting Alan. Let someone else have a turn." The red head was always a jokester even in stressful situations.

"The sprout chose me." Virgil revealed. "We asked him which one of us he wanted to stay with and he said me."

Gordon didn't say anything after that. "Dad and I were talking about starting Alan's training. Do you think he would be up for it?" Scott wondered.

"I don't see why not." Virgil approved. "It sounds like a great idea to me. I've been begging Dad to let the kid join since we discovered his crazy hacking skills."

Jeff looked at his son for reassurance. "Do you think Alan needs a professional?" He asked.

"Let's just take this one day at a time, Dad." The man advised. "Alan needs time to adjust and accept what's happening. Give him some breathing room. If I think he needs to see someone I'll let you know. But right now he's talking. That's good sign."

Alan was lying down in Virgil's bed when the man came in. John hadn't left him alone for a second. He wasn't even allowed to close the bathroom door. It was like being in an annoying prison. The older man took a few minutes to get ready for bed before joining his brother.

"Virg?" Alan whispered through the darkness.

"Yeah," Virgil answered.

"Why didn't you ask me why I did it?" The younger boy's voice sounded tiny.

The older man sighed, "You don't owe anyone an explanation, Allie."

Alan took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. "It feels like a part of me is missing." He admitted.

Virgil waited for his brother to finish before speaking. He could tell that Alan truly didn't know why he had hurt himself. "No one expects you to be okay. You just lost your girlfriend." He comforted.

"I lost my best friend too." Alan muttered. "I thought I could help him. I was kidding myself."

"Have you talked to Matt at all?" Virgil asked curiously. The older brother didn't approve of Matt's behavior. There was no reason to hurt someone the way he had. Even if he was drunk and unstable it was irresponsible.

"He calls me every few days to check in." Alan informed. "His parents have good lawyers. I'm sure he'll get a lenient sentence for turning himself in and entering a rehab program."

"How do you feel about that? Do you think he deserves worse?" Virgil wondered.

Alan shrugged, "I don't think I can afford to lose any more people I care about."

Virgil was surprised by his brother's forgiveness. If Matt had hurt or killed Alan because of his recklessness he would be furious. He wouldn't have forgiven him. "Do you know what you want to do next?" He took a deep breath.

"I've been considering going back to Massachusetts. At least until the trial is over." Alan hinted.

The older brother shot up at his brother's words. "Why?" The last thing Virgil wanted was to come off as a smother hen. But he couldn't imagine why the youngest would want to leave the island. It set out several alarms.

"Matt's parents offered me a place to stay until I find a job." Alan enlightened. "I think they're lonely now that Matt's not at home."

Virgil propped himself up to look at his brother. "I can't tell you what you should do, Sprout. But I think you should know that Dad was planning on starting your Thunderbird training soon. That's what Scott and he were talking about downstairs." He revealed.

Alan's eyebrow's shot up at his brother's revolution. "Whose idea was that? I know it wasn't Dad's. He doesn't want me anywhere near the birds."

"Scott's initially, but we all agree that you'd make a great addition to the team." The dark haired man put his brother's mind at ease. "To be honest we've all been pushing Dad for a while."

Alan ran his hand over his face. "Dad doesn't trust me, does he?" The younger boy's voice broke.

"That's not it at all, Alan. Dad loves you. He's just scared that you'll get hurt. He's trying to protect you." Virgil explained. "Being a thunderbird is dangerous. We get injured and see people die for a living. It's not as glamorous as it seems on the surface. Dad wanted to protect you from that pain."

"It didn't protect me though." Alan rationalized. "I still got hurt and watched people I love die."

"It will all work out, Allie. We'll help you get through it." Virgil promised.

Gordon was finishing up his afternoon swim when his phone chimed. Ever since she had saved his life that day at the hospital Alex and he had been talking daily. He knew that part of his was her job. She had been keeping Gordon updated on both the investigations.

"Hey, I was just getting out of the pool." Gordon answered. "What's up?"

"I wanted you to hear it from me before it got back to your brother." The young agent informed. "Matthew Dunne was found stabbed in his holding cell this morning."

Gordon ran a hand through his wet hair. "Oh my god, is he going to be okay?" The man asked worriedly.

"He's going to be okay. He's being kept at the hospital under the protection of the US Marshalls until his trial. We believe Greer sent someone after him." Alex elaborated.

The red head groaned, "This is not what my brother needs right now, Lex. He's having a really rough time."

"I know," Cummings talked to your father yesterday. "Your father told me about the self-harm. What are you guys going to do?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen Alan like this before. He usually hides his pain so well." Gordon explained.

"I'll keep you updated on what we find." The girl promised. "Are we still on for Friday?"

Gordon smiled at her enthusiastic tone. It had been a long time since Gordon has been on a date with someone. Usually the thunderbirds kept him pretty busy. "Yeah, I told my dad I was making a supply run. I'll call you when I've landed in New York." He planned.

"I'll see you then." She confirmed.

Gordon hung up his phone and headed into the house. "Was that Alex?" Scott grinned.

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "It's just a date." He said in annoyed tone.

"Yeah that's what I said about Janet too." Scott reminded. "Speaking of which, I'm flying down with you on Friday."

"What? Why?" Gordon argued.

"Janet and I haven't seen each other since she went back to Wharton's. I want to visit my wife. Plus we're bringing Mandy back to the island. Dad wants her here for Alan." Scott reasoned.

"Did Cummings tell Dad about Matt?" Gordon wondered.

Scott nodded, "Dad's holding off to tell Alan. Apparently the kid's considering moving back to Massachusetts until he gets a job. He told Virgil last night."

"Why don't we take him down with us on Friday? He could talk to Mandy, visit Katie's grave, and talk to Matt." Gordon recommended.

"I don't think Dad wants to encourage Alan's independence at the moment. Plus who is going to stay with him. I'll be with Janet. You'll be with your new girlfriend. That will leave the sprout with no one to watch him." Scott justified.

"Mandy will be there." Gordon reminded. "Or he could stay with Matt's family."

"No offense to Matt's parents, but I don't exactly trust their motives." Scott enlightened.

Gordon shot his brother a worried glance. "Matt's father is a neurologist and his mother's is a real-estate agent. They may be a little intense, but they're not bad people." He rebutted.

"I'm worried they may push Alan to do something he's not ready for. I don't want him any more involved in Matt's trail than he already is." Scott continued.

"Alan can handle himself, Scooter." Gordon dismissed. "He's going to do what he feels is right regardless of pressure."

Alan was sitting with John out on the lanai when his father had called him into his office. The news that Matt had been stabbed hadn't surprised him in the slightest. It was hard to imagine Greer as his former headmaster. The man had too many dark connections. Despite Scott's best efforts Alan had already decided to go to Massachusetts. He wasn't able to see Matt, but he could see Greer or Lancaster. The boy hated the idea of going back and appealing to his former professor. But at this point it wasn't a choice. Lancaster knew Greer better than anyone. He could convince Greer to stop the hit on Matt.

The young blonde was in his room packing for his trip. His brothers had not left him alone for a second that day. It was getting annoying, but gave him comfort. "You know that they won't let you see Matt. He's under witness protection until the trial." Scott reminded for the hundredth time.

"It's not Matt I want to see." Alan confessed as he continued to pack.

The older man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you with Matt's family either, Allie. I'd feel better if you stayed here." Scott pressed. "You don't need to get involved in this mess."

"If there's a chance to save Matt, then I have to try." Alan sighed. "I owe him that much."

Scott put a hand on his brother's arm to stop him from packing. "What are you planning?" He demanded.

Alan hadn't planned on keeping his purpose a secret. He wanted Scott or Gordon to go with him this time. This was the only way he knew how to help Matt. "I need to go see Dr. Lancaster. He can get a message to Greer. They have a history." Alan revealed.

The brunette shook his head. "No, you're not going back there! Are you trying to piss Dad and me off? You need to stay away from this Alan." He scolded.

Alan met his brother's eyes. "I want you to come with me." He requested.

Scott carded his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. The younger boy knew this was a hard request for Scott to consider. "If I say no are you going to go anyway?" He muttered already knowing the answer.

"You know I will." Alan confirmed.

The older boy groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not leaving you alone with that bastard. I mean it, Alan. If I'm doing this, then it's my way or no way." Scott ordered. "Oh, and you get to tell Dad."

By the time the weekend hit Alan was ready for a break. Scott and Gordon had arranged a supervision schedule for Alan while they were away from the island. Alan and Scott had talked to their father about their impromptu visit to the prison in hopes of saving Matt. Jeff was no happy about the idea, but eased up after he talked to Scott. Alan was surprised by how understanding Scott was being about the whole situation. It probably took every ounce of his control not to knock Alan out and lock him in a room. The entire family excluding Gordon had voiced their disapproval of Alan leaving the island. It was going to be an interesting weekend for everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters!**

**CHAPTER 14**

Alan slept a majority of the way to New York. They dropped Gordon off before catching a connecting commercial flight to Boston. It was easier to leave Tracy Two in New York than arrange for a hanger in Massachusetts. Janet had met them at the airport and taken them back to her house. Scott and his wife had agreed to keep her house near Wharton's and rent it out on holidays.

"Have you talked to Matt at all since he was put under protection?" His former headmaster inquired. Alan always felt weird around his sister in-laws. It was mainly due to his relationships with them prior to his brother's marriages. Amanda and Janet were two women he had trusted and confided in. Now it just seemed strange.

Alan shook his head in response. "I called one of my old contacts, but they couldn't tell me anything." He shrugged as he helped her get dinner ready.

"I don't think seeing Lancaster is going to helpful, Alan." Janet said bluntly.

The younger boy had expected this response. Janet and Scott were very similar in their opinions. They were both protective and direct. Scott had more than likely asked her to talk some sense into him. "He knows Greer better than anyone. Trust me, he can help." Alan reasoned.

Janet put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That may be true. But getting in the middle of Greer's grudge with Matt may not be smart. What if Greer gets mad or you get caught in the crossfire?" She objected.

"Lancaster wouldn't let that happen." Alan stared blankly.

The brunette woman sighed, "You're putting a lot of faith in a man that abused you for three years. I know that this is the way you are used to dealing with things. Perhaps there is a way we can go about this without involving Lancaster."

The blonde grunted, "I can't go see Greer."

"Why not?" Scott spoke up. "The guy was practically your father in-law. You ran away to help his daughter. I think he owes you one."

"I just can't go okay." Alan snapped. "Stop suggesting it."

Scott and Janet shared a curious glance. "This isn't because Lancaster ordered you not to, right?" The older man questioned. Based on his little brother's face he had hit the nail on the head. "He can't hurt you anymore, Sprout. He's in jail."

"He told me not to go see him." Alan's voice shook.

Janet looked at her brother in-law with sympathy. "Dad and I tell you not to do things all the time. You never listen to us. Why should you listen to him?" Scott discussed. "We're going to see Greer and that's final. Deal with it."

"It's not your decision." Alan argued. "I'm going to see Lancaster, end of discussion." He stormed out of the room and slammed the bedroom door.

Scott ran his hands over his face in frustration. "That kid is driving me insane." He murmured.

"You should go talk to him." Janet suggested. "He needs someone to be there without judgement. That's what Lancaster was to him, Scott."

Scott shook his head. "He isn't going to listen to me. What's the point?" He fumed.

The woman wrapped her arms around him in reassurance. "Please go talk to him. Come up with a solution together." She asked.

Alan was sitting on the bed staring out the window when his brother entered. He was considering just jumping out of it. He was fast enough. Scott wouldn't even see it coming. "Do you remember when the Hood attacked the island over spring break when you were fourteen?" The older man inquired.

The blonde was stunned by his brother's question. Why was Scott bringing up the attack after all this time? Alan would never forget that day. It was the longest day of his life. Alan had learned how truly dangerous international rescue could be. He could live with someone hurting him. But the possibility of him losing his entire family in one mission haunted him. "Of course I remember." He acknowledged.

"We weren't close back then." Scott reminded. "I know I wasn't that great of a brother to you. We were all wrapped up in getting the thunderbirds repaired we completely forgot to ask what you went through."

"What's your point? It was years ago. It's done." Alan snapped.

Scott sighed at his brother's angry tone. "Lancaster was there for you when we weren't. You were a kid that thought he was going to lose his family. We should have made sure you were okay." The brunette spoke.

"Why say all this now?" Alan questioned.

"We had a chance right then to mend our relationship with you and start fresh. It wasn't until you left for school that we realized what we had done. Tin Tin decided to leave the island after the attack and Fermat distanced himself from everything. What happened on the island that forced you three apart?" Scott wondered.

Alan shrugged, "We were never that close to begin with."

Scott snorted, "Don't lie Sprout. Fermat and you were inseparable."

"No we weren't." Alan spat. "We hung out at home, because there was no one else around. Fermat and I got along, but we weren't friends."

Scott seemed surprised by his brother's explanation. "I thought you roomed together at Wharton's before the attack." He interrogated.

Alan shook his head. "We only roomed together, because of Dad. He insisted we room together for security purposes. Fermat had his own group of friends. I had Matt and Wesley." He elaborated.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Scott felt horrible. The oldest and his brothers were under the impression that Fermat and their baby brother were inseparable at school and home.

"It wouldn't have made any difference." Alan insisted. "We got along well enough. We just had different interests. It wasn't a problem."

Suddenly a dark thought crossed the older man's mind. "Did Fermat know?" It would explain the separation between the two boys. Alan avoided his brother's glare. Scott grabbed the boy's shoulders to turn him in his direction. "Did he? Is that why you two stopped talking?" He pushed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Fermat couldn't keep a secret if it would save a person's life. I'm surprised he never told someone about the thunderbirds." Alan scoffed. "He didn't know anything. I told him I was being tutored."

Scott felt relieved at his brother's words. If Fermat had known about the abuse and not told them he would be furious. "Then why do you spend so much time with him now?" He wanted to get as many answers out of his little brother as possible.

"I told you we always got along fine." Alan breezed over the question. "Now that we're older things don't seem as complicated."

"I'm sorry, Sprout." The brunette man apologized. "This entire time we thought that Fermat and you were old friends."

"It's not your fault." Alan accepted. "You guys had no way of knowing."

"What's the real reason you want to go see Lancaster?" Scott hoped he wasn't being too forward.

Alan took a deep breath to calm his stomach. He didn't want to have another fight with his brother. "I already told you that he can help Matt." He repeated.

"Come on, Allie. Don't shut me out. Talk to me." Scott draped his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him to his chest. It was like Alan was five years old again. His older brother had always been his heroes. Scott had meant everything to Alan at one point. He was his brother, protector, substitute father, and friend. Those feelings seemed so distant and jumbled now.

"I don't want to see him. He makes me sick." Alan admitted.

Scott held his brother closer to him. "Then why are you insisting on going through with it?" He questioned.

"I can't lose Matt too." Alan stated bluntly.

The pilot ran his fingers through his little brother's hair. It had been a long time since Alan had allowed him to be this close. Probably since before he ran away. "You don't have to see him, Sprout." He comforted. "I'll go alone."

Alan pulled away to look at his brother. "You don't have to protect me from him anymore." The boy wiped away his tears.

Scott grunted, "That's not true, Alan. As long as he's still converting oxygen into carbon dioxide you'll need someone to protect you. I know that you don't see him in the same way that I do. I've learned to deal with that. But if you think I'm going to let you in a room alone with him again you're crazy."

The blonde chuckled at his brother's declaration. It was a typical Scott smother hen moment. "You aren't going to punch anyone, are you?" He asked worriedly.

The older man smirked, "I'm not ruling it out. Neither is Gordon."

Alan froze at Scott's words. What did he mean about Gordon? "What are you talking about? Gordon's in New York until tomorrow night." He rationalized.

"Gordon is meeting us at the police station tomorrow morning." Scott revealed. "He wanted to be there for you."

"Great," Alan sighed. "This is going to be fun."

The next morning came all too soon for all three Tracy brothers. Scott called his father to let him know the plan. Gordon called to tell him he was on the way to Boston. The older man did his best to get Alan to eat breakfast. Within an hour they were at the police station waiting to talk to Lancaster. Scott rested a protective arm around his little brother's shoulders to relax him. Alan had been shaking since they arrived.

The police sat them down in the interrogation room on one side of the table. "We can leave at any time, Sprout. Walk out when you're ready." Gordon reminded him before they brought Lancaster in.

This was the first time Gordon had ever seen his brother's abuser in person. Scott had seen him through the police station's thick two way observation glass previously. It didn't stop either man from becoming rigid in their seats. The only people that seemed at ease were Alan and Lancaster.

The older man scanned the three men in front of him. "I would prefer to speak with you alone." Lancaster requested. His eyes never left Alan's gaze.

"That's not happening." Scott spoke up on his brother's behalf. "You don't make the rules here, Alan does. He asked us to be here."

Scott prepared himself for a backlash from his little brother, but received none. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. What's wrong?" The concern in the man's voice made the older brother's want to punch him.

"Greer never called off the hit on Matt. He was almost stabbed to death in his cell the other night." Alan reasoned with the man. "I thought you were handling this."

"Has Greer threatened you?" Lancaster continued to ignore Alan's older brothers.

Alan shook his head at the question. "He hasn't had a chance to. I didn't go see him." The blonde answered honestly.

Lancaster sighed, "Matt's safety is not my concern. I made Greer promise to keep you out of it."

"I'm already a part of it! Katie was my girlfriend and Matt's my best friend." The boy argued.

Lancaster rolled his eyes at the statement. "I already told you I didn't approve of that girl." He stated stubbornly.

"Can we not have this argument again?" Alan snapped. "I'm here for Matt not Katie."

Gordon and Scott shared a sympathetic glance toward their brother. "I'll contact Greer, but I can't make any promises. We haven't been on the best speaking terms since I was arrested. But if you decide that you no longer wish to press charges I'm sure the police would let me go." The former professor pushed.

"That's not going to happen." Scott said in a stern voice. "We're going to make sure you never breathe free air again."

Lancaster laughed and as his gaze fell on Scott. "Have you asked your brother how he feels about that? I mean he must miss me considering how much he's come to visit." The man smirked. "It must hurt to know that Alan trusts me after everything I did to him. You should know something. Alan will always choose me over you."

Scott was out of his seat in a second. Gordon got up and placed a calming hand on his older brother's shoulder. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Sit down, Scooter." The cooper haired man ordered.

The older brother brushed his little brother off and slammed the former professor's face into the table. "If you ever contact my little brother again jail time is going to be the least of your worries." He vowed as he released the man.

The officers were quick to come in the room and escort the three brothers out. "What the hell, Scott! We were supposed to be there to support Alan." Gordon scolded.

Scott shrugged, "That bastard deserved a lot worse. Did you hear what he said about Alan? He's lucky I didn't bring my gun."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Imagine how Alan must have felt watching you two go at it. The kid's under enough stress with Matt's trial and Katie's death. He doesn't need his older brother in jail for assault." Gordon rationalized.

The older brunette snorted, "Assault? I stand by my actions. They know Lancaster is a predator."

"Whatever, let's just find Alan and get out of here." Gordon resigned looking around for his brother.

Scott followed his younger brother's gaze to find the waiting room empty. "Where's Alan?" The commander said worriedly. "He was right behind us."

"He couldn't have gone far." Gordon insisted. "We're in the middle of a police station."

Scott circled around to look for his brother again. He couldn't believe Alan had run off. How could he forgotten to watch his little brother? "Call his phone." The older man ordered.

Gordon pulled out his phone and called his brother's number in panic. "It went to voicemail." He whispered.

An hour had passed between the events at the police station and the present. After talking to the police and hearing no word from Alan the brothers went back to Janet's house and called their father. "We'll find him, Dad." Scott promised.

Gordon ran his hands over his face in frustration. "When we find him I'm going to kill him." The copper headed man groaned. "Why would he just run off like that?"

Scott shook his head as he hung up the phone. "Who knows what's going through that kid's head right now." The brunette reminded.

The younger man was about to try Alan's phone again when the front door opened. The blonde Tracy slammed the door and brushed passed his brothers. "Where in the hell have you been?" Scott said angrily.

Alan continued to ignore his brothers. Gordon caught his brother's arm and forced him to turn around. "We were worried sick!" He emphasized.

"Well as you can see I'm fine." The younger boy turned away.

"I want an answer, Alan. Where were you?" Scott demanded.

The boy shrugged without turning around. "I went for a walk." Alan breezed.

Gordon continued to hold his brother's arm. Something was bothering him about his little brother. There was more that he was hiding. "What's wrong with you?" He wondered looking into his brother's eyes.

Alan pulled his arm away roughly. "You mean other than Scott and Keith going at each other in the police station? Nothing." He insisted.

Scott walked up and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Allie. I couldn't let him say those things about you." He apologized.

The blonde swayed slightly under his brother's touch. Suddenly Alan pulled away and stumbled backward clumsily. "Whoa, Sprout." Scott grabbed his brother to his chest to keep him steady. He pulled his brother's face up to meet his gaze. His eyes were completely dilated. "What did you take?"

Alan pulled his face out of his brother's hands and attempted to pull away. Gordon stepped in to help Scott control Alan. The younger boy was obviously freaking out. "Get off me!" The younger boy screamed.

"Not until you tell me what you took." Scott ordered harshly. "You're eyes are the size of saucers."

"Scott, let him go sleep it off." Gordon suggested. "We can talk about this tomorrow when we've all had a chance to calm down."

Scott hesitated as Alan ascended the staircase up to his temporary room. The oldest brother took a deep breath to calm his anger. "I thought we were done with this. Alan knows how we feel about him using." The brunette vented.

"I don't like it either." Gordon agreed honestly. "But it beats him running away again. He had a rough day. Give him some space."

The next morning Alan woke up with a twisted feeling in his stomach. Flashes of the previous day filled his mind. He sprinted to the bathroom and started to throw up into the toilet. A knock on the door broke him out of his wrenching. "Go away." He ordered.

Scott smirked before closing the door behind him. "Good morning to you too. I can see your morning is off to a great start." He had just gotten back from his morning run. "I need to grab a quick shower."

Alan groaned at his brother's cheery nature. "Stop screaming at me. You're giving me a headache." He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"You think you have a headache now, wait till you get downstairs." Scott chuckled.

The young blonde groaned at his older brother in anger. What could possibly be worse than coming down by vomiting? After he managed to maneuver himself off the stone floor he stumbled into the kitchen. "Oh crap, that's a chair." He winced sitting down.

The sound of a man clearing his throat forced him to look up. His father was sitting across from him at the kitchen table in Janet's house. "I thought we were done with all this, Alan. I get a call from your brother's saying you left the police station without telling anyone where you were going only to turn up a few hours later on so many drugs you can't walk in a straight line." Jeff lectured.

Alan snorted, "That's an exaggeration. I made it home and up the stairs fine."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and gave his youngest a stern look. "That's not the point and you know it." He insisted.

"What are you even doing here?" Alan snapped angrily. "I thought you were too busy to come. Isn't Scott and Gordon enough?"

"I'm never too busy for you." Jeff promised. "Gordon and Scott called and I was concerned about you."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Alan insisted again.

His father waited patiently until Alan was finished speaking. "You're not fine. You haven't been fine for a long time. I'm sick of doing this with you son. I want you to be happy and healthy. I don't want you to use drugs to solve your problems. That's not the way I raised you." Jeff put his foot down.

"Do I really have to sit through this lecture again?" Alan sighed. "I've heard it a thousand times."

"Apparently you do, because you are still using drugs as an escape." Jeff argued.

There was a long and piercing silence that followed. Finally the patriarch decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you yesterday. I shouldn't have agreed to letting you see that man. I knew no good could come from it." Jeff apologized.

Alan rubbed his temples in pain. "Scott was right about my headache. It's actually getting worse." He redirected.

"That's enough, Alan. I'm trying to tell you something important." The father interrupted.

The young blonde rolled his eyes before meeting his father's gaze. "What now?" He groaned.

"There's someone here to see you." The older man stated before getting up. A second later Matt walked into the room.

The brunette stood in the doorway waiting for a reaction from his friend. "I don't have long. The Marshalls are moving me to a new safe house before the trial. The only reason I'm here is because your dad pulled some strings." Matt explained.

Alan tensed at his friends words. The last time he was alone with Matt they argued about his drinking. "I thought you were in the hospital." He inquired.

"I was for a few days, but they discharged me yesterday." Matt elaborated as he allowed silence to fill the room. "How are you doing? You know, without Katie."

Alan shrugged, "I'm dealing."

Matt grunted with a smile. "Gordon told me about what happened yesterday. Want to talk about it?" He offered.

The blonde shook his head in denial. "There's nothing to say. It was just Keith being Keith." He ignored.

"You know you're welcome to come with me if you need some distance. I don't know where their sending me this time, but it would be better if you were there too." Matt offered hopefully. Matt and Alan were the only two left after all these years of trauma and secrecy.

Alan silently considered his friends proposal. If he went back into witness protection he could do whatever he wanted. The problem was that he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Since Katie's death he had been stumbling around between his family and his past with no end. He knew his family was counting on him to start his thunderbird training, but a fresh start did sound appealing. Looking at his oldest friend he knew what he needed to do next.


End file.
